T5 Zoé Nightingale, sorcière en mission
by Lilisu
Summary: Zoé pensait profiter de son bonheur et pourrir la vie des autres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais le destin a décidé que la faire kidnapper et envoyer loin de chez elle était une bonne idée. (T pour le langage des Nightingale)
1. Les space cookies sont illégaux ?

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau et dernier tome de Zoé Nightingale ! Sérieusement, ce sera le dernier, parce que ça tire un peu en longueur là._

_Vous connaissez la chanson : il y aura de l'absurdité, de l'opportunisme, des propos pas toujours politiquement corrects et beaucoup de plaintes. Si vous continuez à lire malgré tout, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'êtes pas prévenus. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue : Les temps changent** ou **Les space cookies sont illégaux ?!**

Holà, du lecteur ! Ça faisait un bail non ?

C'est moi, Zoé, votre narratrice préférée ! Je vais sur mes trente ans, figurez-vous ! Je suis dorénavant confondue avec une adulte responsable par le commun des mortels, même si nous savons tous qu'on est loin du compte. Enfin, je suis mariée, j'ai un job de rêve et je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'ai donc tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse.

Le contexte de l'époque… nah, c'est chiant. Quoique, c'est important pour la suite, donc je vous raconte quand même.

Pour commencer, nous avons un nouveau Ministre de la Magie depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il a un nom de merde dont je ne me souviens jamais et il m'évoque un peu ce crétin américain qui était président en 2020. Mais chuuut, faut pas lui dire hein. Bref, ce type a manifestement un gros problème d'ego et une drôle de conception de l'exercice du pouvoir, vu qu'il a des tendances absolutistes. Si on se retrouvait avec un dictateur sur les bras dans quelques mois, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Enfin, personnellement, je m'en fiche, vu que je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à cette bande de bureaucrates en costume.

Le souci, c'est que pour mon clan, c'est une autre histoire.

Depuis son arrivée au pouvoir (ou "sur le trône", comme le dit Méroé quand elle a envie d'être méchante, ce qui arrive souvent), le Ministre s'éclate à sortir décret sur décret, comme à la grande époque d'Ombrage. Le dernier régulait la circulation des sorciers et des objets magiques à travers les frontières du territoire britannique. Il fallait dorénavant une montagne de paperasse pour entrer et sortir du pays. Enfin, quand vous aviez quelque chose à faire de la loi.

Pour faire appliquer ce décret par tout le monde, le Ministre avait soulevé l'idée de poser un sort de Traque sur chaque citoyen des îles britanniques, un peu comme la Trace qui surveillait les jeunes jusqu'à leur majorité. Le peuple n'avait pas trop apprécié l'idée.

Si la Trace avait pour objectif d'assurer la sécurité des enfants et celle du Secret magique, le sort de Traque était purement et simplement là pour espionner les gens. Peu de sorciers connaissaient le terme Big Brother, mais si cette loi passait, ils allaient se retrouver dans le même cas de figure que dans le bouquin d'Orwell.

Nous étions donc en plein dilemme ; quitter ou ne pas quitter les îles ?

Pour ma part, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je m'en fichais pas mal, mais j'hésitais à rapatrier la famille Nightingale au grand complet en Europe, dans le vieux manoir français où vivait ma cousine Méroé avec toute sa branche d'arbre généalogique jusqu'à récemment. Quitter l'Irlande serait douloureux, mais si ça s'avérait nécessaire, je n'hésiterai pas.

En réaction à cette tentative de contrôle, les sorciers avaient entamé des actions de grève un peu partout, même au Ministère, et certains avaient même demandé la destitution du Ministre lui-même. Bien entendu, Sa Majesté le Ministre n'avait que faire de l'avis de la plèbe.

Dans un registre plus léger, la famille se portait bien. La petite Florence courait partout et cachait des coussins péteurs sur tous les sièges convenables du Manoir, aussi avions-nous pris l'habitude d'inspecter les fauteuils avant de nous y asseoir. La gamine avait malgré tout un grand respect pour moi, grâce à l'éducation prodiguée par cette chère Natasha, et me demandait toujours la permission avant d'aller vider ma fontaine à chocolat chaud. J'avais beau dire à sa mère que nulle Nightingale n'était censée demander la permission, Natasha m'ignorait avec des sourires aimables et continuait d'apprendre les bonnes manières à sa fille.

Les _bonnes manières_, ugh.

Je profitais donc de mes nombreuses visites au Manoir pour lui apprendre à emmerder les gens, et croyez-moi, cette petite avait un potentiel _énorme_. Si elle continuait de côtoyer Lucy, elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir une vraie Nightingale, une garce sans foi ni loi et sans cœur.

\- …Bien sûr que je t'aime Curtis, roucoulai-je dans mon téléphone. T'oublieras pas de faire des pâtes carbo ce soir hein, j'en crève d'envie depuis au moins une semaine ! …Bien sûr que j'ai fait les courses, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu n'échapperas pas à ta corvée cuisine comme ça ! …Bon. Bonne répète et à toute ! Love ya !

Je raccrochai avec un sourire attendri, puis me souvins de la présence de mes deux cousines préférées au premier étage. Merde, j'avais une réputation de dure à cuire à préserver moi ! J'effaçai rapidement le rictus de mon visage et essayai de me rappeler de ce que je faisais avant le coup de fil de mon homme, mon Curtis à moi toute seule.

Ah, oui, j'étais en train de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée. Une pression sur la télécommande, et ma musique spéciale Nettoyage se déversa à nouveau des enceintes, m'amenant à chanter à tue-tête en poussant la raclette sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le refrain changea le manche de la raclette en micro, puis en guitare, et je bénis l'élastique qui retenait bravement ma touffe de cheveux hirsutes depuis tout à l'heure.

Sans lui, je cracherais mes mèches toutes les deux secondes, vu que j'étais incapable d'empêcher ma tête d'opérer un avant-arrière rythmique digne du batteur d'un groupe de metal. Cela rendait le nettoyage un tantinet hardcore, mais que voulez-vous, j'avais la danse dans la peau.

C'était dimanche, et comme d'habitude, Curtis répétait avec son groupe. Mine de rien, ils devenaient populaires et avaient déjà des milliers de fans grâce à Internet et à leurs concerts dans des bars londoniens et irlandais. Mon mari profitait parfois même de mes trajets à la maison-mère pour se faire connaître sur l'île d'Emeraude et créait une ambiance de folie dans les pubs de ma terre natale.

Nous n'avions aucun problème pour payer les factures depuis la sortie de son premier disque, et un deuxième était en production depuis septembre. Mon côté commerçant avait des dollars à la place des yeux et réfléchissait déjà à l'agrandissement de mon magasin de sorts. On est opportuniste ou on ne l'est pas. Et en bonus, les membres du groupe de Curtis étaient très cool et venaient parfois chez nous pour une soirée pizzas.

Je soufflai sur une mèche folle qui retomba aussitôt devant mes yeux et terminai mon nettoyage, satisfaite. Je rangeai mon matos et filai me laver les mains pour aller voir ma dernière fournée de cookies, que j'avais sortie du four une heure et demie plus tôt.

Pour être honnête, il s'agissait de space cookies magiques, préparés avec une drôle d'herbe égyptienne que j'avais ramassée pendant un voyage des mois auparavant. J'en avais mâché un brin un soir juste par curiosité, et j'avais passé la soirée à glousser comme une dinde devant les hallucinations provoquées par la plante. Après une étude poussée dans mon atelier personnel, j'avais décidé d'en faire de la farine. Connaissant l'amour de Curtis pour la cuisine, j'avais consciencieusement étiqueté le paquet, histoire d'éviter d'apporter un space cake pour l'anniversaire de Florence.

Une fois sûre que mes cookies étaient bien froids, je les empilai dans plusieurs paquets en cellophane que je rangeai dans mon sac à dos, histoire d'apporter ces premiers échantillons à mes amis moldus, toujours plus ou moins volontaires pour tester mes produits. Les pauvres.

Je changeai ensuite de fringues pour une tenue moins…puante (le nettoyage, la transpi… vous suivez ?) et passai les doigts dans mes cheveux pour leur donner l'air coiffé. J'enfilai ma veste et mon sac et allai beugler dans l'escalier :

\- Les filles ! Je vais porter des cookies à mes amis !

Un rire hystérique me répondit. Méroé et Otrera avaient découvert Netflix deux ans plus tôt, et leur passe-temps préféré consistait à mater des séries jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et comme j'avais un compte, he bien… elles ne s'étaient pas ennuyées à payer un second abonnement. Netflix était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Méroé n'avait pas encore d'homme dans sa vie. Ça et le fait qu'elle faisait peur à tout le monde, bien sûr.

Elles étaient arrivées ce matin, m'avaient plus ou moins aidée à préparer mes cookies, puis elles s'étaient enfermées dans ma chambre pour continuer la série qu'elles avaient entamée deux jours plus tôt sur l'ordinateur du gars qui avait eu le malheur d'inviter Otrera chez lui. Le pauvre homme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle amène sa sœur à son rendez-vous. Je devais encore expliquer à ma jeune cousine les subtilités des rencards version moldue.

Enfin, au moins, quelqu'un serait là pour surveiller la maison en mon absence. Plus ou moins.

En plus, elles rentabilisaient à fond mon abonnement, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Après avoir enfilé mes bottes et mes écouteurs, je sortis de la maison et remarquai immédiatement la berline noire aux vitres fumées garée à moitié sur mon trottoir. Considérant cette façon de conduire comme une insulte personnelle, je plantai la clé de ma maison dans la carrosserie et la laissai griffer toute la voiture tandis que je prenais la direction de l'appartement de Rachel. Je me retournai pour admirer la belle entaille, puis m'éloignai en sifflotant.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, une grosse main rêche se posa avec violence sur mon épaule et je poussai un hurlement strident par réflexe. Je me tournai à moitié en tirant ma baguette de prunellier de ma veste, mais la même main m'empêcha de la brandir. Je restai comme une idiote avec la baguette coincée contre moi, et le type en costume noir me balança un coup dans le nez, provoquant un nouveau cri de la part de votre narratrice adorée.

Sonnée par le coup, le sang dégoulinant allègrement sur mon joli visage, je réagis à peine alors qu'un deuxième gars débarquait pour me traîner vers la berline que j'avais griffée.

\- Chuis déjolée pour vot' badiole, articulai-je difficilement, une main sur le nez.

J'avais lâché ma baguette dans ma poche, préférant la garder sur moi et hors de portée plutôt que de la savoir perdue dans Londres et hors de portée. De toute façon, l'espèce de vigile n°1 ne me laisserait pas l'occasion de la saisir à nouveau. La portière arrière de l'espèce de tank de luxe s'ouvrit, et juste avant qu'on ne m'y balance comme un sac de patates, j'entendis distinctement la voix outrée de Méroé s'élever depuis la fenêtre du premier étage :

\- Zoé !? Lâchez-la !

La portière claqua derrière moi et je me redressai sur mon séant pour voir Méroé transplaner jusqu'au trottoir et regarder la voiture s'éloigner avec de grands yeux mi-surpris, mi-furieux.

* * *

Il me fallut environ trois minutes pour récupérer du choc de m'être fait enlever a) devant chez moi et b) en plein jour. Mon kidnappeur en avait profité pour réparer mon nez et essuyer le sang qui en coulait toujours. J'avais essayé de le mordre à l'instant où j'avais repris mes esprits.

Je faisais confiance à Méroé pour suivre la voiture jusqu'à sa destination, mais j'ignorais si Otrera et elle parviendraient à me tirer de là. Il était fort possible que j'aie délibérément griffé la caisse d'un sorcier mafieux, après tout. J'espérais qu'elles allaient prévenir la famille au grand complet. Là, au moins, elles auraient une chance de gagner, surtout avec l'effet de surprise.

Je me figeai, puis maudis ma vie de merde, qui m'avait conduite à penser comme un général de la Légion étrangère plutôt que comme une gentille sorcière vendeuse de sorts illégaux.

Bon, d'abord, il me fallait comprendre à qui j'avais affaire, et pourquoi on m'avait enlevée.

\- Dites… pour la griffe, je peux payer la réparation hein, pas besoin de vendre un de mes reins, tentai-je.

Bah quoi ? Dans les films, les kidnappeurs ignorent toujours les questions des gens qu'ils kidnappent. Ça doit être une règle du kidnapping, sûrement. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : qui a écrit ces règles et combien y en a-t-il ? Ah, zut, ça fait deux questions.

Personne ne me répondit, pas même le gars qui me surveillait de près, assis sur la banquette arrière avec moi. Je retirai donc mon sac de mon dos pour épargner les cookies survivants et croisai les jambes, songeuse.

\- Si c'est à cause des space cookies, je peux tout expliquer, repris-je. Pour commencer, ce sont des cookies tout à fait normaux, avec du chocolat et tout.

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Je peux vous filer la recette si vous voulez…?

Silence.

J'examinai la voiture et tombai sur une pochette portant un M doré soigneusement calligraphié. Le Ministère, donc. Bon, au moins je ne me faisais pas arrêter, sinon ils m'auraient lu mes droits. Quoique. Est-ce que les sorciers faisaient ça aussi ?

Que pouvait bien me vouloir le Ministère ? S'ils tentaient à nouveau de me réintégrer dans leur système de sorciers officiels corvéables à merci, ils allaient se prendre un de ces refus de derrière les fagots, ils n'allaient pas s'en remettre !

Comme mes écouteurs étaient toujours collés sur mes oreilles, je me vautrai sur le siège très officiel et me mis à chanter aussi faux que possible. Après tout, on n'enlève pas une Nightingale, elles ont tendance à faire comme chez elle partout où elles vont, de toute manière. Je poussai le vice jusqu'à sortir mon téléphone pour changer la musique sous l'œil indécis de l'Auror, puis envoyai un texto rapide à Méroé pendant que mon gardien se facepalmait.

_Prisonnière du Ministère, sais pas pourquoi._

Comme je ressentais une immense envie de leur faire payer mon kidnapping, j'ôtai la prise jack de mon téléphone, faisant sursauter tout l'habitacle à cause du niveau sonore de ma musique, puis me mis à jouer à _Candy Crush_, ajoutant encore plus de bruits bizarres à l'ambiance générale. Mon gardien me lança un coup d'œil indécis et décida de m'ignorer. Je vis grâce au rétroviseur le conducteur grimacer à cause des basses et soupirai d'aise, ravie de pourrir la vie de ces goujats.

Après vingt minutes dans le trafic londonien, la voiture s'arrêta doucement au coin d'une rue et on me poussa à l'extérieur sans se soucier d'écraser mes biscuits. Je remis mon sac sur mon dos et envisageai de m'enfuir en hurlant au viol, mais la grosse main de l'Auror se contracta de nouveau sur mon épaule, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il me poussa vers un escalier très familier, puisque je l'avais déjà vu dans un film. Dans _Harry Potter_ 7.1, pour être précise.

Nous descendîmes les marches en vitesse et nous retrouvâmes dans des toilettes publiques qui sentaient… hé bien, les toilettes publiques. Mon kidnappeur me poussa dans une cabine, referma la porte derrière lui et m'enfila un sac brun sur la tête.

\- Hééé ! Je verse pas là-dedans ! m'époumonai-je. En plus je suis mariée, je vous ferai dire !

J'agitai ma bague ornée d'un petit saphir devant son nez, et, comme je ne voyais plus rien, heurtai son menton. L'Auror grogna et replaça la prise jack sur mon téléphone après une bonne minute de chipotage, et je coupai ma musique à l'aveuglette, grâce à la force de l'habitude. Je sentis brusquement deux mains sur mes hanches et pris une grande inspiration pour appeler au secours, mais le mec se contenta de me soulever pour me poser à pieds joints dans les chiottes.

\- Mec, mes chaussures ! me plaignis-je.

J'entendis la chaîne de la chasse d'eau se déplacer et pris une grande inspiration par réflexe. Mon téléphone fila au fond de ma poche tandis qu'une puissante aspiration m'entraînait vers… l'Atrium du Ministère, logiquement.

J'atterris sur un sol dur et faillis m'exploser le menton sur le carrelage, mais une main me retint par le coude pour me redresser de force.

\- Sérieux, autant j'aime les bagnoles, autant vous auriez pu nous faire transplaner directement ici, ça nous aurait évité le voyage dans les _putain_ de _canalisations_ ! hurlai-je, ulcérée.

J'entendis les murmures des employés du Ministère tout autour de moi et on me mit en marche d'une poussée dans le dos. Nous marchâmes pendant un certain temps, prîmes l'ascenseur, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre la voix préenregistrée annoncer l'étage auquel nous nous trouvions.

Le Département des Mystères.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! m'exclamai-je, terrifiée à l'idée de figurer dans la galerie des horreurs du Département susdit.

Je veux dire, d'accord, ma famille présentait certainement des tas d'anomalies génétiques nous rendant plus vicieuses, perverses et dénuées de scrupules que les sorciers normaux, mais tout de même. Je refuse d'être enfermée ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, surtout si c'est pour la science. Je ne suis pas du genre à rendre service gratuitement, vous me connaissez. Alors donner littéralement de ma personne…

On m'entraîna dans un nouveau couloir et on me souleva presque sur toute une portion de l'étage, sûrement pour que je ne retrouve pas le chemin de l'ascenseur en cas d'évasion. Cinq minutes plus tard, on me déposa finalement sur le parquet.

\- Bon, c'était très chouette et tout ce qu'on veut, mais maintenant je rentre chez moi, bande de bouseux !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'arrachai finalement le sac de ma tête et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec une bande de Langues-de-Plomb, des Aurors sur la défensive et… Oh merde.

Le Ministre Fawley.

.

Hééééé, je me souviens de son nom ! Z'avez vu ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Si comme Zoé, vous vous demandez pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait transplaner directement au Ministère, sachez que pour une personne normale, ce serait plus flippant de faire le voyage dans un silence de mort sans savoir ce qui se passe plutôt que d'avoir des réponses tout de suite. Le problème, c'est que là, c'est Zoé. Et qu'elle n'est _pas_ une personne normale._

_Et oui, le Ministre est un sadique._

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ;)_


	2. L'armée des douze Zoé

_Bonjour tout le monde ! La Belgique est officiellement en mode parano, je me sens enfin libre de montrer ma paranoïa naturelle XD Merci le Coronavirus ! Plus sérieusement, on dirait qu'on vit le prequel d'un bouquin post-apocalyptique._

_Hm, bref, voici la suite de ce cinquième tome, accrochez-vous, y a des passages un peu techniques ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La mission** ou **L'armée des douze Zoé**

Le Ministre de la Magie, Octavius Fawley, était le descendant d'une des vingt-huit familles au sang pur recensées par le Ministère parmi les Maisons britanniques. Grand bien lui fasse, j'ai envie de dire.

Le clan Nightingale ne figurait pas dans cette liste pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avions littéralement rien à faire de l'état de notre sang. Je veux dire, on n'est pas des chevaux de course. Sans compter que malgré nos mariages hasardeux avec des sangs-mêlés et des moldus au cours de notre looooongue histoire, nous n'avions jamais constaté d'affaiblissement de nos capacités magiques. Du coup mes ancêtres avaient effectué un haussement d'épaules métaphorique avant de laisser tomber ces croyances ridicules sur la pureté du sang. Avant de nous esclaffer bruyamment lors des mariages entre cousins auxquels les autres Maisons avaient eu le malheur de nous convier.

Bizarrement, aucune invitation ne parvenait au Manoir, ces jours-ci.

Nous préférions nous concentrer sur d'autres facettes de notre patrimoine génétique. La propension à être des chieurs notables sans pour autant finir en prison, par exemple.

Pour en revenir à notre Ministre Fawley, il avait tout du politicien véreux qui a poussé ses concurrents dans l'escalier pour arriver au pouvoir. Certaines légendes disaient qu'il fallait agir ainsi pour devenir chef de famille, chez les Vingt-Huit. Quelle perte de temps, par rapport à nos joyeuses Battle Royale en interne !

Fawley avait le nez busqué, le teint pâle comme celui d'un geek qui drague sur Internet sans jamais oser sortir de chez lui, les yeux brun enfoncés dans son crâne (sûrement avec un maillet) et une fine bouche un peu trop rouge à mon goût. Je le visualisais bien en train de se lécher les lèvres H24 pour… slammer plus rapidement ? Il portait le costume standard des politiciens, à savoir un costume trois pièces sous une robe de sorcier noire, et ses cheveux noirs étaient tellement couverts de gel qu'ils étaient tout plats.

Tout chez lui me donnait envie de lui planter ma semelle compensée dans l'entrejambe et de poser les questions ensuite. Il représentait tout ce que je détestais : l'ordre, la politique, la corruption et les dessous de bras odorants.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'expliquer la cause de mon enlèvement, je perdis aussitôt tout intérêt pour lui et jetai un œil aux environs. Nous nous trouvions dans une salle gigantesque en pierre noire, et il me semblait que l'on avait accolé une pièce rectangulaire à une salle circulaire, comme ça, pour le style. Le plafond de la partie circulaire formait un dôme au-dessus de nos têtes, et un lustre en cristal assez effrayant éclairait le groupe de Langues-de-Plomb qui s'affairait plus loin autour d'un genre d'esplanade surélevée.

Je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux, mais le bruit d'une armoire qui tombe encore et encore avant de se redresser comme par magie me mit la puce à l'oreille. Ça, et les innombrables artefacts exposés un peu partout, bien sûr. Nous nous trouvions dans la Salle du Temps, d'après les bouquins _Harry Potter_.

La fangirl en moi s'éveilla, mais mon côté Nightingale la renvoya au pays des Songes d'un coup de poêle à frire bien placé. Le Ministre m'avait convoquée ici pour m'impressionner et/ou me faire flipper. J'allais donc faire exactement le contraire.

\- Boarf, lâchai-je, blasée. Ouais, c'est la Salle du Temps, et alors ? Je la voyais plus grande, de toute façon.

Comme le Ministre ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que je manigançais, je sortis discrètement mon téléphone et tentai de prendre l'armoire des Retourneurs de Temps en photo, mais l'appareil implosa entre mes doigts. Trop de magie, compris-je en jetant un regard malheureux à mon portable.

Ces aventures stupides me coûtaient une fortune en technologie moldue, nom d'un crapaud sous amphétamines !

Envahie malgré tout par la curiosité, je m'approchai lentement mais sûrement du groupe de Langues-de-Plomb pour espio… jeter un œil à leur travail. Ils étaient tous occupés à inspecter un genre de grand miroir gris et rond posé sur l'esplanade et lançaient parfois des chiffres et des informations bizarres. J'avais l'impression de participer aux derniers contrôles d'une fusée en partance pour Mars.

Au fil de leur passage autour du cercle, des rangées de glyphes chatoyants apparaissaient à la surface du miroir avant de s'estomper rapidement, me donnant l'impression grandissante que nous allions invoquer le Diable ou une connerie du genre. J'avais vu suffisamment de dessins animés japonais et joué à suffisamment de jeux vidéo pour avoir un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce…truc.

Ça puait. Ça puait même un max.

Il était temps de glaner des informations, avant que ce dispositif nous explose au visage.

\- Dites, si c'est pour invoquer une créature de l'Enfer que vous m'avez enlevée, déclarai-je, il va falloir changer de plan. D'une, j'y connais rien en démons et ensuite, je ne suis même pas vierge.

Une Langue-de-Plomb me dévisagea avec une pointe d'amusement, mais les autres m'ignorèrent. Un des employés en tenue de taulard s'approcha de nous et indiqua au Ministre que tout était prêt. Satisfait, Fawley se tourna enfin vers moi et me mata de haut en bas, comme si j'étais une prostituée ou un guéridon en promotion. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'étais ni l'une, ni l'autre.

\- Très bien, Zoé Nightingale, à nous deux.

\- Ecoutez, mon vieux, avant que vous n'essayiez de faire un truc que vous allez forcément regretter, je préfère vous prévenir : je suis une femme mariée et mine de rien, même si j'aime mater les derrière qui me passent sous le nez, je suis fidèle, capisce ?

Le Ministre se contenta de souleva un sourcil avant de comprendre ce que je sous-entendais. Son regard se chargea subitement d'effroi avant de me jauger à nouveau avec un dégoût apparent. Ce type n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour être vexant, j'hésitais entre le cogner et l'admirer.

\- Je vous ai fait amener ici…

\- "Enlever" serait plus exact, l'interrompis-je sans états d'âme.

\- …Pour participer à une mission très importante pour l'avenir de notre beau pays, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à mes récriminations étymologiques. Voyez-vous, depuis quelques années, le Ministère a investi énormément de temps et d'argent dans la recherche et l'avancée magique de grande envergure, et voilà le résultat !

Il désigna le gros miroir d'un geste de la main bien trop exagéré, et, bien décidée à le faire chier jusqu'au bout, je haussai à mon tour un sourcil délicat avant de prendre la parole.

\- Wouaaaah, vous avez fait un miroir. Vous savez que les moldus ont appris à souffler le verre pendant l'Antiquité ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cet artefact n'était qu'une ébauche, un prototype fonctionnant à peine, poursuivit le Ministre, apparemment décidé à ne pas m'écouter. C'est alors que nous avons reçu une aide venue du futur pour terminer le modèle que vous avez devant vous.

\- Heu, j'ai bien entendu ?

Fawley m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait victorieux (j'avais juste envie de gerber sur ses chaussures, mais bon).

\- Vous avez bien entendu, Madame Nightingale. Ceci est la toute première machine à voyager dans le temps !

* * *

Ooookayyy, j'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Ou alors vous avez passé trop de temps devant _Retour vers le futur_ et ça vous est monté à la tête ? Mais… attendez. Vous avez dit que vous avez reçu de l'aide du futur ?

\- Exact, notre prototype ne pouvait que recevoir et envoyer des objet de petite taille d'autres époques. Nous pensions que c'était inutile, mais le Ministère du futur nous a envoyé des instructions pour terminer notre machine. Nous pouvons envoyer des êtres vivants en toute sécurité maintenant.

Mon cerveau bugua. Des décennies de films de science-fiction défilèrent devant mes yeux, et mon côté fangirl sortit de son coma, repoussant ma facette Nightingale pour avoir accès à mes cordes vocales.

\- Mais… c'est un paradoxe de l'écrivain ! m'exclamai-je. Si vous recevez une information venue du futur qui va vous aider à envoyer cette information dans le passé d'ici quelques années, comment est apparue cette information ? Qui l'a inventée ? Vous n'avez jamais regardé _Doctor Who_ ou quoi ?!

Evidemment, qu'ils n'avaient jamais regardé de SF de leur vie.

\- Calmez-vous, Madame, ce n'est pas un paradoxe, intervint une Langue-de-Plomb de sexe masculin. Nos versions du futur viennent juste de finaliser leur version de la machine, ça leur a pris des années pour trouver les bons sorts et les bonnes runes, ils n'ont fait que nous faire parvenir la formule en avance, pour éviter toutes ces années de recherche.

\- Ouais, enfin, même si c'est pas un paradoxe temporel, vous avez quand même créé une nouvelle ligne temporelle, bande d'abrutis ! m'insurgeai-je, toujours traumatisée par les films que j'avais vus sur le sujet.

\- Selon nos collègues du futur, nous avons simplement "réécrit" notre ligne temporelle, comme vous dites, corrigea le Ministre, qui d'après moi devait aimer s'écouter parler.

Nous n'étions qu'à deux chapitres du début de l'histoire, et j'avais déjà envie de me barrer en courant pour rejoindre mon lit douillet avant le début de l'Apocalypse. On devrait obliger tous les scientifiques du monde à regarder des films de SF avant de les autoriser à continuer leurs recherches. Je vous jure…

Dans un même temps, mon esprit opportuniste envisageait déjà toutes les possibilités qu'offrait le voyage dans le temps.

\- Dites, est-ce que je peux utiliser votre machine pour aller dans le futur et puis revenir ? C'est pour… m'assurer que j'achète les actions qu'il faut, m'voyez ?

Allez-y, osez dire que vous n'y auriez pas pensé, à ma place !

\- Bon, bref, vous avez inventé le voyage dans le temps, félicitations - même si vous avez triché. En quoi ça me regarde, c't'histoire ?

\- J'y arrive, reprit Fawley. Nos versions du futur nous ont envoyé des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes concernant notre avenir. Sachez simplement qu'un groupe de terroristes sorciers est en guerre avec le Ministère, et nous manquons cruellement d'informations sur leur nombre, leurs motivations, et surtout sur l'emplacement de leur quartier général.

\- Heu, vous pourriez être plus clair ? Parce que là, ma tête va exploser, le coupai-je à nouveau.

\- Dans les trente ans à venir, un groupe terroriste va mener plusieurs attaques contre le Ministère de la Magie et même nos homologues du futur ne savent pas comment les trouver et les éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Ces individus mettent - mettront, plutôt - la population magique et moldue en grand danger, provoqueront un chaos incommensurable et feront des centaines de victimes collatérales.

\- D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne, fis-je, hésitante.

Le Ministre me retourna une œillade qui me déplut et continua son speech :

\- Nous avons besoin d'un agent infiltré dans le futur, Nightingale. Cet agent nous transmettra toutes les informations qu'il trouvera dans le futur, ainsi que l'emplacement de cette bande de criminels afin que nous empêchions tout ce merdier de se produire ici, dans le présent.

Si on oubliait tout le côté paradoxal de la chose, ça ressemblait à un bon plan. Enquêter dans le futur pour empêcher le présent de partir en couille. Simple, mais efficace. Le souci, c'est que tout ce discours ajouté à ma présence ici me filait des boutons. Nul doute que la conclusion du Ministre n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Cet agent, ce sera vous, Nightingale.

Vous voyez ? Gagné !

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, mon bon monsieur, fis-je avec ma plus belle pose de "vas-y, tu m'intéresses". Je n'ai rien à voir avec le Ministère, je ne vous dois rien et je ne vous aime pas. Pourquoi je bosserais pour vous ? Envoyez un Auror, ce sera plus simple ! En plus, j'ai vu _L'Armée des Douze Singes_, figurez-vous ! Je ne réitérerai pas l'expérience parce que ce film est franchement chelou, mais je sais comment ça se termine, figurez-vous ! Les missions spatio-temporelles, ça craint ! Surtout que je ne suis pas sûre d'en revenir !

Le Ministre sourit, et l'envie de me tailler en courant me prit à nouveau.

\- Voyez-vous, nous avons déjà envoyé des Aurors dans le futur. Ils ont tous été tués par les Ailes rouges - c'est le nom que ces terroristes se sont donné.

\- Donc vous vous êtes dit qu'envoyer une civile était autrement plus pertinent, ironisai-je. Vous paierez au moins mes frais d'enterrement, hein !

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que ces terroristes possèdent une liste des employés du Ministère de notre époque, et ils ont fait en sorte de la mettre à jour régulièrement grâce à des espions. Si nous envoyons un Auror du présent ou du futur après eux, ils ne feront pas deux mètres sans être abattus à vue. Nous avons donc pensé à vous. Réfléchissez, vous n'êtes même pas une sorcière, officiellement. Vous n'avez aucun lien avec le Ministère, vous êtes même connue pour votre haine de l'autorité. Si les Ailes rouges vous capturent, ils ne vont prendront même pas pour une menace sérieuse. Vous êtes l'agent parfait pour cette mission.

Bon, il est vrai qu'en tant que Déchue, j'étais un vide juridique sur pattes. En plus, vu que j'étais la chef des Nightingale, j'avais mes entrées dans le monde magique. Et j'avais _très_ envie de voyager dans le temps, comme toute bonne geek qui se respecte. Sauf que…

\- Alors, ok, je suis parfaite - même si je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour me l'apprendre. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de vous aider ! Vous m'avez enlevée devant chez moi, je vous rappelle, et ça a tendance à m'énerver un _tantinet_. Alors bonne chance avec vos terroristes, moi je me casse. Salut.

Je tournai les talons vers la sortie, mais deux des Aurors me ramenèrent à mon point de départ sans aucun effort. Bon sang, j'aurais dû être obèse.

\- Malgré vos grandes envolées lyriques, vous avez déjà travaillé avec le Ministère, Nightingale, reprit le Ministre. Vous n'êtes même pas considérée comme une civile, vu que vous passez votre temps à arrêter des mages noirs _avant _leur montée au pouvoir. Vous vous êtes taillé une réputation de mercenaire dans le milieu des Aurors, vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Moi, mercenaire ?! C'est n'imp… attendez, si vous m'engagez comme mercenaire, ça veut dire que je serai payée ?

\- Bien entendu. Mille gallions avant, mille après votre retour, déposés à votre domicile dès que vous aurez accepté la mission.

Sacrée somme !

\- Bon, mettons que j'accepte… comment ça se passe ?

\- Nous allons vous envoyer au Ministère du futur et leurs Langues-de-Plomb s'occuperont de vous briefer. D'après ce qu'on sait, le monde a bien changé, en trente ans, alors ne montrez aucune surprise ou vous serez repérée. Trouvez la planque des terroristes, et si vous voyez leur chef - vous aurez une photo de lui auprès de nos homologues - vous avez ordre de tirer à vue. Si vous le tuez, vous augmentez votre récompense de mille gallions supplémentaires. Si par miracle vous les tuez tous, vous recevrez cinq cent gallions par mois jusqu'à votre mort. A votre retour, vous ne parlerez de cette mission à personne, pas même à votre famille. Si vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre langue, nous oublietterons toutes les personnes de votre entourage ainsi que vous-même. Si vous refusez cette mission, nous effacerons également votre mémoire.

Je profitai du fait qu'il reprenait sa respiration pour lâcher un "woaaaw" halluciné. Je me sentais comme un agent secret dans un de ces films stupides avec Tom Cruise. Ou dans un _James Bond_, au choix.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que dans ce futur, les moldus sont au courant de l'existence de la magie, fit le Ministre plus doucement. Le Ministère a dû fermer les frontières des îles britanniques pour empêcher la nouvelle de se répandre, et les moldus ont réagi de façon… mitigée. Il leur a été impossible de les oublietter, car tout le territoire a été touché. N'essayez pas de transplaner en dehors des îles, la barrière ne vous laissera pas passer et vous risquez de le regretter.

A ce moment de la conversation, je me sentais… bousculée, comme si on essayait de me faire accepter une mission dangereuse en l'enrobant dans des centaines d'informations plus ou moins pertinentes. Cependant, je savais que révéler la magie aux moldus pouvait se révéler catastrophique si le phénomène était mal géré. Et d'après ce que je venais d'entendre, le Ministère avait _très_ mal géré le problème, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Ce qui voulait dire que ma famille était potentiellement en danger dans cet avenir sombre et inconnu. Il était donc de mon devoir de chef de clan de tout faire pour les protéger, même s'ils étaient chiants.

Je devais donc me rendre dans le futur pour protéger le présent. Seule.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'étais résignée. Les Aurors ne perdirent pas de temps et me refilèrent un sac à dos rempli de fringues passe-partout que je dus enfiler dans les toilettes du Département des Mystères. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je les décrive.

Je me séparai donc à regret de mon t-shirt Sonmi-451 rose flashy et de mon pantalon troué pour les remplacer par un t-shirt noir et triste et un pantalon en cuir de dragon souple. Je grimaçai devant les chaussures hideuses qu'on m'avait données et gardai mes boots compensées. Mes godasses et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Je refusais de sauver le monde sans mes chaussures fétiches, question de principes.

Je transvasai les vivres et les bouteilles d'eau dans mon sac à dos personnel, où mes space cookies attendaient leur heure, et me préparai à prendre la route. Pas question que je laisse mes pâtisseries illégales au Ministère, ils étaient encore capables de les bouffer, ces cons !

Les Aurors fixèrent mes boots avec réprobation, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils me remirent aux Langues-de-Plomb comme si j'étais en sucre, et les sorciers scientifiques m'invitèrent à prendre place au centre du disque miroitant. Je jetai un œil à la matière grise, qui s'était mise à onduler, et hésitai à monter dessus. Ça avait l'air… _vivant_.

Je finis tout de même par prendre mon absence de courage à deux mains et allai me placer sur le cercle central. La plateforme vibra sous mes pieds, et je levai un pouce tremblant vers les Langues-de-Plomb pour leur signaler que tout allait bien. C'était le moment de lâcher une réplique culte, si vous voulez mon avis. Je fouillai ma mémoire pour trouver des mots immortels à prononcer d'un air inspiré, mais rien d'intéressant ne me vint à l'esprit.

\- Décorporation dans trois, deux… signala un scientifique.

\- Heuuuu, merde ! Vers l'infini et au-delàààààà ! m'écriai-je en hâte.

Un rayon blanc aveuglant s'éleva autour de moi, et je me sentis très bizarre, comme si mon corps se délitait. Je plissai les yeux pour apercevoir ma main et faillis dégobiller en la voyant tomber en poussière. J'ouvris la bouche pour signaler le problème, mais le temps que je parle, je n'avais plus de bouche.

Submergée par l'horrible expérience, je perdis connaissance.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Eeeew, voilà qui est gore XD_

_Un p'tit commentaire pour la route ? :D_


	3. Star Trek, c'était mieux avant

_Salut la compagnie ! Oui, j'ai un jour de retard et oui, je m'en fiche un peu. Y a aussi le fait que j'ai écris plus de quinze pages pas plus tard que jeudi, donc hier matin j'avais pas trop envie de rempiler, vous comprenez._

_Bref, j'ai vu pire comme retard. Merci pour les commentaires de la semaine dernière et bonne lectuuuure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis une légende** ou _**Star Trek**_**, c'était mieux avant**

Je vais vous dire. Se désintégrer, c'est nul, en plus d'être salissant.

Je veux dire, quitte à subir un truc aussi atroce, je pourrais au moins ressentir des chatouillis, ou un truc random qui me change les idées, mais non. Vous vous retrouvez juste condamné à regarder votre corps tomber en miettes - tant que vous avez des yeux, bien entendu. Et croyez-moi, ça craint un max.

Je revins à moi en sentant mes molécules se percuter à grande vitesse et se ressouder les unes aux autres. Ça non plus, vous ne voulez pas le ressentir. C'est comme se manger autant de petits coups de poing dans la tronche. Oh merde, et si je fusionnais avec mes fringues en mode _La Mouche_ ?! Pire, avec mes écouteurs ! Et… est-ce que ma peau apparaîtrait avant mes fringues ? Est-ce que j'allais finir à poil devant tout le Ministère ?

Peu à peu, je réalisai que j'avais à nouveau des bras, des jambes et même des orteils. J'étais visiblement vautrée sur un disque gris luisant, et une épaisse fumée blanche s'élevait de ma personne. Entendant des voix autour de moi, je levai un pouce en l'air, histoire de dire "hé les mecs, vous n'avez pas réussi à me tuer !", puis l'abaissai pour montrer mon manque d'enthousiasme à l'égard de ce moyen de transport.

\- Alors les gars, je vous mets deux. Sur dix. Même dans _Star Trek,_ ça n'a pas l'air aussi traumatisant de se téléporter ! me plaignis-je.

Très sérieusement, j'attendais encore le début d'incendie qui prouverait que non, le Ministère n'avait pas la classe nécessaire pour voyager dans le temps. Regardez Schwarzenegger. Hermione. Marty McFly ! Eux, ils ont la classe et eux, ils ne s'évanouissent pas pendant le moment le plus intensément geek de leur vie. Bon, Schwarzy est arrivé dans le passé sans la moindre trace de vêtements et j'étais très reconnaissante d'avoir gardé les miens. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de racketter les gens avec style, notez bien.

Je finis tout de même par me relever en titubant et manquai de me péter la gueule en bas de l'esplanade qui portait le disque magique. Il fallait vraiment que je recopie tous ces glyphes pour… ma curiosité personnelle.

Une Langue-de-Plomb vint m'ausculter en vitesse, histoire de voir si tous mes morceaux étaient bien recollés aux bons endroits, puis il me poussa vers une silhouette noire et franchement peu engageante. Vu son style, ça devait être un Auror. Il avait des gadgets que je n'avais jamais vus avant, mais dans l'ensemble, il ressemblait bien à un Auror : grand, sinistre, totalement le genre de gars qui vous collerait une contravention pour excès de vitesse sur Segway.

Vous ai-je dit que je détestais les flics ?

Bah voilà, c'est fait.

Le mec me tendit un genre de dossier bien organisé dans une farde en carton et m'indiqua par monosyllabes qu'il s'agissait de toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin pour remplir ma mission. En tout cas, c'est pas en 2060 qu'on a appris à communiquer verbalement hein…

Me souvenant subitement que j'étais trente ans dans le futur, je jetai un coup d'œil aux environs et ne vis pas de différences notables avec mon époque, si ce n'était les grandes draperies noires qui pendaient du plafond en vagues soyeuses. On aurait dit que le plafond était un ciel orageux, mais sans les éclairs. Trois décennies, et tout ce qu'ils changent, c'est la déco. Ben voyons.

Deux Langues-de-Plomb vérifièrent tout de même que j'avais mon équipement de survie et s'étonnèrent devant mes boots. Ils inspectèrent ma baguette en prunellier et eurent l'air très intéressés lorsque je leur révélai que je l'avais faite moi-même. Logiquement, ils ne découvriraient jamais qu'elle n'était pas déclarée.

\- Dites, et si je me croise ? demandai-je soudain, frappée par un souvenir d'_Harry Potter_ 3.

\- He bien, essayez de ne pas vous croiser, me conseilla très intelligemment la Langue-de-Plomb qui tripotait mes seins sous prétexte de vérifier l'attache de mon sac à dos.

\- Merci Captain Obvious, je m'en étais pas doutée, grommelai-je en lui tapant sur les doigts.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, intervint l'Auror. Dans ce futur, vous êtes morte.

* * *

J'étais encore sous le choc de l'annonce de ma propre mort quand on me jeta dehors par une porte de service, désillusionnée pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des potentiels espions.

Alors comme ça, j'étais morte avant l'âge de la pension, c'était bien naze. J'aurais bien aimé connaître les circonstances de mon décès, ça pourrait m'aider à éviter de crever bêtement… Remarquez, si j'arrivais à retrouver les membres de ma famille du futur, ils pourraient peut-être m'éclairer, qui sait ? Après tout, l'avenir n'était pas gravé dans la pierre.

N'empêche, mourir, ça craignait encore plus que de devenir la Mouche (la version Jeff Goldblum hein).

Secouant la tête pour m'ôter ces pensées macabres de l'esprit, je m'éloignai un peu du Ministère pour pouvoir annuler ce désagréable sort de Désillusion. Ce que je vis sur le chemin me stupéfia.

On aurait dit un remake du Blitz. Plusieurs maisons avaient été incendiées, d'autres portaient des tags insultants, voire meurtriers à l'égard des sorciers, et les fenêtres de toutes les habitations sans exception étaient barrées par des planches en bois clouées à l'arrache. Les rues londoniennes étaient jonchées de détritus et de panneaux annonçant la fin du monde, ce genre de trucs. Le ciel était lourd et gris, et un genre de chatoiement bleu le parcourait. Il s'agissait sans doute de la barrière dont le Ministre m'avait parlé.

Je m'approchai d'une fenêtre pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais une paire d'yeux apparut entre deux planches et me fila des palpitations. Vu la taille du visage que je venais d'apercevoir, il s'agissait de celui d'un enfant qui squattait probablement l'habitation manifestement abandonnée par ses propriétaires.

Okay, Londres ressemblait à un No Man's Land, mais quand même : où étaient les parents de ce gosse ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il une expression aussi meurtrière ? Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine sur le visage d'une personne qui n'a pas encore eu le plaisir de faire ma connaissance…

Mais bon sang, qu'était-il arrivé à ma ville ?

Prise d'un doute affreux, je transplanai jusqu'à la maison que je partageais avec Curtis et ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant ma petite chérie complètement effondrée sur elle-même. Vu les taches noires qui recouvraient ce qui restait de la façade, on l'avait brûlée du sol au plafond et elle avait fini par s'affaisser.

\- Oh, Merlin, Curtis… CURTIS ! m'égosillai-je en fonçant dans les décombres pour retrouver une trace de mon mari.

Je m'égratignai les mains avec les briques et les vestiges des poutres qui soutenaient autrefois le plafond du grenier, mais les gravas étaient trop nombreux et moi, trop petite. Je me retirai donc en hâte des ruines de ma maison et sortis ma baguette d'un geste rageur.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! m'écriai-je.

Je me fichais éperdument d'être vue par des moldus, tout ce que je voulais, c'est Curtis, vivant et en bonne santé. Les briques et les poutres s'élevèrent dans les airs avec un peu trop d'élan, et je me retrouvai face à une vue éclatée de ma maison. Je ne vis ni ossements, ni cadavre de guitare, et je sus que Curtis n'était pas mort ici. Il ne bougeait jamais sans sa guitare, après tout.

Soulagée, je laissai retomber les ruines et me pris un énorme nuage de poussière dans la figure. Je transplanai ensuite à mon magasin, bien décidée à retrouver ma famille. Le Ministère pouvait attendre, ils avaient trente ans d'avance après tout.

Ma petite échoppe n'avait plus de vitres. Quelqu'un les avait toutes explosées avec des pavés et avait tagué les murs, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Enfin, au moins les murs étaient-ils toujours debout et plus ou moins intacts.

Je transplanai une troisième fois vers l'Irlande, cette fois vers le Manoir des Nightingale. Si ma famille devait être quelque part, c'était bien là.

Je défis les protections magiques d'un coup de baguette et levai les yeux sur la gigantesque bâtisse… avant de buguer. Le Manoir avait… disparu. Il n'était pas en ruines, n'était même pas un peu abîmé. Il avait purement et simplement disparu de la falaise, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je pouvais encore voir le tracé des murs entre les touffes d'herbe, mais même les caves n'existaient plus.

Quelqu'un avait effacé _mon _Manoir de la surface de la Terre ! Et ça ne datait pas d'hier, car les plantes du jardin avaient pris leur indépendance et recouvraient à présent une bonne partie de la lande.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, soufflai-je, ahurie.

La maison et le magasin avaient été pris d'assaut par des moldus, mais le Manoir avait été littéralement effacé par un sort. Quel sorcier complètement malade avait pu faire ça ?! Et puis merde, où était ma famille ?!

Vu l'absence de témoins, je pouvais me permettre de m'effondrer. Mes genoux heurtèrent l'herbe tendre d'Irlande et des sanglots douloureux remontèrent dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer normalement.

Je n'avais plus rien. Plus aucun repère, plus aucune famille, et j'étais sûre que mes amis moldus devaient être avec les Nightingale depuis le début de ce merdier, donc je n'avais plus d'amis non plus.

Je restai agenouillée dans l'herbe pendant une éternité, et même l'air marin que j'aimais tant n'arriva pas à me redonner le sourire. Étonnamment, je ne pleurais pas, j'étais juste en train de hoqueter comme une idiote, étouffée par des larmes que je n'arrivais pas à verser. Je réussis finalement à récupérer l'usage de ma gorge et voulus pousser un hurlement de rage digne d'un film dramatique, mais tout ce qui sortit fut :

-PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent enfin, et je me penchai en avant pour écraser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. J'étais… j'étais anéantie, certes, mais je restais Zoé Nightingale, la tête du clan de sorciers le plus dangereux et le plus imprévisible au monde. Ma Moi du futur avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de mettre la famille à l'abri avant sa mort, qui sait ?

En plus, tant que je n'aurais pas vu leurs cadavres, je n'y croirai pas, voilà tout. C'est le genre de truc que dirait Méroé la Dure. J'allais effectuer cette mission, et dès que je rentrerai en 2030, j'allais emmener toute ma famille… en Norvège tiens.

Je pris une grande inspiration et une position assise un peu plus confortable. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de cadavre, il n'y a pas de meurtre. Toutes ces années de matage de séries policières m'avaient au moins appris ça. Il était temps d'ouvrir mon sac à dos et de passer en revue tout ce que le Ministère m'avait filé comme infos sur cette bande de terroristes psychopathes voleurs de maisons.

* * *

Je venais d'exhumer de mon sac le dossier sur les Ailes rouges ainsi qu'une pochette contenant du parchemin, un stylo et des instructions. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de communiquer avec le Ministère du présent, compris-je en lisant ces dernières. Je pouvais écrire mes rapports sur le parchemin et les envoyer dans le passé grâce au rituel décrit en annexe. De la magie temporelle portable, la classe.

Ceci dit, je n'étais pas sûre de trouver la patience d'écrire de longues lettres d'amour à Fawley.

J'ouvris ensuite le dossier et me plongeai dans la lecture des rapports jaunis du Ministère.

Les Ailes rouges s'étaient fait connaître de la population magique en 2030 en lançant une attaque-surprise sur le Ministère. L'un d'eux avait même essayé d'assassiner le Ministre à l'arme blanche, mais l'attentat avait été déjoué par l'intervention héroïque d'un Auror, qui s'était jeté entre son patron et son assaillant.

Les terroristes avaient ensuite pris la fuite sans raison apparente et avaient provoqué un chaos sans nom pour empêcher les Aurors de les suivre jusqu'à leur repaire. Le Ministère avait donc rassemblé ses hommes pour enquêter sur les motivations et le repaire de ce groupement, mais les terroristes les avaient une nouvelle fois pris par surprise en dévoilant l'existence de la magie au cours d'une manifestation moldue en plein cœur de Londres. Au même moment, une lettre dénonçant les liens entre le gouvernement moldu et le Ministère avait atterri dans toutes les chaînes de télévision et de radio du pays ainsi que sur Internet, provoquant un tollé général aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Au début, les moldus avaient cru à une blague, mais quand les images de la manifestation leur parvinrent, la magie devint subitement réelle dans les esprits les plus obtus. Si les jeunes internautes avaient pris ça comme un rêve devenu réalité, les adultes responsables avaient vu la magie comme une menace et s'étaient barricadés chez eux par peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec de grands méchants sorciers.

Paniqué, le Ministre avait pris la pire des décisions : fermer les frontières physiques et numériques des îles britanniques. Autrement dit, plus rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir, et Internet fonctionnait en mode restreint. Les informations ne circulaient plus qu'à l'intérieur du territoire, et la Grande-Bretagne avait été officiellement coupée du reste du monde. Cela n'avait pas dû arranger les touristes, qui séjournaient donc à l'hôtel depuis trente ans. Wouaaaah.

Le Ministère avait également mis en place des mesures strictes pour retrouver et punir les responsables, mais ces derniers avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre et ne réapparaissaient que pour lancer des attaques-éclairs sur les bâtiments et alliés du Ministère.

Les moldus avaient donc bien compris que leur gouvernement leur cachait des tonnes de secrets depuis des années et les soumettait à une bande de dingues avec des robes et des baguettes magiques, et subitement, les incidents survenus pendant la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort - et même après - s'étaient éclaircis. Alors, avec l'enfermement forcé, les moldus s'étaient mis en colère, _très_ en colère, surtout quand le Ministère prit officiellement le pas sur leur gouvernement pour essayer (en vain) de calmer le jeu. Certains groupes extrémistes s'étaient même formés et entamèrent une guerre ouverte contre le Ministère. À défaut de pouvoir tabasser des Aurors, ils s'étaient rabattus sur les sorciers ordinaires.

Des familles entières de sorciers avaient disparu, et personne ne savait si elles étaient tombées sous les coups des moldus ou si elles avaient choisi la fuite. Le Ministère lui-même ignorait où tous ces sorciers se trouvaient, vu que le sort de Traque n'avait pas encore été instauré officiellement, à l'époque. C'était sûrement à ce moment que les Nightingale avaient sagement décidé de s'esquiver, pensai-je avec espoir.

A partir de là, la situation avait stagné. L'économie s'était effondrée avant de s'en remettre, lentement mais sûrement, et le reste du monde devait sans doute croire que les îles britanniques s'étaient enfoncées sous les eaux, un truc du genre. Le marché des baguettes, entre autres, s'était littéralement pété la figure, car l'essentiel des matériaux nécessaires à cet art délicat venaient de contrées lointaines. Les rares baguettes restantes étaient vendues en priorité aux Aurors, et les vieux sorciers léguaient leur baguette à leurs petits-enfants ou à la communauté magique dans leur testament.

Je trouvais ça triste. Tout ça à cause d'une bande de terroristes…

Je me reposai quelque temps sur la lande, car mon corps accusait encore le coup du voyage dans le temps. Mine de rien, on était loin des films où le héros se relève l'air de rien après un voyage de cent ans dans le passé.

D'un autre côté, je réfléchissais aux conséquences de tout ce merdier. Premièrement, Poudlard devait fonctionner au ralenti, avec tous ces enfants qui arrivaient sans baguette. Sans compter que dorénavant, les moldus savaient que la Voie 9 3/4 existait et pouvaient très bien identifier les sorciers grâce au passage secret. Les parents avaient sûrement dû conduire leurs enfants par transplanage à Pré-au-Lard, ces dernières années.

Par contre, les nés-moldus n'avaient pas eu cette chance, surtout si leurs parents étaient du genre "mort aux sorciers !", et ça expliquait peut-être le petit psychopathe que j'avais vu à Londres. Si les moldus étaient encore plus racistes qu'avant, apprendre que leurs enfants étaient magiques avait dû les dégoûter. Et hop, autant d'abandons d'enfants !

C'était déprimant. Je n'avais peut-être pas de bons souvenirs de Poudlard, mais il valait mieux s'y trouver plutôt que de provoquer des accidents magiques dans les rues sans pouvoir se maîtriser. Surtout quand la population desdites rues détestait la magie.

Bon, avec tout ça, mon enquête n'avançait pas beaucoup. Je manquais d'infos et je ne trouverais plus rien en Irlande. J'avalai une barre énergétique et retournai à Londres, vu que la capitale était au commencement de toute cette affaire. J'étais rudement contente d'avoir regardé toutes ces séries policières, dites donc !

* * *

Je réapparus sur une avenue que je pensais déserte, le pied droit sur celui d'un type qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

\- Ooooops, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, ça, m'enthousiasmai-je sans prêter attention aux récriminations de ma piste d'atterrissage involontaire.

Je m'écartai un peu du gars avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de me dégager de là lui-même, et pris le temps de le détailler. Il était plus grand que moi, comme la plupart des gens, et avait une barbe grisonnante ainsi qu'une batte de baseball garnie de clous.

Ma description s'arrêtera donc là, car en général, les sorciers et les moldus pacifistes ne portent _pas_ de batte de baseball garnie de clous. Et en plus, il n'était pas seul et ses amis avaient l'air tout aussi accueillants.

\- Boooon, bah je vais vous laisser hein ! m'exclamai-je avec bonne humeur avant de tourner les talons en vitesse.

Le grisonnant m'attrapa par le poignet, manquant de me déboîter l'épaule en me tirant en arrière. Je pivotai donc pour me retrouver plus ou moins face à lui et, sans réfléchir, lui envoyai mon poing replié dans la gorge. Il me lâcha en poussant un grondement sifflant - vu que je venais de lui couper le souffle (que voulez-vous, je suis canon) - et ses potes m'encerclèrent, une grimace belliqueuse sur le visage.

\- Elle a un laissez-passer, ça doit être une des putes du Ministère ! beugla l'un d'entre eux.

\- Heu, bah, non, balbutiai-je, honteuse de m'être fait prendre aussi facilement. J'ai rien à faire avec le Ministère et je ne suis pas du genre à vendre mon corps, désolée.

Il y avait un mensonge dans ces deux affirmations, je vous laisse deviner laquelle. J'étais un peu occupée, voyez-vous.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, à vrai dire. Ils partaient du principe que je possédais un laissez-passer pour expliquer ma capacité à transplaner sans souci. Peut-être que le Ministère avait, en plus de la Traque, lancé des sorts à tous les sorciers pour les obliger à passer par eux pour voyager ? Non mais quelle bande d'opportunistes !

Pendant que je réfléchissais, mon cerveau bien entraîné après toutes ces années d'aventures potentiellement mortelles étudiait les moldus, essayant de déterminer leurs points faibles. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je sorte une baguette pour me défendre, et j'étais sûre qu'ils me tabasseraient à mort au moment où je plongerai la main dans ma veste.

J'allais donc faire exactement le contraire.

\- Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, pétasse de sorcière, ordonna le grisonnant, qui avait semble-t-il récupéré ses capacités pulmonaires.

Je décidai de frapper au moment où le groupe se mit en branle. L'un des moldus attrapa mon avant-bras, sûrement pour me traîner derrière lui, et je le tirai vers moi d'un coup sec pour lui péter le nez de l'autre main. Il me lâcha pour agripper son appendice nasal, et j'en profitai pour lui enfoncer mon genou dans le ventre. Je visais plus bas, mais bon.

Le gars s'effondra en couinant et je me servis de son dos comme d'un tremplin pour me propulser vers celui qui avait un problème aux genoux. Une balayette plus tard, le type était à terre et gémissait à propos de son arthrite. Deux moldus tentèrent de me prendre en sandwich, mais je me laissai rouler plus loin pour les éviter.

Je me relevai en vitesse et tendis le bras vers eux pour relâcher un faisceau de magie pure vers leurs jambes. Je ne perdis pas le temps d'observer les résultats pour satisfaire ma curiosité personnelle et pris mes jambes à mon coup vers un réseau de ruelles que je connaissais comme ma poche.

Le tout n'avait même pas duré une minute. Il paraît que les hommes mettent sept secondes de plus à réaliser le danger quand ils sont face à une femme. Le tout était de mettre ces sept secondes à profit.

Mine de rien, mes mésaventures avaient porté leurs fruits, sans compter mes longues séances de matage de films d'action malgré les réprimandes de Rachel, qui trouvait que je grossissais. Elle avait raison, ceci dit, vu que j'avais pris trois kilos l'hiver dernier.

Je filai comme une flèche dans les ruelles de Londres, bénissant le nombre de fois où je m'y étais perdue. Les moldus me suivaient en aboyant des ordres - comme si j'allais leur obéir - et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je pouvais transplaner, bien sûr, mais le faire au milieu de sa course était une très mauvaise idée, surtout que le même genre d'incident pouvait m'arriver dans un autre quartier de Londres. Si je continuais de me donner en spectacle, tous les moldus du coin allaient se mettre en chasse et mon portrait allait finir placardé sur tous les murs de la ville.

Pas que ça me déplaise de voir mon doux visage à tous les coins de rue, mais tout de même, l'égocentrisme a ses limites.

Je tournai si vite dans une ruelle que je faillis me manger un mur, puis avisai une benne à ordure et me cachai derrière en me promettant de me désinfecter plus tard. J'eus à peine le temps de m'accroupir en catastrophe derrière les poubelles que les moldus débarquèrent, encore plus furieux qu'auparavant. Ils continuèrent tout droit sans me prêter attention et disparurent dans le dédale de petites rues. Je me relevai avec la sensation du méfait bien fait et m'éloignai dans le sens opposé en sifflotant.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'écrase sur ma bouche pour me tirer à l'intérieur d'une baraque abandonnée, bien sûr.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Bon, navrée pour le passage triste, mais il fallait quand même que ça arrive. C'est pour faire avancer le scénar', m'voyez ?_

_Une review ou un sort !_


	4. Je me la joue Sorcière de Hamelin

_Bonjour à tous !_

_**Warning majeur :**__ Dans ce chapitre, Zoé fait sa B.A. de la décennie, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! :o_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les enfants perdus** ou **Je me la joue Sorcière de Hamelin**

J'atterris sur le dos comme une idiote après être passée à travers une cloison toute pourrie pour me retrouver dans une maison abandonnée, si j'en croyais l'épaisse couche de toiles d'araignées pendues au plafond. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière et constatai que j'étais entourée… d'enfants.

Je roulai sur le côté pour me retrouver sur le ventre et me redressai sur mes genoux, renonçant à me relever entièrement pour ne pas leur faire peur et me prendre une balle ou un coup de couteau. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ma taille de naine allait effrayer qui que ce soit, mais je préférais tout de même éviter de mourir bêtement.

\- C'est à quel sujet… ? demandai-je poliment en passant les gosses en revue, histoire de voir s'ils étaient armés et dangereux.

A la base, je considère toujours les enfants comme des créatures dangereuses. Non mais vous avez vu leurs cordes vocales ? Essayez donc de passer à côté d'une école vers huit heures du matin, et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire !

\- De la bouffe, fit sèchement le plus âgé d'entre eux.

Il devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, mais il était tellement maigre qu'il me faisait pitié.

\- Ou du fric, renchérit la blonde sous-alimentée à sa droite.

Je fronçai les sourcils, paumée. Personnellement, j'aurais dit "_Et_ du fric", mais bon.

\- Hé, il est pas écrit "bonne poire" sur mon front ! répliquai-je, outrée qu'on ait pu me prendre pour une femme faible et compatissante.

Ben oui, si je n'avais pas d'enfant, c'était pour une bonne raison. Enfin, si on oubliait ma flemme.

Je tirai ma baguette de ma veste et la brandis, satisfaite de pouvoir enfin le faire pour me défendre. Il y avait sept enfants et les plus jeunes avaient l'air d'avoir dans les cinq ans. Je pouvais les stupéfixer sans problème, mais ce damné cœur n'y était pas.

Les gosses inspirèrent bruyamment en voyant ma baguette, et certains reculèrent d'un pas. Bon, je pouvais peut-être m'en tirer grâce à l'intimidation.

\- Hé ouais, les p'tits gars, je suis une sorcière très puissante, mentis-je, et vous m'avez bien énervée, là.

Je fis luire le bout de ma fausse baguette et fis semblant de réfléchir au sort que j'allais lancer. Les gosses se consultèrent du regard, apeurés, et celui qui semblait être leur chef regarda dans tous les coins, cherchant des yeux une issue ou une batte de baseball pour taper sur le crâne de votre humble narratrice.

Alors que la peur atteignait son paroxysme chez les mômes, je ressentis quelque chose d'inédit. Une pression magnétique et invisible traversait la pièce délabrée, et j'aurais parié qu'elle émanait des gosses et se nourrissait de leur terreur grandissante envers ma personne. Peu à peu, les rares objets présents dans la pièce se mirent à léviter dans ma direction, menaçants.

\- Une seconde. Vous êtes des sorciers ? m'étonnai-je.

Une ampoule cassée fila droit vers ma tête et je me baissai pour l'éviter.

\- _Reducto_ ! lançai-je immédiatement.

Les objets contondants se désagrégèrent sur place et les enfants considérèrent les petits tas de poussière avec intérêt.

\- Vous pourriez nous apprendre ? Madame ? fit une gamine d'à peu près huit ans.

\- Heu, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour ça. Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ? m'impatientai-je, complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce vous faites tous ici ?!

\- Nos parents nous ont abandonnés, expliqua le plus âgé des garçons. Ils ont eu peur de nos pouvoirs et ils nous ont laissés dans la rue quand on était petits.

\- Mais… comment avez-vous survécu tout ce temps ? demandai-je, horrifiée par la conduite des moldus.

\- Une vielle dame nous a recueillis, elle disait que ce qu'on est n'est pas important. Le principal, c'est ce qu'on en fait, fit la plus âgée des filles. Elle a pris soin de nous pendant des années et nous a appris à lire, à compter… Puis elle est morte à cause d'une maladie et les humains nous ont mis à la porte.

\- Les humains ? Vous voulez dire les moldus ?

Les gosses acquiescèrent en silence et ma consternation s'accentua encore, si c'était possible.

\- Mais… vous êtes des humains, vous savez ? Les sorciers ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont juste des humains avec un don pour la magie ! On n'est pas dans _X Men_, que je sache !

\- Après ça on a trouvé les autres, continua le chef en montrant les plus jeunes du doigt. Il n'y a que Cecilia qui est… "moldue". Son père vivait dans la rue et les miliciens l'ont trouvé.

\- Les miliciens ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Il y a carrément une milice maintenant ?

\- T'as vécu sous un rocher pendant tout ce temps ou quoi ? répondit le chef, sarcastique.

* * *

Décidément, ce monde futuriste me dégoûtait de plus en plus. Non seulement les sorciers étaient chassés comme du gibier par la milice des moldus, mais en plus les enfants nés-moldus étaient abandonnés à leur sort (et en bas âge) par leurs parents ! Le monde était devenu complètement dingue ! Enfin, encore plus qu'avant.

Contre la promesse d'un bon repas et de plusieurs tours de magie, les enfants m'emmenèrent dans leur planque officielle, c'est-à-dire un vieux bureau de poste désaffecté dont les murs tenaient encore debout. Il y avait une petite cuisine et plusieurs sacs de couchage trop grands que les enfants avaient dû piquer dans un magasin d'équipement sportif.

Toute la bâtisse était poussiéreuse, à l'exception d'une étagère qui contenait quelques livres d'une propreté déroutante. Après des années dans la rue, les gosses avaient vite compris qu'apprendre à lire était vital. Une poignée d'ados et d'enfants plus jeunes surveillaient le bâtiment et me dévisagèrent bizarrement quand je pénétrai dans leur chez-eux. Ils se déridèrent rapidement quand le petit commando leur apprit que j'étais une sorcière "avec une baguette et tout !".

Ils étaient une quinzaine en tout, et me regardaient comme si j'étais leur foutue mère. Ils ne devaient pas souvent croiser de sorciers vivants et en bonne santé, à mon avis.

Bon, que pouvais-je faire ?

Je commençai par allumer un feu magique dans un poêle, car la pièce était froide malgré toutes les couvertures plaquées contre les fenêtres. Les enfants se rassemblèrent tout autour et le chef, qui s'appelait Peter, m'aida à faire l'inventaire de la cuisine. Il y avait une cuisinière en état de marche, des casseroles pas encore rouillées et assez de vaisselle pour un régiment. Evidemment, le tiroir à biscuits avait été pillé depuis longtemps, et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver de quoi préparer un plat convenable pour tous ces gosses.

Je réfléchissais encore au problème quand mon regard tomba sur les enfants, qui jouaient aux charades autour du poêle. Un sourire maléfique s'étira sur mon visage et j'entrepris aussitôt de récupérer les coordonnées de leurs parents. J'obtins ainsi neuf adresses un peu partout dans Londres auprès de ceux qui avaient été abandonnés plus tard que les autres et transplanai avec Peter.

\- Wow, fit le gamin en se penchant en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

A moins qu'il n'ait envie de vomir, bien sûr.

\- Ouais, on finit par s'y faire. Ou pas, plaisantai-je, un poing sur la hanche. On est au bon endroit ?

Peter se redressa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que nous n'étions plus à la Poste. Il tourna sur lui-même pour s'assurer que nous étions bien dans la rue et me considéra avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une grande sorcière alors !

\- Bien évidemment, me vantai-je en secouant mes cheveux désordonnés, réussissant juste à me coincer les doigts dans les nœuds.

Peter siffla et pointa du doigt une jolie maison de banlieue, le genre de baraque qui coûte un rein par an à entretenir.

\- C'est de là que vient Millie d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit en arrivant, confirma l'ado. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

Je lui adressai un sourire éblouissant et sortis ma baguette.

\- Vois-tu, Peter, il existe trois genres de sorciers dans ce bas-monde. Les gentils sorciers, c'est ceux qui ont disparu sans laisser de trace ces dernières années. Les méchants sorciers, c'est ceux qui s'en prennent aux premiers. Et les sorciers adorateurs du chaos, comme moi, c'est ceux qui s'en prennent aux gentils et aux méchants juste pour le fun.

\- Mais… c'est bien ou pas ? s'interrogea très sérieusement l'ado.

\- C'est moyen. Ce n'est ni bien ni mal, c'est juste moyen. _Accio bouffe_ !

Il y eut un bruit de vitres brisées ainsi que des cris paniqués et je continuai mon laïus avec un grand sourire sadique :

\- Et ça, mon petit, c'est le bruit fracassant du karma qui s'abat sur la tronche des parents indignes de Millie.

* * *

Après nos visites successives dans neuf maisons londoniennes, Peter m'adorait et j'avais rassemblé plusieurs kilos de vivres. J'avais de la viande, des patates, plein de légumes et même du chocolat, des épices et du beurre. Je pouvais préparer une grosse marmite de ragoût avec ça ! Et de la soupe.

Peter déposa les trois bouteilles de soda que nous avions volées dans la cuisine, et aussitôt, quatorze paires d'yeux se posèrent sur nous, la bave aux lèvres. Ne vous demandez surtout pas comment des yeux peuvent avoir des lèvres, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

\- Ok, il est déjà tard et tout le monde a faim, donc on va faire ça selon les bons vieux principes de Ford : à la chaîne, lançai-je avec enthousiasme. Vous, les plus vieux, vous vous occuperez de laver et découper les légumes. Les plus jeunes nettoieront la vaisselle et mettront la table pour seize, et moi je m'occupe des trucs qui cuisent. Hop hop hop !

Je découpai moi-même la viande avec un couteau pas très bien aiguisé et finis par l'achever à coups de _Diffindo_. Je la fis revenir rapidement à la poêle, puis la réservai dans un grand saladier. Grâce à ma main-d'œuvre motivée, les légumes furent prêts en un rien de temps et bientôt, une soupe indéterminée ainsi qu'un épais bouillon frémirent dans deux grosses marmites. Je rectifiai l'assaisonnement, puis ajoutai la viande au ragoût. (Ne vous fiez surtout pas à ma façon de préparer ce plat, l'auteure n'en a jamais fait de sa vie, cette incapable)

\- Ça sent boooon ! s'exclamèrent les gosses tandis que les plus âgés servaient la soupe.

\- Ouais, je suis pas mécontente sur ce coup-là, lâchai-je en buvant ma part.

J'aurais eu du mal à décrire la couleur du potage, mais c'était franchement pas mauvais ! C'était souvent Curtis qui cuisinait, à la maison, donc j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir perdu la main. Le ragoût fut rapidement avalé et il en restait même pour le lendemain matin ! Bon, sur les toasts, c'est un peu étrange, mais au moins, nous ne mourrons pas de faim !

Une bonne rasade de soda recouvrit le tout dans nos estomacs déjà pleins, et je fis la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique. Bordel, j'adore la magie.

Comme promis, je passai la soirée à faire de petits tours de passe-passe aux gosses. Les pauvres, ça devait leur faire plaisir de penser à autre chose qu'à leur vie de merde… Le souci, c'est que je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment pour m'occuper d'eux, surtout si les moldus continuaient d'abandonner leurs gosses !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un mal de dos épouvantable. Enfin, au moins, j'avais pu dormir avec un toit au-dessus de ma tête, et vu les averses qui avaient arrosé la capitale pendant la nuit, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps sans abri. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à mon problème de gamins et je pensais avoir trouvé un début de solution.

J'y pensais encore en faisant réchauffer les restes de ragoût pour le petit-déjeuner, et puis en mangeant.

\- Dites, les mômes, qu'est-ce que vous savez des Ailes rouges ? finis-je par demander, plus par curiosité que par désir d'aider le Ministère.

\- C'est quoi ça ? marmonna Peter d'un ton absent.

\- Ben vous savez, les sorciers terroristes ? Ceux qui ont foutu le bazar un peu partout au Royaume-Uni ces dernières années ?

\- Jamais entendu parler, grogna Peter.

\- Il y a des oiseaux rouges dans la ville, intervint Cecilia d'une toute petite voix trop mignonne.

\- Oh, et tu pourrais me les montrer ?

* * *

Effectivement, Cecilia n'avait pas menti. Il y avait bien des oiseaux rouges aux ailes déployées peints sur les façades des maisons des sorciers disparus.

\- Il y a ça sur toutes les maisons vides, c'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'on peut les piller, expliqua la petite fille.

\- Pratique, reconnus-je.

De mon point de vue, ça ressemblait plutôt à une signature post-méfait, mais bon, si ça avait de bons côtés… Maintenant, j'étais sûre que les terroristes avaient enlevé tous ces gens, mais pourquoi ? A moins que ce ne soit un coup monté du Ministère pour faire croire au peuple que le vrai ennemi, ce sont les terroristes ! Alors qu'en fait, les terroristes sont nos amis… ouais, j'avais vu trop de films, ça avait tendance à me rendre parano.

Bon, les décalcomanies ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup, à vrai dire. J'allais pouvoir passer à mon second problème : les gosses. Je pourrais les laisser en plan, mais rien que d'imaginer les centaines d'autres mômes paumés dans les villes de Grande-Bretagne, ça me filait des envies de meurtre.

\- Tiens, Peter, tu saurais m'indiquer où se cachent les autres groupes d'enfants de Londres ?

Le gamin énonça à voix haute tous les lieux de rassemblement des autres gangs et je les indiquai d'une croix sur un plan touristique trouvé par terre quelques kilomètres auparavant. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas m'occuper de tout le pays, mais je pouvais tout de même sauver les gosses de Londres, même si ça me prenait la journée.

J'entraînai les gamins jusqu'à mon ancienne boutique (vous savez, celle en ruines ?) et leur demandai de faire le guet pendant que je fouillais parmi les décombres pour retrouver tous mes bouquins de magie étrangère et mes carnets de recettes personnels. Je fourrai le tout dans mon sac à dos avec plusieurs sachets d'ingrédients exotiques séchés qu'aucun apothicaire de 2060 ne pouvait avoir en stock, avec la barrière et tout ce bordel.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ? m'exclamai-je en ressortant des ruines de mon magasin chéri.

Je recomptai tout ce beau monde et leur ordonnai de se prendre par la main. J'attrapai ensuite Peter par le bras et fis transplaner tout le groupe vers un endroit que tous les sorciers de ma génération connaissaient bien : Pré-au-Lard.

Le village était en meilleur état que Londres, mais les sorciers faisaient une tête jusque par terre. Ils me jetèrent des drôles de coups d'œil en me voyant débarquer avec toute une classe de marmots, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils avaient bien raison de me foutre la paix, je les aurais mordus, sinon.

Suivie de ma horde d'enfants, je pris le chemin de Poudlard et ouvris les immenses portes de bois en soufflant comme un bœuf. Après une bonne minute d'efforts, nous pûmes entrer dans le hall de l'école et tombâmes nez à nez avec une bande de professeurs aux yeux écarquillés et à la baguette brandie. Comme si on allait les attaquer, sérieusement.

\- Je vous amène des nouvelles recrues ! claironnai-je en poussant les mômes devant moi.

Les enfants sifflèrent d'admiration devant le grand hall du château, et je dus moi-même retenir une larmichette d'émotion. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cette salle, deux employés du Ministère me tenaient par les bras et essayaient de m'en faire sortir de force après avoir cassé ma baguette. L'un d'eux avait fini avec mon doigt dans l'œil, et bordel, j'en étais fière.

Les profs ne mirent pas longtemps avant de prendre les petits en charge. Après tout, de ce que j'en savais, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves dans l'école, en ce moment.

\- Je vous en ramène d'autres très vite ! Et je vous laisse vous occuper de les faire adopter par des sorciers ou de gentils moldus hein ! Et pour les nourrir aussi ! m'écriai-je en courant vers les limites du domaine pour pouvoir transplaner à nouveau vers Londres, rassembler les autres enfants perdus et tous les ramener au château.

Je dus faire plusieurs allers-retours pour récupérer tout le monde, mais vu le sourire émerveillé des gosses devant Poudlard, ça en valait la peine.

Les professeurs attribuèrent rapidement une Maison aux nouveaux élèves, leur prêtèrent de vieux manuels de cours, même aux plus jeunes et aux rares moldus, et les invitèrent à manger avec la poignée d'élèves qui étaient déjà là. Voilà qui mettrait de l'animation dans les couloirs, dites donc.

Satisfaite du travail accompli, j'entrai par effraction dans la première chambre que je pus trouver et m'aplatis sur le lit pour faire une sieste, assommée par mes trop nombreux transplanages. Je leur filerai mes bouquins et ma recette de proto-baguette magique à mon réveil…

Un toussotement amusé me tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard, et j'ouvris un œil agacé avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je roulai comme une crêpe vers l'extrémité du lit et me laissai tomber sur le sol de pierre, amortissant ma chute avec mes boots compensées.

Je me concentrai alors sur le nouveau venu, dont j'avais très sûrement squatté la chambre. C'était un vieillard plutôt grand et mince avec une courte barbe argentée. Il se dégarnissait à partir du front, mais son chapeau pointu dissimulait la plupart des dégâts. Son visage m'était familier, mais je ne parvins pas à le replacer avant de voir ce qu'il tenait sous son bras.

Une plante en pot.

\- Pardon pour l'intrusion, baragouinai-je plus ou moins sincèrement. Est-ce que vous êtes Neville Londubat ?

Le vieil homme posa sa plante sur son bureau et m'adressa un gros clin d'œil chaleureux.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Neviiiiille ! J'aime bien ce type, c'est totalement le genre de gars qui se transforme en vieux papy tout gentil XD_

_Un p'tit commentaire pour le Sieur Londubat ? ^^_


	5. La bonne vieille méthode

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de Zoé Nightingale ! _

_J'espère que votre confinement se passe bien et que vous n'êtes pas encore devenus dingues ! (pour moi c'est facile, je suis déjà dingue par avance, ça aide)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mode Serdaigle : on** ou **La bonne vieille méthode**

J'avais eu Neville Londubat comme prof, quand j'étudiais à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il était parmi les profs qui avaient demandé mon renvoi, mais avant ça, il avait toujours fait preuve de gentillesse à mon endroit. Toutes mes connaissances sur les plantes me venaient de lui et de ma cousine Blanche, qui était jardinière au Manoir. Si j'étais une aussi bonne potionniste, c'était donc en partie grâce à lui. L'autre partie étant mon don inné pour les touillages hasardeux, bien entendu. Hrm, hrm.

\- Zoé Nightingale, déclara Neville en me regardant de haut en bas. Ne devriez-vous pas avoir la soixantaine bien tassée ? A moins que vos prodigieux talents en potions ne vous aient permis d'inventer un filtre de Jouvence ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, figurez-vous, répondis-je, pince-sans-rire. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de plancher sur la question. Il se trouve que je suis une voyageuse du temps, en ce moment !

\- C'est une profession qui existe ? s'étonna Londubat avec un sourire incrédule.

\- Pas encore, mais je compte bien l'inventer. Dites donc, elle pue un peu, cette période, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Neville se rembrunit et prit place sur un des fauteuils de son petit salon privé. Ce qui me fait penser que j'étais toujours assise sur son plumard. Ouuuups. Se lever ou ne pas se lever ? Telle était la question que je me posais tous les matins.

\- Disons que la situation a dégénéré de façon incontrôlable, reprit Neville sans faire attention à mon débat intérieur. Poudlard se meurt, Mrs Nightingale. Nos élèves sont de moins en moins nombreux chaque année, et nous avons dû supprimer certains cours par manque d'effectifs. Et cette barrière nous empêche d'aller chercher d'autres élèves et professeurs ailleurs, évidemment.

\- Mais… les profs ne sont-ils pas assez puissants pour la traverser ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Il semblerait que cette barrière soit la seule mesure préparée en amont par le Ministère. Quand les moldus ont découvert la magie, il ne s'est pas passé cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un n'appuie sur un bouton et déploie le mur. Nous avons été pris au dépourvu et aucun sort ne semble capable de transpercer cette fichue barrière. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant.

\- Ah. C'est la merde, constatai-je avec une éloquence à toute épreuve.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis une nouvelle question commença à me turlupiner.

\- Dites… Pourquoi les moldus abandonnent-ils leurs enfants ? Ils ont peur d'eux ou quoi ?

Londubat me retourna une œillade triste.

\- Ce n'est pas de leurs enfants qu'ils ont peur, mais du Ministère. Le Ministère a pris le contrôle du gouvernement, mais ce sont encore des moldus qui interagissent avec le peuple moldu, donc ça les rassure. Cependant, quand un enfant magique naît, il tombe sous la juridiction du Ministère, et ses parents aussi. La haine des moldus à l'encontre du Ministère est plus grande encore que celle qu'ils nous vouent, ainsi, ils abandonnent leurs enfants dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention d'eux.

\- C'est compréhensible, mais ça reste dégueulasse, rouspétai-je entre mes dents.

\- Il reste tout de même des moldus tolérants. Certains dissimulent même des sorciers et des enfants magiques chez eux pour les protéger du Ministère et des miliciens moldus ! A ce propos, j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs auprès des enfants que vous nous avez amenés aujourd'hui. " Accio bouffe ", hein ? ricana le prof de Botanique.

\- Il marche très bien, ce sort, me justifiai-je. Il manque un peu de classe, mais je manquais de temps pour trouver une formule plus spécifique.

Neville se contenta de rigoler en répétant "accio bouffe", et je me sentis un peu mieux. Sauf que, comme toujours quand tout va bien, mes emmerdes principales me revinrent en pleine tronche. Je déteste mon cerveau, par moments.

\- Au fait, il paraît que la moi de soixante ans est morte, vous savez comment ?

Le prof me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si je mentais ou si j'étais folle, puis il reprit d'un ton prudent :

\- Si c'est le cas, je n'étais pas au courant. Heu… toutes mes condoléances ?

\- Bon, alors, savez-vous où se trouve ma famille ? Je veux m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, vous comprenez…

\- Oh, connaissant les Nightingale, je ne me ferais pas de souci pour eux, si j'étais vous. Ils se cachent sûrement quelque part en rackettant les voyageurs et les Aurors perdus.

\- Oui, ce serait bien leur genre, répondis-je avec tendresse.

Le jour où les Nightingale arrêteront de piquer les affaires des gens sera le jour où je commencerai à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour l'équilibre du monde.

\- Bon ! m'exclamai-je brusquement en sautant du lit.

Une couverture se péta la gueule, et j'eus la décence de rougir avant de la remettre à sa place, l'air de rien.

\- Je disais donc : bon, j'ai des trucs pour vous ! fis-je avec embarras.

Je sortis mes bouquins et mes carnets personnels de mon sac et les remis au professeur, qui les fixa avec étonnement, puis avec intérêt à mesure qu'il en lisait les titres.

\- Voilà tout ce que j'ai sur l'usage de la magie sans baguette. Apprenez-la à vos élèves, ce sera toujours ça de pris. Oh, et il y a quelque part une page volante avec une recette intitulée "catalyseur magique". C'est pour fabriquer des baguettes de rechange. Faites-en bon usage. Et voici des ingrédients pour potions. ils sont un peu vieux…et secs, mais ils devraient faire l'affaire.

Neville releva sur moi une paire d'yeux ronds, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il venait de remporter l'Euro Million.

\- Il vous suffit de suivre la recette et de charger les baguettes avec la magie brute des élèves, ça devrait leur permettre d'apprendre à lancer des sorts stables, continuai-je, toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand je commettais une bonne action.

Est-ce que ça faisait cet effet-là aux gens normaux ? Bizarre…

\- Bon, vous promettez de garder les mioches hein ? Apprenez-leur la magie, même à ceux qui sont trop petits, et prenez soin d'eux, il faut que je me barre moi, me hâtai-je d'ajouter avant qu'il ne fasse un truc gênant comme me prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Mais attendez ! s'écria Neville alors que je prenais la porte. Vous…vous nous offrez une opportunité en or de fabriquer des baguettes et vous ne me laissez même pas vous remercier !

\- Oh, vous savez, les effusions et moi, ça fait vingt mille. En plus, je suis quasi-sûre qu'on se reverra, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Après un départ en catastrophe, quelques "youhouuuuu !" échangés avec mon troupeau d'enfants et une petite balade en solo vers Pré-au-Lard, je finis par transplaner jusqu'à Londres, qui était toujours aussi déprimante qu'à mon arrivée en 2060. Cette fois, je n'y couperai pas. Il me fallait trouver ces terroristes. Le dossier préparé par le Ministère ne comportait pas grand' chose à propos de leur identité, aussi me faudrait-il fouiller le passé pour éclairer le présent.

Ouaaaaaah, je parle bien hein ?

Bon. Mon téléphone était en morceaux, donc Internet n'était pas vraiment une solution exploitable. Enfin, je pouvais chercher des cybercafés, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'établissements que je fréquentais trente ans plus tôt, donc il me faudrait d'abord les trouver.

Je choisis donc la solution la plus simple et dirigeai mes pas vers le _London Metropolitan Archives_.

Le grand bâtiment rouge était bien crade, mais il avait tout de même l'air d'abriter du monde malgré l'état "blitzien" de la ville. J'entrai par la grande porte et me retrouvai dans la salle de lecture où se trouvaient encore quelques ordinateurs (les autres avaient sûrement été volés) et quelques chercheurs, qui consultaient de vieux bouquins avec déférence. Bien décidée à faire les choses correctement, je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers le bureau d'accueil, un genre de comptoir rouge pétant particulièrement dur à manquer.

\- Bonjour, lançai-je à l'archiviste de sexe masculin qui se trouvait là. Je souhaiterais consulter les journaux locaux de l'année 2030, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout à fait, puis-je avoir votre carte d'usager je vous prie ? répondit l'archiviste en lançant déjà une recherche dans son inventaire informatisé.

\- Heu. C'est-à-dire que je ne le suis pas. Usagée, je veux dire. Je suis une femme toute neuve et très propre sur elle, balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvu.

On ne me demandait jamais de carte d'accès quand j'allais lire des bouquins érotiques à la bibliothèque ! Après, il est vrai que je me trouvais aux archives, ce n'était pas exactement le même genre de lecture…

\- Dans ce cas il va falloir vous inscrire, Madame. Vous devrez payer une cotisation de cinq livres par an, et vous pourrez effectuer autant de recherches que vous le désirerez pendant les heures d'ouverture.

\- Heu, d'accord, faisons ça.

J'extirpai cinq livres de mon porte-monnaie, prenant garde à ne pas montrer mes gallions, et les plaquai sur le comptoir du type, qui avait sorti un rectangle en carton de nulle part.

\- Puis-je voir votre carte d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment sans toucher mon argent.

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir et ma carte se retrouva plantée dans un lecteur de puces. Le gars passa son écran en revue, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes née en… 2000 ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Ah, merde. J'étais tellement habituée à être entourée de ruines que j'avais oublié que nous étions en 2060. Oh la boulette.

\- Oh, oui, mais j'ai une excellente crème antirides, vous savez, mentis-je en lui sortant mon plus joli sourire.

Comme l'air méfiant du gars ne disparaissait pas, je repliai les doigts à l'intérieur de ma veste pour attraper ma baguette en prunellier.

\- Madame, il me faut _votre_ carte d'identité, s'impatienta l'archiviste.

\- Oh, bien sûr, celle-là, c'est celle de ma mère, navrée. J'ai dû passer à la banque pour elle, et… vous connaissez les personnes âgées, il faudrait presque avoir leur acte de naissance sur soi pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas !

Je fis mine de sortir ma carte d'identité de ma poche intérieure et pointai ma baguette sur lui en me penchant vers le comptoir pour que personne ne la voie.

\- _Confundo_, soufflai-je.

L'homme cligna des yeux, incertain, puis finit par noter mon nom sur ma carte d'usager. Il me fit ensuite signer un règlement intérieur, puis encaissa mes cinq livres sans cérémonie.

\- La presse locale de 2030, c'est bien ça ? vérifia l'archiviste en tapotant sur son clavier.

J'acquiesçai et il m'adressa un sourire poli avant de m'indiquer la salle de lecture.

\- On vous apporte ça tout de suite, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Vous pourrez récupérer votre carte d'usager en partant. En attendant, bonne lecture, Madame.

Je traînai les pieds jusqu'à une table et ignorai les coups d'œil intéressés qu'un des chercheurs me lançait. S'il continuait à me les briser, j'allais sortir ma baguette et ce crétin ne s'en sortirait pas avec un simple sort de Confusion, moi je vous le dis…

Cinq minutes plus tard, une archiviste débarqua avec un chariot rempli de boîtes en carton et en déposa deux devant moi avant de distribuer le reste aux autres. Sans perdre de temps, j'ouvris la première d'entre elles et tombai sur les nouvelles des premiers mois de ma chère année 2030. Ah, qu'on était tranquilles en ces jours-là…

La seconde boîte fut plus intéressante. J'y trouvai plusieurs numéros concernant la magie, et les Unes suintaient la panique. Prenant garde à ne pas mélanger les journaux, je les passai en revue à rebours pour trouver la date de la manifestation. Le journal du lendemain s'ornait d'une énorme photo d'une foule de moldus effrayés ainsi que de genres de feux d'artifice aux formes si étranges qu'ils ne pouvaient être d'origines non-magiques. Des barrières flottaient dans les airs, et au-dessus de la foule, un oiseau en feu rouge-orangé déployait ses ailes comme pour saluer quelqu'un.

Il pouvait s'agir d'un phénix, mais ses plumes étaient trop courtes. Je penchais plutôt pour un genre de moineau, voire une hirondelle. Dur à dire, vu que la bestiole est en flammes. En tout ça, ça faisait très _Hunger Games_ avec une touche de Voldemort, même si un piaf de feu avait quand même plus de gueule qu'un crâne vomissant un serpent.

En tout cas, cette photo était très belle.

Je scrutai la foule pour apercevoir le sorcier qui avait jeté tous ces sorts, mais je ne trouvai pas de baguettes levées vers le ciel ou de capes noires. Au lieu de ça, je finis par tomber sur trois têtes rousses très familières et perdues dans la masse. La première était Méroé, qui avait l'air inquiet. Pas étonnant, vu qu'un sorcier venait de révéler l'existence de la magie. La seconde silhouette était celle de ma mère, qui se tenait de profil. Elle tenait son bracelet magique contre sa poitrine et regardait les moldus comme si elle se demandait comment ils allaient réagir.

La troisième silhouette, en revanche, fut impossible à identifier. La rouquine tournait le dos au photographe et je ne voyais pas assez bien ses vêtements pour pouvoir la reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce Otrera, peut-être était-ce juste une moldue aussi rousse qu'une Nightingale, je n'en savais rien. En tout cas, elle avait l'air tendu.

Je me rencognai dans mon siège, essayant de comprendre ce que je venais de découvrir. Deux - peut-être trois - membres de ma famille se trouvaient sur les lieux de la manifestation, au moment où tout a basculé. Avaient-elles eu un tuyau concernant les terroristes ? Essayaient-elles de les empêcher d'agir ?

…

Étais-je la personne qui les avait mises au courant de cet incident, une fois revenue dans mon présent ?

Tout ça devenait très compliqué.

Bien sûr que j'essaierais de changer le futur en mettant des bâtons dans les roues de ces terroristes si je le pouvais. Bien sûr que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour sauver tous ces gosses de la misère.

Remarquez, je pouvais aussi choisir l'option la plus nightingalienne et emmener toute ma famille ainsi que mes amis en Europe avant le début des hostilités. Si je rentrais bien à la date prévue, il me resterait quelques jours pour agir, c'était jouable. J'avais toujours voulu visiter l'Italie, de toute manière.

… Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, mais quoi ?

Je passai les articles suivants en revue, les lisant en diagonale pour trouver des réponses avant la fermeture du centre d'archives. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à mes années d'études, quand je compulsais des dizaines de bouquins pour trouver des détails stupides du genre "les sirènes portent-elles des bigoudis ?" pour ajouter une note d'originalité à mes devoirs. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, tout comme moi à cet âge, sachez que non, elles n'en utilisent pas.

Il me fallut environ deux heures de recherches et quelques années de journaux supplémentaires pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait dans cette affaire. La conclusion me laissa avec plus de questions que de réponses.

Les terroristes. Ils ne tuaient personne. Jamais.

Bon, on retrouvait parfois des blessures et des mutations bizarres chez les victimes de leurs frappes, mais personne n'avait perdu la vie en affrontant les Ailes rouges. Si la tendance se vérifiait dans les journaux suivants, cela voulait dire que ces terroristes s'arrangeaient pour rester cachés depuis trente ans sans tuer personne.

La vaaaache !

Cette histoire de manifestation mise à part, je commençais presque à les apprécier, ces cons.

Bon, il y avait toujours ces histoires d'enlèvements de sorciers et de moldus, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on n'avait jamais retrouvé de corps. A quoi ces otages servaient-ils ? Étaient-ils enrôlés de force dans l'armée des Ailes rouges ? Servaient-ils de monnaie d'échange pour récupérer des terroristes capturés par le Ministère ?

Le reste de mes hypothèses étant inspirées par des films particulièrement moches, je préfère les garder pour moi, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Je me tapotai la lèvre inférieure, perplexe.

Bon, fouiller le passé ne m'apporterait pas plus de réponses. Il fallait que je trouve les espions de ces gens et que je me serve d'eux pour trouver leur planque, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. L'idée d'envoyer un rapport au Ministère du passé m'effleura l'esprit, mais je la repoussai. Je bossais déjà pour eux, je n'allais pas non plus leur faire de la lèche comme un gentil petit Auror !

Je pouvais aussi parler à Neville, mais à la seule mention du mot "transplanage", mon cerveau émit une plainte courroucée. J'avais un peu trop abusé, je l'avoue, et même mon estomac était de cet avis. Il poussait des gémissements de temps à autres, et c'était très gênant.

En parlant de trucs gênants, les clins d'œil, "psssst" et autres saluts du chercheur en chaleur me tirèrent une fois de plus de mes pensées. Bordel, on ne peut donc plus enquêter tranquillement dans ce pays ? Je roulai les yeux dans sa direction sans cacher mon irritation et levai la main où se trouvait mon alliance.

Le gars la fixa sans comprendre et je finis par replier tous les doigts, sauf celui du milieu, histoire d'être claire. Non mais vraiment ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi lourdingue !

Voyant l'heure de fermeture arriver à grands pas, je rangeai soigneusement tous les journaux dans leur boîte respective et allai les rendre au comptoir, où l'on me tendit ma carte d'usager. Je la glissai dans mon porte-monnaie et pris le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

La tête pleine d'interrogations, je flânai dans Londres sans faire attention à l'endroit où je me rendais. Le soleil se couchait et il me fallait un endroit où passer la nuit. Il me fallait aussi un plan pour le lendemain. Comment pouvais-je trouver les espions des Ailes rouges ? Avaient-ils une marque caractéristique ? De drôles de chapeaux ? Un salut bizarre et potentiellement ridicule ? Est-ce que je devais leur faire le salut vulcain ?

Et surtout, comment allais-je leur extorquer des infos si j'arrivais à les dénicher ?

Je me heurtai à une façade et levai la tête, perdue. Mes pas m'avaient ramenée à l'ancienne poste où j'avais passé la nuit précédente avec les gosses.

Bon, j'avais donc un endroit où dormir. Yahouuuu !

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Encore un chapitre calme, mais dans le suivant, Zoé fait la chasse aux espions !_

_Un p'tit commentaire pour tata Lilisu ? :D_

_A la prochaiiiine !_

_PS : D'où l'intérêt d'avoir bossé dans un centre d'archives deux ans auparavant \o/_


	6. Barbie reine du Metal

_Bonjour tout le monde ! On a avancé le nettoyage d'un jour, donc j'en ai fait de même pour le chapitre de la semaine O:) Z'êtes contents hein ?_

_Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, blablabla, amusez-vous bien, lisez bien, merci pour les reviews et joyeuse Fête des Lapins !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tournée minérale **ou **Barbie reine du Metal**

Le lendemain matin, je me levai de mon canapé à moitié mort avec l'impression grandissante d'être une femme de quatre-vingt ans avec trente ans d'arthrose derrière elle et un balai à la place de la colonne vertébrale.

Enfin, "se lever" est un peu présomptueux, comme choix de mots. Imaginez que vous cuisez une crêpe dans une poêle (pas sur une de ces plaques chauffantes avec six ersatz de crêpes dessus, hein !) et que vous essayez de la faire glisser gracieusement dans une assiette. Si vous êtes doué, vous y parviendrez sans que la crêpe ne tombe sur le sol, roule sur le carrelage et finisse dans la gamelle du chien comme si elle avait une volonté propre. Non, elle devrait simplement atterrir avec légèreté dans votre assiette avec un petit "flop" qui fleure bon la… ben, la crêpe.

Maintenant remplacez la crêpe par moi et la poêle par le divan. Vous ne tarderez pas à remarquer l'absence totale d'assiette dans cette métaphore. Voilà, vous l'avez.

J'ai donc essayé de rouler en bas du divan, j'ai rebondi sur un ressort cassé et glissé comme une merde sur le tapis. Le tout en faisant "flop", bien entendu.

… Je ne sais pas qui est l'enfoiré qui parle de crêpes depuis tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, j'ai faim.

Je me levai d'un pas chancelant, faillis me prendre la table basse et sautai dessus à la dernière seconde en mode tortue ninja. Gémissante à cause de mon mal de dos, je descendis de la table avec un peu plus de précautions et me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand je pense que les gosses dormaient dans des lits de plumes à Poudlard…

Fouillant dans les placards, je finis par trouver de quoi faire un pain. Un _petit _pain.

Je dosai les ingrédients à vue de nez et malaxai l'espèce d'alien blanc qui collait au plan de travail et à mes poings, et finis par en tirer un genre de boule vaguement regardable. Je pense toutefois que j'avais mis trop d'eau, vu sa tronche.

Comme j'avais l'eau à la bouche et aucune envie de tester le four, j'optai pour la méthode la plus rapide ; la magie. Avec du recul, je me dis que c'était un très mauvais plan.

\- _Incendio_ ! lançai-je avec conviction à mon petit pain.

Je faillis bien brûler le plan de travail en même temps, mais un second sort plus précis se concentra uniquement sur mon futur petit-déjeuner. Ça, c'est ce qui arrive quand on rentre chez soi le soir et qu'on a la flemme de préparer la bouffe pour le lendemain matin.

Cuire du pain avec une flamme directe… ce n'est carrément pas une bonne idée, sachez-le. Pour commencer, mon petit pain a pris feu. Je ne savais même pas que c'était dans le domaine du possible. Pendant la cuisson, je dois dire que je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée. Mais quand je l'ai vu virer au noir, j'ai paniqué.

\- Merde, je fais quoi ? _Aguamenti_ ? Non, il va être dégueu après…

Je finis par enfiler des maniques pour tapoter mon pain et éteindre le début d'incendie pâtissier. Je me retrouvai avec un genre de caillou noir aplati et tout dur avec des cornes. Ne me demandez pas d'où viennent les cornes, surtout.

Le petit pain maléfique me rendit mon regard, et j'éprouvai soudain une peur panique à l'idée de le manger. Saisissant mon absence de courage à deux mains ainsi qu'un couteau, je raclai tout le brûlé jusqu'à trouver une couche plus brune que noire, et en coupai un morceau pour le goûter, suspicieuse.

Mon pain avait un goût de… pain. Un pain très sec et très dur, puis surtout très chaud. Je le laissai refroidir pendant ma toilette rapide dans l'évier de la cuisine (que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une salle de bain sous la main) et enfournai le reste de mon repas en grimaçant de temps à autres. On atteignait presque le niveau d'entraînement pour mâchoires du pain français, et je sais de quoi je parle, vu que parfois, Gaspard cuisinait au Manoir pour éduquer les "impies britanniques" à la "majestueuse cuisine française".

J'avalai une tasse de thé brûlant avec mon désastre gastronomique, histoire d'humidifier le truc et de lui donner un minimum de goût, puis me brossai les dents avec les doigts. J'utilisai les doigts de l'autre main pour me coiffer sommairement, puis quittai la poste pour reprendre mon enquête.

Ce n'est qu'en croisant un café que je réalisai, horrifiée, que j'aurais pu me payer un repas digne de ce nom au lieu de manquer de foutre le feu à tout le quartier.

* * *

Mon plan était simple : faire la tournée des bars en espérant tomber sur un espion et le suivre en douce jusqu'à sa planque. Pourquoi joindre à ce point l'utile à l'agréable, me demanderez-vous ? He bien, parce qu'un bon espion se place là où il peut entendre toutes les rumeurs locales sans devoir payer les gens. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire la tournée des coiffeurs, remarquez.

En plus, ce serait l'occasion idéale d'avoir des informations sur ma famille et l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Très vite, une faille dans mon plan m'apparut. Je venais juste de me lever, et les habitués des bars ne devaient pas encore s'y trouver. C'est alors que ma montre me réconforta : il était déjà plus de midi.

Woah, le transplanage m'avait _vraiment_ vidée…

Je m'assis au comptoir de mon premier bar de la journée et jetai des coups d'œil aux alentours. Le nombre de gens en train de picoler au lieu de manger était mirobolant. Enfin, pas étonnant, vu que leur ville était en ruines et leur pays coupé du reste du monde. Ce genre de détails devait avoir tendance à déprimer le peuple.

Je commandai un chocolat chaud, histoire d'avoir un peu de sucre dans le sang, et observai la populace. S'il y avait un sorcier dans la foule, il devait être très discret. En même temps, c'était ça ou se faire sortir _manu militari_ par les miliciens présents et se faire exécuter en place publique. Ou pire.

Et des miliciens, il y en avait un paquet dans la salle.

La plupart étaient armés et jetaient des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'eux, s'arrêtant sur certains visages, sûrement ceux des "pas encore habitués mais presque". J'eus soudainement l'impression d'être passée au scanner et tournai la tête pour apercevoir un homme d'au moins quarante piges qui me dévisageait avec de petits yeux plissés.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos, et je retins la réplique acerbe qui me montait dans la gorge. Si je voulais des infos, il fallait que je me la joue subtile, c'est-à-dire… être tout, sauf moi-même. Je commandai une bière auprès du barman et, mes deux verres quasiment pleins dans les mains, je vacillai jusqu'à la table de mon stalker.

\- Bonjour, claironnai-je avec mon ton le plus jovial. Je suis journaliste, est-ce je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Tout en grimaçant intérieurement face à la gentillesse dont je devais faire preuve, je poussai la bière dans la direction du gars en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne m'agresse pas. Il me fixa avec un sourcil levé, ne sachant que penser, et finit par accepter l'alcool. Je lui souris d'un air niais et sirotai mon chocolat, histoire de le mettre en confiance.

\- Okay, mais je veux pas voir ma trombine dans le journal, compris, Mrs… ? grinça-t-il finalement.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Zoé, roucoulai-je en me sentant l'âme d'un pigeon.

Un pigeon fringué en noir des pieds à la tête qui essayait d'avoir l'air séduisant malgré sa coiffure en forme de champignon atomique et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

Prenant soudain conscience de mon manque de sex-appeal journalistique, je tirai mon t-shirt vers le bas pour lui faire entrevoir le début de ma poitrine (pas plus loin, il est pas écrit "call girl" ici !). Le gars eut l'air beaucoup plus détendu, d'un coup.

\- Alors… commençai-je, incertaine. Trente ans après le grand bouleversement, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le mec leva l'autre sourcil sans quitter mon t-shirt des yeux.

\- En colère, on est tous en colère, Ma'am.

Je fis mine de noter sa réponse sur un bout de papier et relevai les yeux vers lui, les paupières battantes comme une porte tambour.

\- Vous pouvez développer ? susurrai-je en me giflant mentalement.

Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme tout à fait sexy que je suis à l'aise dans ce genre de situation !

\- Ben, les foutus sorciers ont foutu le pays en l'air avec leur magie à la con, et depuis, l'autre connard de Fawley nous tient tous par les bijoux de famille et on ne peut même pas se réfugier en Europe ! Depuis que ces enfoirés fanas du latin nous contrôlent, on n'arrive plus à garder notre job, les prix ont explosé et le nombre de SDF aussi !

\- Ah oui, je vois, assurai-je en hochant la tête, compréhensive. Et les terroristes n'arrangent rien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme soupira.

\- J'vais vous dire, si ces gens étaient normaux, ils me causeraient aucun problème !

\- C'est vrai ! Ils n'attaquent que les autres sorciers ! renchérit un autre client.

Je remarquai à cet instant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient jointes à notre discussion, pressées d'ajouter leur grain de sel aux récriminations de mon témoin.

\- Mais ils enlèvent des gens honnêtes, aussi, fit remarquer une femme bien trop maquillée pour son propre bien.

\- Honnêtes ? Mon œil ouais ! Tous ces traîtres cachaient des sorciers chez eux, peut-être même des enfoirés du Ministère !

Ce fut à mon tour de soulever les sourcils. Les moldus enlevés étaient donc tous des amis des sorciers ?

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire que les gusses du Ministère avaient fait des descentes chez eux juste avant leur disparition, reprit la femme-pot de peinture.

\- Donc ils ne bossaient pas pour le Ministère, conclus-je tout haut pour relancer le débat. Peut-être qu'ils cachaient les sorciers qui essayaient d'échapper au contrôle du Ministère, justement !

\- De toute façon, le résultat est le même : ils ont tous disparu et le Ministère est toujours là, fit un vieil homme. C'est à se demander si c'est pas ces fichus politiciens qui les ont fait disparaître en se cachant derrière les terroristes.

\- Mais pourquoi auraient-ils enlevé des sorciers ET des moldus ? fis-je, paumée.

\- Pour l'exemple ? On dit qu'ils sont tous morts, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- De toute façon, c'étaient des traîtres et des sorciers, alors bon…

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes devant cette constatation et le vieux moldu me fixa avec curiosité.

\- J'ai déjà vu des cheveux roux comme les vôtres, vous savez ?

\- Ah oui ? C'est assez courant, comme couleur de cheveux, là d'où je viens, répondis-je évasivement.

Mes aisselles commencèrent à transpirer, et je plaquai mes bras contre mon torse pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Evidemment, tout le monde ne vit plus que ça.

\- Heu, hé bien, merci pour votre implication à tous, balbutiai-je en me levant de ma chaise. Il faut que je continue mon reportage ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bon courage pour la suite !

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la porte et sortis en vitesse, nerveuse. Il fallait vraiment que j'affine ma technique d'interrogatoire et que je teigne mes cheveux, aussi. Le brun m'irait bien, je pense. Un avis ?

\- Je me souviens, maintenant, fit la voix du vieux dans mon dos. La dernière fois que j'ai vu des cheveux pareils, c'était il y a trente ans, et ils appartenaient à des sorcières.

Je me retournai pour me trouver face-à-face avec lui. Il était encadré par des miliciens, qui avaient dû suivre notre conversation d'une oreille et étaient sortis pour chasser de la rouquine en entendant les soupçons du vieux.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre une quelconque sorcière et moi, je suis mol… normale !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la rue et je vis le barman fermer les rideaux métalliques de son commerce. Oulah, ça commençait vraiment à puer, là.

\- T'allais dire quoi, là ? "Moldue", c'est ça ? ironisa l'un des miliciens. Tu sais qui parle comme ça ? Les gars du Ministère.

J'allais rétorquer que tous les sorciers parlaient ainsi, mais d'une, ça allait définitivement foutre ma couverture en l'air, et ensuite, ils ne devaient pas beaucoup dialoguer avec les sorciers ordinaires. Les seules fois où ils devaient entendre des sorciers parler devaient être lors des discours de Fawley et sa suite…

Oh merde, ils pensaient que j'étais un Auror. Ou pire, une espionne ET une sorcière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils détestaient, au final ? Les sorciers ou les Aurors ?

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, établis-je d'une voix calme et assurée. Je travaille pour le _Mirror _et je veux juste boucler mon article sur le ressenti des Londoniens en cette période difficile. C'est tout.

Je m'éloignai d'eux en vitesse et marchai d'un pas vif en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche. J'allais m'y dissimuler et profiter de l'occasion pour transplaner vers une autre entrée de métro à quelques kilomètres de là. Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait récupéré de la veille, mais c'était ça ou me faire torturer, puis tuer.

Je descendis rapidement les marches en béton et m'apprêtai à sortir ma baguette, mais il y avait des témoins. Je me dirigeai donc vers les voies avec une démarche que j'espérais décontractée, puis profitai d'un embarquement terminé pour sortir ma baguette de ma veste.

\- Je le savais, fit une voix près de mon oreille.

Je voulus me retourner pour jeter un sort à mon stalker, mais un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête me sonna assez efficacement pour lui permettre de m'arracher mon arme.

Comment m'avait-il suivie aussi discrètement ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas entendu ?

Le stalker empocha ma baguette et cria pour alerter les autres, qui déboulèrent sur le quai pour courir dans ma direction, visiblement très énervés. Il fallait que j'agisse avant qu'ils ne nous arrivent dessus, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Je sautai sur le dos du voleur de baguette en ignorant ma vision floutée et faillis me retrouver sur les rails à cause de mon manque d'équilibre. Et ouais, c'est ce que ça fait quand on se mange un coup de poing.

Le gars n'eut donc aucun mal à me repousser, ce qu'il fit avec un dégoût absolument pas dissimulé. Mon amour-propre allait en prendre un coup, dites donc.

J'exhortai mon corps à reprendre son aplomb et me baissai pour faire une balayette à mon voleur. Je ne pus faire bouger qu'un seul de ses pieds, mais c'était suffisant. Je me redressai rapidement et le poussai de tout mon poids sur le côté, et il tomba enfin sur le quai. Le pousser sur les rails aurait été facile, mais d'une, je n'étais pas une psychopathe, et surtout, il avait encore ma baguette sur lui.

Je m'apprêtai donc à lui faire les poches quand les autres moldus me tombèrent dessus. Un coup de batte derrière le genou envoya mes fesses rejoindre le sol, et je les fixai , ahurie. Je venais d'un Londres où tabasser une jeune femme en public n'est pas spécialement commun, je vous rappelle.

Là, les passants me regardaient comme une pestiférée, s'imaginant sûrement que j'avais attaqué un honnête moldu avec ma saleté de magie. Personne ne se bougea le cul pour m'aider, et la réalité me frappa encore une fois en plein dans les ovaires.

Ah non, pardon, c'était juste un coup de pied.

Je me pliai en deux et faillis vomir mon maigre petit-déjeuner de midi.

\- Putain, on vous a jamais dit que taper sur une femme, c'est nul ?! vociférai-je dès que je pus reprendre mon souffle.

\- T'es pas une femme, t'es juste une jolie pétasse à la solde du Ministère ! beugla quelqu'un dans le groupe de miliciens.

\- Alors premièrement… merci pour le "jolie", ahanai-je. Ensuite. Je. Ne. Bosse. Pas. Pour. Fawley. Noms des dieux ! Foutez-moi la paix ou je vous change en statues de sel !

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ma menace les a fait reculer. Mais non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu n'as plus de baguette, se moqua mon voleur, qui était de nouveau sur pieds, contrairement à bibi. Tu ne sers à rien sans baguette.

J'étais réellement vénère, là. Je pris ma plus belle tête de garce et sortis ma voix la plus irritante.

\- Heu, à votre avis, pourquoi je mate des films chinois depuis ma naissance ? Pour le joli cul de Bruce Lee ?

Vu qu'ils me prenaient pour une handicapée inapte, j'allais pouvoir les surprendre, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de croire en Bruce Lee. Non mais vraiment.

Je me relevai péniblement, endolorie au niveau du dos, de la tête, du derrière, des ovaires… bon okay, j'avais mal absolument partout. En me voyant debout et pas très vaillante, le groupe de miliciens se resserra autour de moi, menaçant, et je décidai de faire de cette promiscuité mon atout.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'me rends, vous avez gagné, bande de fripouilles sans cœur et sans porte-monnaie, articulai-je.

Je sortis le portefeuille que j'avais piqué dans la poche d'un des clients du bar pendant ma soi-disant interview et l'agitai avec un grand sourire sadique. Un gars du groupe poussa une exclamation de fureur et le cercle se resserra encore plus autour de moi pour récupérer le cher argent de ce psychopathe. J'étais en passe de devenir le steak haché dans ce burger humain, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Parce que voyez-vous, j'avais encore un joker dans ma manche.

\- Vous allez regretter de m'avoir attaquée, bande d'ignares. On ne s'en prend pas à la grande Zoé Nightingale sans en assumer les conséquences ! m'écriai-je en maudissant ma voix quand elle se brisa en allant trop haut dans les aigus.

Mon corps entier fourmillait de magie alimentée par ma douleur et ma colère, et il était plus que temps de la relâcher. J'eus à peine le temps d'y penser qu'une onde de choc magique s'élargit autour de votre humble narratrice, qui se retrouva bientôt debout au centre d'un cercle de moldus plus ou moins inconscients, ou du moins en état de choc. Ah, et ma veste brûlait.

\- Oh, merde, râlai-je en tapotant ma manche pour éteindre les flammes.

Je me penchai ensuite sur le stalker et récupérai ma chère baguette de rechange. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser ma magie de cette façon, parce qu'un jour, j'allais foirer mon coup et exploser en même temps.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que vous le regretteriez. Faut pas faire chier une Nightingale, par le slip en fourrure de Merlin !

D'accord, j'aurais dû prendre la fuite, une fois ma baguette à la main. Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais trop de colère et de frustration en moi, et ces moldus l'avaient bien cherché. Quant à la frime, he bien, c'était comme une seconde nature pour moi.

Toujours est-il que votre chère Zoé perdit un temps précieux à se moquer de ses adversaires au lieu de décamper en vitesse, comme n'importe quelle personne sensée l'aurait fait. Elle ne se gêna pas non plus pour balancer des Maléfices de Chauve-Furie à plusieurs moldus inconscients, riant déjà de la tronche qu'ils tireraient en croisant un miroir après leur réveil.

… Je n'ai aucun excuse, en fait. Mais c'est tellement drôle de se venger !

Une fois calmée et satisfaite, je tournai les talons pour sortir du métro, ricanant en voyant les voyageurs s'écarter sur mon chemin. Les pauvres, ils avaient l'air morts de trouille.

Je m'apprêtais donc à poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant vers la sortie quand un bruit de tissu que l'on frotte m'alerta. Cette fois, je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner.

Je ressentis une douleur sourde à l'arrière du crâne, puis m'effondrai comme une poupée de chiffon, inconsciente.

… Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me barrer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_En fait, cette enquête n'avance pas du tout XD_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de reviewer en partant ! :D_


	7. Ne jamais séquestrer une rousse

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est bientôt le week-end !_

_Voici la suite des aventures de Zoé, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews, passées et futures ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Basic Instinct (en moins blond)** ou **Ne jamais séquestrer une rousse (elles mordent)**

Un seau d'eau glaciale dans la tronche me fit sursauter et me tira de mon inconscience forcée. Vu la qualité du réveil, je n'étais pas à l'hôtel, pensai-je brièvement, encore sonnée par mon retour abrupt dans le monde réel. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, une migraine atroce martelait mon pauvre cerveau, et j'avais l'impression que celui-ci cherchait à sortir de mon oreille sous forme liquide pour échapper à la douleur.

_Ah non hein, tu restes, je veux pas être la seule à souffrir, espèce de lâcheur !_

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de l'eau qui obscurcissait mon champ de vision et plissai les paupières pour essayer d'apercevoir mon nouveau milieu. Le fait que mes cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur mon visage n'aida pas du tout.

\- Bordel, gémis-je en tournant subitement la tête vers la droite pour faire voler mes mèches collantes, ravivant ma migraine du même coup.

Bon, je dégustais, mais au moins j'y voyais quelque chose.

J'étais dans une petite pièce sombre à peine éclairée par un soupirail et un tube néon qui grésillait, en mode salle d'interrogatoire bien glauque. Je me demandai subitement s'il existait dans les supermarchés un rayon "Tubes grésillant pour méchants flics", puis attribuai cette pensée incongrue à mon état mental et physique.

Il y avait trois hommes autour de moi. L'un tenait un seau, et j'ajoutai mentalement une description vague de son anatomie à ma liste de gens à tabasser. Il était grand, brun, et était adossé au mur décrépi, bien trop détendu pour ce genre de situation. Mon sac à dos se trouvait à ses pieds.

Les deux autres hommes étaient un peu plus nerveux. L'un faisait les cent pas devant moi, l'air inquiet, et l'autre me fixait en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, comme pour se donner de l'aplomb. Le souci, c'est que tout son langage corporel (y compris les tics qui agitaient ses lèvres) indiquait que m'avoir devant lui ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise. C'était même tout le contraire.

En même temps, pensai-je, capturer des sorciers innocents, c'est bien marrant, mais le jour où on tombe sur une furie capable de magie sans baguette, on s'en fait forcément pour son matricule.

Bon, dans quel état me trouvais-je ? J'avais mal au crâne, mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. J'éprouvais aussi une certaine douleur au niveau des genoux et il me semblait que mon pantalon était mouillé, comme si j'avais saigné. J'avais dû m'égratigner en tombant en avant dans le métro.

J'étais assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce et mes poings étaient tirés en arrière et ligotés l'un contre l'autre, sûrement avec des liens en plastique, le genre de truc dont on se sert pour attacher les fils électriques. En tout cas, l'impression de dureté correspondait.

Mes chevilles étaient elles aussi liées aux pieds de la chaise, et je faillis faire basculer mon siège en essayant de lancer un de mes pieds en avant pour tester la solidité de mes liens. Je faillis dégobiller à cause de la sensation de vertige alliée à ma migraine et me calmai, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser intimider par une bande de… moldus ?

Je scrutai leur visage tout à tour et reconnut les attaquants du métro. D'accord, des moldus, donc.

Prenant exemple sur Sharon Stone, je me calai le plus confortablement possible dans ma chaise et les détaillai l'un après l'autre, comme si c'était moi la chef de gang et eux les prisonniers. Je me retins de faire le truc avec les jambes croisées in extremis avant de me souvenir que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas les déplacer. Damned. En plus, ça marchait mieux avec une mini-jupe, pas avec un pantalon noir et des boots compensées.

\- Alors, mes petits vermisseaux, à quoi on joue ? lançai-je d'un ton sulfureux.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de mater des films, moi.

Les trois moldus me dévisagèrent, pas du tout impressionnés. D'accord, il me manquait sûrement quelques points de charisme avant de pouvoir lancer la technique du regard ensorceleur. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Enfin, je ne compte pas me faire enlever à nouveau dans les semaines qui viennent, mais au moins, si ça arrive, je serai prête.

\- Alors, elle a fini d'émerger, la pétasse rousse ? aboya le type nerveux aux bras croisés.

\- Ooooh, chéri, j'adore quand tu me parles salement comme ça au petit matin, roucoulai-je avec une voix de téléphone rose.

Le moldu eut l'air désarçonné, et je m'attribuai un point.

\- Nom, prénom et fonction au sein du Ministère, fit le mec au seau sans se laisser démonter.

\- Gable, Ginette, Brigade de nettoyage des chiottes, mon beau, ronronnai-je tout en me sentant perverse.

Le mec aux cent pas s'arrêta brutalement et me colla un revers patriarcal. Je crus bien que ma tête allait se détacher de mon cou, mais elle tint bon. L'enfoiré, il m'avait ouvert la pommette avec sa foutue bague !

Je lui crachai dessus avec féminité et grimaçai en sentant du sang dégouliner jusqu'à mon menton.

\- J'ai une fuite au niveau du visage, vous auriez un mouchoir ? Un tampon, peut-être ? demandai-je, souffreteuse.

\- Michael, merci, tu peux sortir maintenant, éructa Mr Bras croisés, visiblement secoué. Bon, toi, la fille, on t'a pris ta baguette et toutes tes affaires. Si tu essaies de nous balancer ton onde de choc, là, le plafond s'écroulera sur toi et tu mourras asphyxiée.

\- C'est bon à savoir, opinai-je, pensive. Mais vous aussi, vous mourrez, donc j'aurais gagné malgré tout.

\- Ça te fera une belle jambe, fit remarquer Mr Seau. Vu que tu seras morte.

\- C'est d'une logique infaillible, fis-je mine d'admirer.

Le type fit un micro-sourire et ouvrit une porte vermoulue que je n'avais pas vue jusque là pour laisser sortir Mr J'aime-frapper-les-filles-parce-que-ça-m'excite. Ce dernier m'adressa un coup d'œil plein de haine et disparut.

\- C'est ça, dégage ! lançais-je, rancunière. Et si tu pouvais te casser la gueule dans un escalier, j'apprécierais.

\- Sa femme a été tuée par les Aurors il y a quatre ans, fit sèchement Mr Bras croisés.

\- Ah ouais ? Je me demande comment ça s'est produit, rétorquai-je, blindant mon petit cœur sensible contre leurs tentatives pour me culpabiliser.

\- C'était pendant une émeute dans le quartier du Ministère, précisa Mr Seau.

Vu la tête du probable chef d'équipe, il n'étais pas censé dévoiler cette info.

\- Oh, donc ce type et sa femme ont jeté des pavés sur les gars du Ministère et ils se sont pris des sorts dans la tronche. Etonnant, ironisai-je. Ecoutez les mecs, je conçois que cette situation est compliquée pour tout le monde, moldus et sorciers confondus, mais si vous essayez de me faire parler à coups de larmes et d'histoires tragiques, vous êtes très mal tombés. Selon mon cardiologue, mon cœur me sert uniquement à pomper du sang en faisant boum-boum. Sentimentalisme ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, loin de là.

\- Oh, à vrai dire, on comptait te demander de coopérer, puis passer à la torture si cette méthode ne te plaît pas, fit Bras croisés.

\- Je vote pour la réponse C comme Couillon, souris-je.

Bon, je souriais, mais la perspective de me faire brûler les doigts de pieds ou écorcher ne me ravissait pas du tout.

\- Où se trouvent les entrées du Ministère ? questionna le chef en se rapprochant de mon visage à toute vitesse en mode Rogue.

\- Ben, il suffit de lire les bouquins, vous savez. Il y a la cabine téléphonique pour les visiteurs et les toilettes publiques pour les employés.

\- Oui, sauf que ces entrées ont été obstruées il y a des années, intervint Mr Seau. Ils en ont créé de nouvelles, justement à cause des bouquins.

\- Ah bah zut, lâchai-je en me souvenant justement que je n'étais pas sortie du Ministère du futur par les toilettes.

Par contre, je n'avais qu'une très vague idée de la sortie que j'avais prise. En même temps, j'avais d'autres trucs à penser à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais leur dire dans quel quartier j'avais atterri.

\- He bien je ne peux pas vous aider alors, fis-je platement. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'envahir le Ministère soit une bonne idée, ils ont des armes que vous n'avez pas. Et puis ce sera juste l'anarchie chez les sorciers. Vous imaginez ? Tous les sorciers psychopathes n'auront plus d'épée au-dessus de leur tête pour les dissuader d'agir…

\- Oh, mais on ne veut pas tous les tuer, on veut juste leur faire suffisamment peur pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix et enlèvent leur saleté de barrière. Quant aux armes… on n'a pas de souci à se faire.

\- Oh, et vous pensez qu'ils n'ont pas réfléchi à vos flingues, quand ils ont conçu leurs uniformes ? Comme vous êtes chou.

\- Ecoute, garce, on sait que tu bosses pour le Ministère, pourquoi aurais-tu interrogé tous ces gens au pub, sinon ? Si tu parles, on ne te blessera pas plus et on te laissera peut-être même partir.

Je reniflai, pas convaincue. En général, quand les méchants disent ça, ils mentent.

\- Je ne bosse pas pour le Ministre de la Magie, les gars. Vous avez vu sa tronche ? Mon grand-oncle est plus beau que lui ! Faudrait apprendre la différence entre les sorciers et les Aurors, les mecs !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, indécis.

\- Le Ministre… tu veux dire, le Magistère ? fit le chef.

\- Magis… quoi ? répétai-je, ahurie.

Voyant que ma surprise était authentique, les deux hommes me considérèrent avec consternation.

\- Magistère. C'est le titre que ce Fawley s'est donné après avoir pris le pouvoir sur nous, expliqua Mr Seau.

\- Ben il pète vraiment plus haut que son cul ce gnome, dites donc, fis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Mr Seau ricana et s'arrêta net en voyant que son chef le dévisageait. Il remonta son bracelet en cuir et fit signe à Bras croisés de sortir pour discuter. Ils s'esquivèrent donc par la porte pourrie, me laissant seule face à moi-même.

\- Bon, je suis pas dans la merde, là, dis-je à haute voix.

* * *

Vu le nombre de repas sommaires qu'on m'avait apportés pendant les dernières heures, ça allait faire deux jours que j'étais là. M'est avis que quelqu'un ne savait pas trop quoi faire de votre humble narratrice et essayait de repousser mon interrogatoire à plus tard.

En même temps, ils avaient dû être désarçonnés en comprenant que je n'avais rien à voir avec le Ministère, au point de ne pas connaître le nouveau titre de sa Majesté Fawley. J'avais l'air de débarquer de sous un caillou, à leurs yeux. Ces miliciens moldus avaient beau ne pas éprouver de remord à l'idée de kidnapper un Auror en public et en plein jour, mais torturer une sorcière lambda pour des informations qu'elle n'avait pas était une tout autre chose.

Techniquement, j'avais des infos susceptibles de les intéresser. J'étais plutôt loyale, une fois que j'accordais mon respect à quelqu'un, mais pour tout vous dire, Fawley ne m'inspirait pas plus que ça. En plus, cet enfoiré avait volontairement omis de mentionner certaines informations, comme par exemple son égocentrisme débordant et son nouveau petit nom. Cette mission était décidément très bizarre, et plus le temps passait, plus mon instinct me hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je finis donc par rendre les armes au bout du deuxième jours, fatiguée d'attendre et impatiente de quitter cette chaise. Bon sang, je ne sentais plus mes fesses !

\- Hé ho ! gueulai-je vers la porte. Je voudrais parler au responsable, celui qui croise les bras, siouplaît ! Youhouuuuu !

Cinq minutes plus tard et après une discussion très animée chuchotée derrière la porte, cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir, révélant mes deux tortionnaires préférés. Mr Seau n'avait plus de seau, mais je le reconnus tout de même.

\- Il paraît que tu es décidée à parler, entonna le chef.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que c'était bête de rester ficelée à une chaise juste sur un malentendu. Donc voilà, je vous dis tout ce que je sais, vous me dites ce que vous savez et vous me laissez partir. Ça vous permettra d'économiser sur la bouffe, notez bien.

Les deux gars s'installèrent confortablement contre le mur en face de moi et je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je m'appelle Zoé, pas Ginette, pour commencer. Je suis née pendant l'hiver de l'année 2000, on m'a d'ailleurs surnommée le Bug pendant toute mon enfance, dans ma famille. Vous pouvez vérifier ma carte d'identité si vous voulez.

\- On l'a fait, mais c'est une fausse, soupira le chef.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez, repris-je. Le truc, c'est que j'ai bientôt trente ans plutôt que soixante parce que je viens tout droit du passé. Le Ministère m'a envoyée dans le futur pour enquêter sur les Ailes rouges et découvrir leur planque, mais je vous assure qu'en général, je ne bosse jamais pour eux. Ils m'ont enlevée juste devant chez moi pour m'emmener au Ministère et me confier cette mission.

Je fis une pause et matai les deux hommes. Ils avaient l'air de s'être pris un train en pleine poire. Comme ils ne disaient rien, je continuai sur ma lancée :

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, je cherche aussi ma famille, les Nightingale. Ils ont disparu avec notre maison et j'ignore totalement où ils se trouvent, vous pouvez m'aider ? La plupart sont roux et très chiants. Du coup, je voulais me servir de cette mission pour en apprendre plus avant tout le monde, retourner dans le passé et les mettre en sécurité, vous suivez ?

Le mec sans seau passa dans mon dos, comme s'il envisageait de m'étrangler pour me faire taire. Quant à l'autre, il resta là, la bouche ouverte et l'air con, stupéfait. Il finit par se ressaisir et je le vis ouvrir la porte pour crier vers l'extérieur.

\- Bon, qui a drogué la prisonnière ?!

Au même moment, la voix du mec sans seau résonna à mon oreille tandis qu'il murmurait :

\- _Diffindo_ !

Abasourdie, je sentis l'attache en plastique tomber de mes poignets, rapidement suivie par celles de mes chevilles.

\- Sérieux ?! m'exclamai-je sans discrétion en me tournant vers mon sauveur.

Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil rapide, puis me lança mon sac à dos. Occupée à me masser les poignets, je me pris mon sac dans la tronche et parvins à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Pendant ce temps, Mr Seau le beau gosse, qui n'avait pourtant pas de baguette à la main, lança un _Stupefix_ au chef, qui s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Le silence se fit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le brun m'attrapa par le bras et s'apprêta à transplaner, mais je me dégageai d'un mouvement saccadé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! lança mon allié en jetant un coup d'œil horrifié vers la porte.

Effectivement, on pouvait entendre des voix de moldus de l'autre côté. Ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier la trahison de leur copain.

\- Ma baguette ! expliquai-je brièvement en enfilant mon sac à dos sur mes épaules ankylosées.

\- Tu veux traverser une pièce pleine de moldus pour une baguette ? demanda le brun en partant dangereusement dans les aigus.

\- Bah écoute, je sais pas trop comment tu fais pour jeter des sorts sans baguette, mais moi j'en ai besoin ! Je ne retourne pas dans Londres sans arme ! chuchotai-je furieusement. Et puis vous êtes qui, déjà ?

\- Je m'appelle Bobby, j'ai infiltré la milice pour les espionner, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une andouille dans ton genre allait me faire perdre ma couverture !

\- Bon, bah, écoute Bobby, tu me couvres, je récupère ma baguette, puis on sort d'ici et tu m'expliqueras tout ça en détails !

Étrangement, il m'obéit sans discuter et se dirigea vers la porte, se déplaçant comme un agent secret en pleine opération d'infiltration. Pour ma part, je donnai un coup de pied dans la chaise et récupérai un de ses pieds pour m'en servir comme arme. Bobby assomma le premier moldu à passer la porte d'une manchette et je me jetai à ses côtés pour donner un coup inutile sur l'homme inconscient. Mon sauveur m'adressa un coup d'œil blasé et se rua vers la pièce d'à côté. J'entendis des coups de feu et blêmis d'un coup, subitement figée par la peur.

Une moldue baraquée me fonça dessus et se prit un pied de chaise instinctif dans la mâchoire.

\- Ohlala… soupirai-je en fonçant pour aider mon nouvel ami.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'était l'enfer. Et je sais de quoi je parle, vu que c'est moi qui préside les réunions de famille mensuelles. Il y avait bien une dizaine de moldus, et j'entendais des pas au-dessus de ma tête. L'escalier vers le rez-de-chaussée de leur QG était bien entendu de l'autre côté de la pièce et, évidemment, nous allions devoir nous débarrasser de tout ce beau monde pour y parvenir. Tout en fouillant leurs poches pour retrouver ma baguette.

\- Ta baguette est à l'étage du dessus ! m'informa Bobby par-dessus son épaule tout en figeant une moldue sur place d'un sort bien placé.

Oh, voilà qui m'éviterait de mourir dans une position pas très glorieuse. Je me lançai contre les moldus sans flingue, histoire de ne pas me faire tirer dessus, et leur réglai leur compte l'un après l'autre.

\- Zoé ! s'écria Bobby, bien à l'abri derrière un sort du Bouclier tandis que les moldus lui tiraient dessus.

\- Ouais ?! lançai-je sans quitter mes adversaires des yeux.

\- L'onde de choc, tu peux le refaire ?!

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! claironnai-je, attirant de ce fait toute l'attention des moldus, armés ou pas. Hé, merde, ajoutai-je dans un souffle, voyant que les flingues se tournaient vers moi.

Bobby articula une formule destinée à renforcer le plafond, puis reforma un Bouclier alors que je rassemblai ma magie brute.

\- Butez-la ! cria quelqu'un.

\- Allez chier ! rétorquai-je en relâchant ma magie, la laissant exploser dans toute la pièce.

Les moldus s'affaissèrent comme des pantins, et je remarquai que certains saignaient des oreilles. Malgré ses précautions, Bobby avait reculé sous l'impact et était adossé au mur, qui avait commencé à se craqueler.

\- Une fois, ça fait mal, alors deux… baragouina Bobby. Je crois que mon dos s'en souviendra.

Il ouvrit la marche dans l'escalier et repoussa les moldus qui essayaient de descendre. Il m'attrapa ensuite par le coude et m'envoya dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée tout en me couvrant avec son Bouclier. Il pointa un meuble du doigt et repartit à l'assaut des moldus, me protégeant de son corps. Je me ruai sur me meuble et ouvris le premier tiroir que je vis. Ma baguette était là, entourée de dizaines d'autres, confirmant mes soupçons sur les activités de la milice. Je fronçai les sourcils, écœurée, et m'emparai de toutes les baguettes pour les ranger dans ma veste, à l'exception de la mienne, que je gardai en main. Le pied de chaise vola à travers la pièce pour heurter le front d'un des moldus.

Mon regard tomba ensuite sur la porte de sortie et, tirant Bobby par la manche pour qu'il nous couvre, je m'avançai vers elle avec précautions. Je l'ouvris à moitié et vérifiai les environs, histoire de ne pas nous retrouver pris en sandwich par une vague de nouveau miliciens.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte ! hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit de fusillade.

\- Cours ! Je te rattraperai ! répondit Bobby sur le même mode, concentré sur son combat.

\- Mais… commençai-je.

Il ne me laissa pas finir et me donna un grand coup dans le dos pour m'envoyer rouler dans la rue.

\- Casse-toi ! ordonna-t-il sans me regarder.

J'hésitai, puis tournai les talons pour m'enfuir sans un regard en arrière.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :D_

_Des reviews ou un sort !_


	8. Capsule d'Oubliette

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai… pas grand' chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'attendais ce chapitre depuis un bail XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et une bonne lecture à vous ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****L'Évacuateur** ou **Capsule d'Oubliette **

Les échos de la baston entre je ne sais combien de moldus armés jusqu'aux dents et mon infortuné Bobby retentirent à mes oreilles pendant la traversée de plusieurs pâtés de maisons. J'avais beau l'avoir mis sur ma liste de gens à tabasser, je n'avais pas envie d'être la cause de la mort de ce pauvre sorcier.

Une fois à bonne distance de mon ancienne prison, je m'autorisai à m'arrêter pour souffler un coup, histoire de ne pas voir mon œsophage me sortir de la gorge en mode "Si tu voulais me cuire à point, fallait me taper dans une poêle, pétasse !". Oui, même nos organes sont impolis, dans la famille.

Je me collai dos à un mur pour respirer à fond et sortis ma baguette de ma veste. Le premier moldu lambda qui passe, je le stupéfixe. Cette mission me mettait trop sur les nerfs, et je risquais fort de pulvériser le premier gars qui aurait le malheur d'éternuer.

Non, décidément, j'avais besoin de me reposer et de boire quelque chose de très, très fort. En l'absence de Whisky-Pur-Feu, je me contenterais d'un whisky tout court, tiens.

* * *

\- Oh bordel, ça fait du bien, grommelai-je en me tendant par-dessus ma table pour tenter de réaligner mes vertèbres les unes avec les autres.

A bout de force et déjà bien entamée par mes deux premiers verres, je laissai tomber le peu d'amour-propre qui me restait et me laissai choir sur le bois comme une baleine sur une plage. Malgré deux jours passés le cul sur une chaise, j'étais morte. J'aurais bien voulu un petit massage, en fait.

Ah mais non, j'étais coincée dans cette foutue quatrième dimension jusqu'à ce que je trouve une bande de terroristes dont l'existence était de plus en plus douteuse. Le côté le plus paranoïaque de ma personnalité commençait à croire que le Ministère - le Magistère, ahahaha - avait inventé cette arnaque pour je ne sais quel plan tordu en vingt-six étapes. Ils en sont encore capables, ces enfoirés de politiciens. Remarquez, si c'était pour faire main basse sur tout le pays, ils avaient atteint leur objectif, mais tout le monde les détestait, maintenant.

Quitte à prendre possession d'un pays, j'agirais de façon à ce que tout le monde m'aime, moi, la dictatrice mignonne comme tout ! Quoique, je laisserais la gouvernance à Méroé et mènerais tout ça dans l'ombre, parce que je ne suis pas débile.

Je finis par me redresser en grognant et m'adossai à ma chaise, juste pour ne pas me faire couper l'arrivage d'alcool. Je repensai à Bobby et réfléchis intensément (aussi intensément que possible, disons). Bon, c'était visiblement un sorcier espion infiltré dans la milice, mais pour qui bossait-il ? Le Ministère ou les terroristes ? A moins qu'il n'y ait un troisième parti ? Au point où j'en étais, de toute façon… Ce qui me turlupinait, c'est la façon avec laquelle ce cher Bobby avait envoyé chier sa couverture pour une rousse quelconque. Lui aurais-je tapé dans l'œil ?

J'entendis quelqu'un ricaner comme un soûlard et réalisai que c'était moi. Un long soupir plus tard, j'avalai le reste de mon verre et regrettai mes stocks de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans la cave de ma maison.

\- Dure journée ? demanda un mec d'environ vingt-sept ans en s'asseyant devant moi.

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai passé deux journées atroces et j'ai encore mal au cul, signifiai-je en montrant le derrière susdit.

Le type me fixa, interdit, et je réalisai seulement à quoi mes propos pouvaient faire penser. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes avant-bras et croisai les doigts pour qu'il m'oublie. Un petit rire un peu gêné m'arracha mes illusions d'adolescente. Ouais, bon, on peut avoir la trentaine et toujours croire au Père Noël !

\- C'est pas… ça n'avait rien de sexuel, ok ? balbutiai-je en le fusillant du regard pour le convaincre d'oublier.

Il me retourna une œillade ironique et je remballai l'idée de disparaître, juste pour sauvegarder mon orgueil mourant. Bon, ma réputation était foutue après une minute de discussion, je devenais douée.

\- Donc… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, si c'était "pas sexuel" ? s'enquit mon nouveau compagnon de beuverie.

\- On m'a ficelée sur une chaise, séquestrée dans une cave et menacée de torture si je n'avouais pas des trucs dont je n'avais aucune idée. Et je te garantis qu'après deux jours sur une chaise, tu ne sens même plus que tu as des fesses.

Je m'emparai du verre de bière de l'autre gars et le vidai d'un trait, dégoûtée. Si je me mettais dans des états pareils pour une malheureuse chaise, j'avais peur de connaître les effets de la torture susdite. Bon, déjà, j'aurais eu un peu plus de difficultés pour sortir de cette cave, pour commencer.

\- Attends, tu t'es fait enlever par les miliciens et tu t'en es sortie ? s'étonna le gars en contemplant son verre vide avec tristesse.

\- On m'a filé un coup de main, ok ?

Après coup, je me dis que lui raconter la vérité n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais bon. J'étais bourrée, et en plus j'avais mal partout et je voulais rentrer chez moi. Alors leurs intrigues à la con, ils pouvaient se les garder. On n'est pas dans Game of Thrones, que diable !

\- Mais alors, t'es une sorcière ? ajouta le gars - dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, soit dit en passant - à voix basse.

\- Ouaip, et si tu le cries sur les toits, je vais devoir te changer en grenouille et te marcher dessus six fois par accident, menaçai-je, pas vraiment d'humeur à prendre des gants.

Étrangement, le mec en fit peu de cas et se pencha davantage vers ma petite personne pour me demander en murmurant :

\- Tu t'appellerais pas Zoé, par hasard ?

\- Si, pourquoi ? C'est un crime ?

\- Et si je te disais que je peux te conduire aux Ailes rouges ? susurra-t-il en ignorant mes plaintes.

\- Je te dirais que… que… pourquoi tu ferais ça, déjà ? Si tu sais où ils sont, c'est que t'es un de leurs espions, et que donc… tu veux m'envoyer me faire tuer dans un guet-apens !

\- Mais tu auras l'emplacement de leur cachette, rétorqua l'espion avec un sourire en coin.

Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent péniblement en branle. Ça puait le piège à plein nez ou je ne m'y connaissais pas. Le salaud, il me faisait miroiter ce que je voulais le plus - pardon, la deuxième chose que je souhaitais le plus - et ne cachait même pas le piège qui m'attendait là-bas. Parce qu'aucun espion du Ministère n'aurait laissé cette piste de côté, soyons honnêtes.

\- Je pourrais m'y rendre avec une armée, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi.

\- Bien sûr, sourit l'autre en mode "ben voyons".

Je tirai ma baguette de ma poche et la pointai vers lui sous la table. Son sourire s'élargit, signe qu'il m'avait vu faire, mais il ne fit aucun geste agressif dans ma direction.

\- Où sont-ils ? questionnai-je à voix basse.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'espion avec bonne humeur.

\- Heu, attends, tu me fais miroiter un gros mensonge depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? m'emportai-je, faisant sursauter les autres clients du pub.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent parce que tous leurs espions sont soumis au sort Oubliette quand ils quittent le QG. Ils nous font oublier l'emplacement du camp pour éviter que l'info ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. A ton avis, pourquoi le Ministère est-il toujours à la masse ?

\- Heu, mais… ça vous sert à quoi d'espionner alors ?

\- He bien c'est simple : on passe toutes nos infos à des Évacuateurs, qui se chargent d'aller au camp des Ailes rouges pour les leur communiquer.

Ah ouais. Aaaaah ouais. C'est pas con en fait.

\- Et le Ministère n'a jamais réussi à arracher le nom d'un de ces Évacuateurs à l'un d'entre vous ? m'enquis-je, curieuse malgré moi.

\- Aucun risque, fit le gars en ouvrant la bouche pour me montrer sa rangée de dents inférieure.

\- Rooooh, mais range ton râtelier, c'est dégoûtant ! m'exclamai-je.

C'est là que je remarquai un détail bizarre sur sa dentition. Ça ressemblait à… une de ces capsules de cyanure que les agents du KGB cachaient dans leur bouche pour se suicider en cas de capture.

\- Nooooon, ils vous forcent à vous suicider ?! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Mais non, corrigea le type avec un regard blasé. C'est une potion qui efface les souvenirs, un genre d'Oubliette liquide en fait. Comme ça, si on se fait avoir, le Ministère ne tirera rien de nous, même avec du Veritaserum.

J'en restai pantoise, impressionnée.

\- Bordeeeel, c'est délicieusement ingénieux comme système ! Bon, il faut que tu me présentes le génie qui a conçu ce plan !

* * *

Bizarrement, mon espion ne montra aucune hésitation en m'escortant vers la cachette de son Évacuateur. Il avait même l'air très content de lui. L'espion me laissa en plan devant un vieux type rabougri avec une moustache digne de Gomez Addams, et ce dernier lui envoya une petite bourse de cuir remplie de pièces.

\- Vous aviez fait un pari ou il vient juste de me vendre ? m'inquiétai-je à voix haute en le regardant s'en aller à pieds.

\- Oh, un peu des deux, grinça Gomez Addams. Entrez, je ne discute pas affaires en public.

Le vieux me poussa à l'intérieur d'une vieille maison miraculeusement encore debout et m'invita à m'asseoir sur un canapé usé jusqu'à la corde. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et alluma un énorme cigare qu'il coinça entre deux dents. C'est alors que je détaillais la déco que j'entendis comme… des pas au niveau du dessous. Des pas et des voix.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ces gens sont libres de leurs mouvements, fit le vieux en voyant que je regardais mes pieds.

\- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Bon, Gomez, il paraît que vous pouvez me dire où je peux trouver les Ailes rouges, c'est vrai ? Et entre nous, j'espère que tous vos espions ne sont pas aussi négligents, ça fait désordre.

\- Oui, je sais où ils se trouvent, mais pourquoi je vous le dirais, sérieusement ? s'amusa le vieux bougre sans relever son nouveau surnom.

\- He bien, parce que ces chers terroristes attendent avec impatience de me piéger, semble-t-il, donc vous pouvez m'envoyer les voir directement, ça leur épargnera une longue attente bien chiante.

\- Hmmmm, peut-être, finit par dire le vieux moustachu. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? Vous croyez qu'on est bien payés pour ce job ?

\- J'ai de l'argent, rétorquai-je avec empressement. S'il vous plaît, je veux juste régler cette histoire et rentrer chez moi pour retrouver ma famille !

Gomez me fixa d'un air inquisiteur, et garda le silence pendant quelque temps alors que je bouillais sur place.

\- Votre famille. Vu vos cheveux, je pencherais pour une Weasley. Mais vu la description qu'on m'a faite de votre caractère de merde, je dirais plutôt… Nightingale.

-Bien vu, vous allez parler mainten… attendez, comment ça, "la description qu'on vous a faite" ?

\- Vous pensiez vraiment débarquer dans les rues de Londres et enquêter sur les Ailes rouges sans qu'on vous remarque ? Vous êtes suivie depuis vos vols de nourriture partout dans la ville, pour tout vous dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment discret, comme méthode.

Abasourdie, je me laissai retomber dans mon sofa usé. J'étais espionnée depuis le début ? Je n'avais rien remarqué du tout ! Enfin, vu la fréquence à laquelle j'avais transplané un peu partout, ils n'avaient pas pu me suivre absolument tout le temps, mais… ça fout les jetons !

\- C'est pas du tout flippant, dites donc, ironisai-je une fois le choc plus ou moins passé.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que vous avez connu pire, ces derniers jours, lâcha le vieux en tapotant la cendre de son cigare puant dans un cendrier. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je ne veux pas de votre argent, j'en ai plein, voyez-vous.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez mal payé ! me plaignis-je.

\- Oui, oui, fit le vieux, évasif. Mais quel intérêt d'avoir de l'argent si je ne peux pas acheter ce que je veux vraiment ?

Je faillis lui demander ce qu'il voulait, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se le payer, quand mon regard tomba sur le cigare. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux cigares qu'on voyait dans les films américains, on aurait dit… une copie avec des herbes de mauvaise qualité.

La compréhension me frappa. Ce type adorait se droguer avec des trucs pas très catholiques, ça se voyait à ses dents - que je m'efforçais justement de ne pas regarder -, et avec la barrière autour des îles, il ne pouvait plus se fournir en produits bizarres et exotiques. Il avait des tonnes de frics, mais pas ce qu'il voulait.

Je repris ma pose de Sharon Stone, sauf que cette fois, je pouvais croiser les jambes.

\- On va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre, finalement, dis-je de ma plus belle voix de businesswoman. J'ai ici des space cookies magiques préparés avec des herbes venues tout droit d'Afrique. Avec un cookie, vous voyez des étoiles, ainsi que d'autres… trucs. Si vous en prenez davantage, je suis à peu près sûr que ça vous fait planer, genre littéralement. Bon, ils sont un peu écrasés, mais que voulez-vous, ce sont les risques du métier.

Je sortis un emballage de cookies de mon sac à dos et lui en offris un morceau comme preuve de ma bonne foi. Le gars le mâchonna avec intérêt et je vis ses pupilles s'élargir à vitesse grand V.

\- Deal, fit le gars sans me regarder. Un paquet de ces cookies contre la cachette des Ailes rouges.

\- Ça marche ! m'exclamai-je en lui serrant la pince.

Je déposai le paquet de cookies sur la table basse. Si j'avais su qu'ils allaient m'aider à boucler cette enquête…!

\- Bon, ils sont où alors ? m'impatientai-je.

Une fois que j'aurais l'emplacement, je m'y rendrai pour confirmer, je retournerai au Ministère qui me renverrait alors à mon époque. J'allais revoir ma famille !

\- Hm, fit le vieux en refermant une main racornie autour de mon paquet de biscuits. Ils sont là où on apprend ce qu'il faut savoir. Maintenant sortez.

* * *

Je me retrouvai à l'extérieur de la bâtisse sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan avant de piger ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais échangé un paquet de cookies super-rares contre une foutue énigme !

\- Hé, connard, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir ou je reprends mes cookies ! hurlai-je en envoyant mon poing dans le volet métallique qui pendait devant la fenêtre.

Je gémis quand mes os craquèrent, puis allai secouer la porte d'entrée, mais cette enfoirée resta obstinément close, même quand je lui envoyai un _Alohomora_. Je lui donnai un coup de semelle compensée et m'éloignai, toujours en vociférant.

\- Étouffe-toi avec, vieux salaud !

Je résistai à l'envie d'écrire "sorcier" en toutes lettres sur sa façade avec une flèche vers la porte d'entrée et marchai sans but dans les rues de la capitale pour réfléchir à l'indice qu'il venait de me donner. "Là où on apprend ce qu'il faut savoir"… ça me disait quelque chose, comme si j'avais dit cette phrase des années avant mais que j'avais ensuite fait en sorte de l'oublier, par… colère ? Rancune ?

Or, je ne connaissais qu'une étape de ma vie que j'avais tout fait pour oublier pour ces deux raisons. Et l'énigme était justement une partie de l'hymne de ce même endroit… Je serrai les poings avec colère et transplanai, me fichant pas mal de me faire remarquer.

* * *

Pré-au-Lard, encore. Moi qui pensais ne jamais y retourner, bien des années auparavant.

\- Bon, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se cacher au château, ça ferait bordel. Si j'étais une terroriste, où irais-je me cacher ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis…

Je me dirigeai vers l'enceinte de Poudlard tout en me concentrant, puis mon regard tomba sur les grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. C'était une forêt immense, horriblement dangereuse, même pour des sorciers, et il était très facile d'y cacher un camp entier sans se faire voir par des sorciers survolant la cime des arbres. En plus, aucun ennemi ne pouvait y transplaner directement pour attaquer par surprise.

\- Bingo, soufflai-je.

Je me désillusionnai d'un coup de baguette magique et courus vers la Forêt, même si mon instinct de survie me hurlait de faire le contraire. Je n'avais qu'une baguette magique et des space cookies pour me protéger contre les créatures bizarres que je risquais de croiser. Bon, j'avais toujours un stock de baguettes volées dans mon sac, mais ça n'allait pas m'aider si je tombais sur un loup-garou - ou pire.

Je gardai quand même ma branche de prunellier à la main et entrai dans la Forêt en m'efforçant de garder un pas léger et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Vu la pénombre environnante, je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes yeux pour repérer les potentiels prédateurs. J'étais pratiquement aveugle et sans défense.

Au bout d'un bon kilomètre, les arbres se clairsemèrent et je crus apercevoir une empreinte de chaussure dans la boue séchée. Je me penchai pour l'étudier et m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ses semblables allaient vers l'Est, aussi les suivis-je, le souffle court et la bouche sèche.

Je marchai encore un kilomètre dans cette direction et crus entendre des voix et des craquements, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un grand feu de joie dans la Forêt. Soudain, au détour d'une rangée de gros arbres noirs, je vis apparaître une lueur orangée devant laquelle passaient des ombres. Beaucoup d'ombres.

Je me courbai en avant malgré mon sort de Désillusion et avançai à petits pas vers la lumière. Bien à l'abri au pied des arbres se trouvaient des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de tentes rouge foncé que l'on avait aspergées de boue et parsemées de feuilles. Le feu était recouvert d'un genre de coupole magique ondoyante qui devait camoufler sa lumière aux yeux des oiseaux et des Aurors qui auraient l'idée de passer au-dessus de bois.

Prise d'une impulsion, je me redressai, annulai mon sort de Désillusion et plaquai ma capuche sur mon crâne pour cacher mes cheveux et passer inaperçu. Ainsi, si je me faisais repérer, on me prendrait pour une terroriste quelconque. Je m'approchai encore un peu des limites du campement sans remarquer que je creusais un trou dans un genre de membrane transparente et plaquai mon bras droit le long de mon corps pour cacher ma baguette aux yeux des autres sorciers.

Et là, au moment où je pus enfin poser le pied dans l'espace vide entre les tentes, je sentis un poids me tomber dessus et une main me tordit le bras dans le dos, me faisant lâcher ma baguette. J'atterris sur le ventre, désarmée et affolée, tandis que les terroristes les plus proches se tournaient vers moi, étonnés. Et bon sang, quelqu'un était assis sur moi, nom d'une pipe !

\- Ne bouge pas, me conseilla une voix féminine et bourrue provenant de mon dos.

\- Comment vous voulez que je bouge, vous pesez au moins cent kilos ! m'écriai-je agressivement pour cacher le fait que j'étais à deux doigts de me faire dessus.

Plus le temps passait, plus les sorciers armés du groupe terroriste se faisaient nombreux autour de nous. La femme assise sur moi m'arracha ma capuche et je sentis les regards se concentrer sur mon visage.

\- Qui va là ? aboya un terroriste en pointant sa baguette sur mon visage.

\- C'est la Mère Noël, j'apporte des cadeaux pour les enfants sages, baragouinai-je avec sarcasme.

Soudain, la foule se fendit devant moi et une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire, d'une capuche et d'un masque cachant tout son visage à l'exception de ses yeux s'approcha de moi, menaçante. Vu son goût plus que douteux en matière de mode, ce devait être le fameux chef des terroristes. Qu'avait dit Fawley à son sujet, déjà ? Ah oui.

A abattre à vue.

Cela causerait suffisamment de chaos pour que je parvienne à m'enfuir et le Ministère me paierait très cher si j'y arrivais… D'un geste brusque, je fis basculer la femme de mon dos et tirai ma baguette de secours de ma veste pour la pointer vers le chef des Ailes rouges.

\- _Avada_… commençai-je, l'estomac noué à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un.

Le chef des terroristes brandit si vite une baguette dans ma direction que je crus avoir rêvé, et mon arme de secours s'envola comme un brindille soulevée par le vent. Stupéfaite, je restai là à le fixer, choquée, jusqu'à ce que je remarque un détail marrant.

Sa baguette, elle était fleurie.

Le chef s'avança vers moi et ôta son masque et sa capuche, révélant un visage indéniablement féminin et familier. Ses cheveux coupés au carré étaient bouclés et semblaient rouges à la lueur du feu de camp. Quant à ses yeux bleu délavé, ils me fixaient avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'expectative et de l'amusement qui creusait des fossettes et des rides dans son visage pâle couvert de taches de rousseur.

On aurait dit une version âgée d'une Nightingale, et pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était moi, mais avec trente ans de plus.

\- Alors, tu lui mets combien d'étoiles, à ce voyage dans le temps ? plaisanta la Zoé du futur.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Aloooors, qui l'avait vu venir ? :D_

_Des reviews ou un sort !_


	9. Quand Zoé rencontre Zoé

_Bonjour à tous et joyeuse fête du Travail !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ! Voici les révélations que vous attendiez tous ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Red Wings Genesis** ou **Quand Zoé rencontre Zoé**

On m'avait relevée et escortée jusqu'à une tente écarlate éclairée par des feux magiques, et je me trouvais à présent assise sur un pouf avec une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. Bon sang, ils avaient même pensé à l'assiette de biscuits !

J'enfournai trois petits gâteaux au chocolat d'une seule bouchée et fis passer le tout avec une gorgée d'eau aromatisée au citron qui m'arracha tout l'œsophage au passage. Remarquez, j'étais tellement choquée que je n'y fis même pas attention.

Quelqu'un avait soigné la coupure sur ma pommette et éliminé toutes les douleurs énervantes réparties sur mon petit corps d'un coup de baguette magique, et je me sentais… hé bien, comme neuve. Qui a dit que les terroristes n'ont aucun sens de l'hospitalité ?

La Zoé du futur avait demandé à ses hommes de me laisser là, histoire que je reprenne mes esprits avant que nous n'ayons la Discussion. Non, pas celle avec les abeilles, celle qui allait éclairer ma lanterne une bonne fois pour toutes. Du coup, mon cerveau tournait comme un malade, établissant les connexions qui me manquaient auparavant.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ? lança mon double ridé en écartant le pan de la tente pour me rejoindre.

\- Ouaip, grognai-je en m'efforçant d'avaler les deux biscuits que je venais d'enfourner.

Abasourdie, je regardai cette femme qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau marcher de la même façon que moi, s'asseoir devant votre humble narratrice et exécuter un petit mouvement du menton familier pour envoyer ses cheveux dans son dos. Avant de râler comme bibi parce qu'ils retombaient directement devant ses yeux. Elle fixa ma coupe de cheveux avec envie et soupira.

\- J'aurais tellement pas dû les couper aussi court…

\- Boah, ça ne te va pas trop mal, pour une vieille, dis-je gentiment. Et puis, tu peux toujours les attacher en couettes.

\- C'est vrai que pour se battre, les couettes, c'est très glamour, ironisa l'autre. Bref, tu as pu faire le point ?

\- Moui… fis-je lentement. Donc, tu… enfin, je… nous sommes le chef des Ailes rouges.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me tutoyer, ce sera plus simple, dit l'autre moi.

\- Okay… donc, le Ministre m'a menti, quand il a dit que tu étais morte.

\- Quelle surprise, lâcha Zoé 2.0, sarcastique, en piquant un biscuit dans mon assiette.

Je la fusillai du regard avant de réaliser que, de toute façon, ce gâteau finirait dans mon estomac. C'était juste bizarre de me dire que mon estomac se trouvait dans deux personnes différentes.

\- Mais attends… les gens du Ministère… ils savent que tu es le chef, pas vrai ?

\- Ouaip, dit l'autre. Ils ont voulu te suicider, en quelque sorte.

Je la laissai rire à sa propre blague pourrie pour me replonger dans mes réflexions.

\- Donc ils m'ont envoyée enquêter sur vous pour que je me tue par accident, c'est vachement tordu comme plan.

\- En fait, ils ont réellement envoyé d'autres aurors enquêter sur nous, mais nous… comment dire ? On s'en est débarrassés. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sûrement enfermés dans un asile, quelque part en Irlande. Le Ministère s'est donc rendu compte que la seule personne qui ne risquait rien, c'était toi. Ils t'ont donc envoyée après nous en sachant pertinemment que nous ne te ferions aucun mal, même si tu es une espionne.

\- C'est… étonnamment intelligent, de la part du Ministère, acquiesçai-je. Du coup, ils auraient eu l'emplacement de votre planque si j'avais agi comme ils le voulaient, si je leur avais envoyé les infos au fur et à mesure.

\- Oui, sauf que tu es une Nightingale, ajouta Zoé 2.0 avec un clin d'œil. Ils auraient dû savoir que tu allais "oublier" de le faire, mais que veux-tu, ils n'apprennent jamais.

\- Certes, mais du coup… ils voulaient que je te tue, pour enlever leur chef aux terroristes et les pousser à réagir sans rien planifier. Mais…

\- Et si c'était toi, qu'ils voulaient faire disparaître ? termina l'autre Zoé à ma place. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit, mais je suis sûre que l'idée les a effleurés.

\- Mais, et le paradoxe temporel ? Si la moi du présent meurt dans le futur, c'est inutile de l'envoyer tuer la moi du futur !

\- Vois-tu, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces dernières années. Avec toutes ces avancées magiques sur le voyage dans le temps - et je parle aussi des Retourneurs de Temps - je suis arrivée à la conclusion que le temps se répare de lui-même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- He bien, c'est justement ton voyage dans le temps qui a déclenché tous les événements des trente dernières années, donc je pense que quoi qu'il arrive, les Ailes rouges auraient fini par apparaître, même si tu venais à mourir dans le futur.

\- Mais… quoi ? En quoi ma présence ici a pu affecter le passé ? Enfin, mon présent je veux dire… rah, 2030 ! Comment mes actions en 2060 ont pu impacter 2030 ? demandai-je, perdue.

\- Méroé ! lança mon double. On a une question pour toi !

Une silhouette familière - bien que plus âgée que prévu - nous rejoignit sous la tente, à croire qu'elle écoutait à la porte depuis le début de la conversation. Méroé avait des rides au coin des yeux, mais elle était toujours aussi sexy. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, comme toujours, mais sa coiffure était maintenant plus martiale, plus… guerrière.

\- Salut cousine, dit-elle avec un petit mouvement de la tête à mon attention.

\- Hey, la maturité te va bien, plaisantai-je.

\- Ah. Ah.

\- La petite Zoé me demandait en quoi son voyage dans le temps a impacté le futur, expliqua l'autre Zoé d'un ton badin.

Les yeux verts de Méroé s'arrondirent.

\- Mais ça a tout changé !

\- Heu, tu peux être un peu plus claire ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, effarée à l'idée d'être prise pour une idiote par ma cousine si parfaite.

Méroé vint s'asseoir sur un pouf et s'éclaircit la gorge. Bon, elle ne me regardait plus comme une extraterrestre, c'est déjà ça.

\- Le jour où tu es partie dans le futur, tu te souviens que j'étais chez toi avec Otrera ? He bien, ma sœur et moi avons vu ces gens t'emmener et nous t'avons suivie en transplanant. Quand on a vu que tu allais tout droit au Ministère, nous avons appelé toute la famille en urgence, et ils ont presque tous rappliqué. Edvard et Jason étaient en France ce jour-là, clarifia-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Et vous avez attaqué le Ministère pour me récupérer, compris-je.

\- Yep. Ils nous a fallu du temps pour nous rassembler et expliquer la situation à tout le monde, mais oui, on a envahi le Ministère pour te sortir de là. Attaquer une Nightingale, c'est nous attaquer tous, gronda Méroé. Donc, même si tu étais morte dans le futur, on leur aurait quand même défoncé la gueule.

\- Et c'est comme ça que les Ailes rouges ont débuté, ajouta Zoé 2.0 comme si elle parlait de la météo.

\- Sauf qu'ils ont mal pris l'agression et ils ont envoyé des aurors pour nous trouver et nous faire emprisonner, continua Méroé. Du coup on s'est dit "oh et puis merde" et on est devenus hors-la-loi. Nos cousins aurors ont suivi le mouvement, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pas comme si on respectait la loi au départ, de toute manière, fit remarquer mon double.

\- Ils ont encerclé le Manoir et ont essayé de forcer nos protections. On a donc installé des pièges et d'autres trucs marrants entre les protections et le Manoir - Blanche s'est éclatée avec ses plantes - mais on savait qu'on ne tiendrait pas une semaine face au Ministère. Donc on s'est dit qu'une diversion ne serait pas de trop.

\- Et vous avez révélé l'existence de la magie aux modus, complétai-je.

\- Oui, au début tu n'étais pas d'accord, rapport au fait que tu as eu un aperçu d'un futur sans secret magique, continua Méroé. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix, et l'avenir était déjà écrit. Le modifier semblait trop dangereux, donc Catherine, toi et moi, nous nous sommes infiltrées dans cette manifestation pour lancer quelques sorts inoffensifs, jusqu'à ce que les moldus pigent le message. Et même si tu nous avais prévenus des conséquences, la façon dont le Ministère a réagi nous a surpris.

\- Fawley s'est servi de l'affaire Aleksei pour pousser le Ministère à le suivre dans ses lubies de contrôle des îles, soi disant pour "protéger le monde magique", expliqua Zoé 2.0. Il s'est servi de leur peur des moldus pour les manipuler et les forcer à accepter cette barrière et toutes ces mesures ridicules.

\- Et à partir de là, tout est parti en cacahuète, devinai-je.

\- Ouais, tu as pu voir ça en personne.

Je repensai aux rues grises et tristes de Londres, aux enfants magiques et aux miliciens.

\- Mais… les familles disparues ? Vous les avez vraiment enlevées ou c'était un coup monté du Ministère ?

\- Ah, ça, fit mon double avec un sourire. Au tout début de cette petite guerre civile, on a remarqué que les sorciers, même les innocents, étaient soupçonnés de trahison par le Ministère. A l'époque, notre ami Fawley pensait que nous étions planqués à Londres, et il a fait perquisitionner toutes les maisons de sorciers de la ville. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les miliciens ont compris ce qui se tramait et sont passés après les aurors pour passer les familles à tabac. Certains moldus ont bien essayé de les cacher dans leur sous-sol ou dans leur grenier, mais ils ont eux aussi été pris pour cibles.

\- On a donc retrouvé tous ces gens et, au fil du temps, on leur a toujours fait la même proposition, renchérit Méroé.

\- Vous les avez conduits ici pour les protéger, fis-je à voix haute.

\- C'est comme ça que nous avons rassemblé une véritable petite armée, fit l'autre moi. On ne les a pas forcés à combattre, mais ils voulaient se rendre utiles et surtout, ils voulaient faire payer ses conneries à Fawley. C'est ainsi qu'on a pu créer un réseau d'espionnage, et aussi le système des Évacuateurs. Et même les moldus que nous avons recueillis ont décidé de nous aider, en parlant avec les autres moldus des îles britanniques pour les convaincre de nous rejoindre, ou du moins, de ne pas nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues, par exemple.

\- On leur a appris à préparer des potions et à utiliser la magie sans baguette avec tes amis moldus, précisa Méroé. Et on a trouvé un moyen de supprimer le sort de Traque sur les sorciers, aussi.

\- Génial ! m'enthousiasmai-je, impressionnée.

Ma famille n'avait jamais été un modèle d'organisation, mais là elle s'était surpassée !

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Manoir, finalement ? J'ai essayé d'y aller en arrivant en 2060, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

L'autre Zoé prit l'expression d'un enfant de neuf ans le jour de Noël, et je m'attendis au pire. J'avais vraiment une tête d'abrutie profonde pareille ? Pitié, dites-moi que non.

\- Pendant que nous faisions diversion à Londres, Cassiopéa et les autres ont fouillé les archives pour trouver une planque sous le radar du Ministère, expliqua Méroé. Le manoir en France était hors de question, vu que Fawley connaissait son existence. Gaspard a eu l'idée de demander l'asile à Poudlard, et alors qu'on attendait une réponse de la part de la Direction, on a trouvé un document très intéressant dans nos archives.

\- Le Manoir est magique, on est d'accord, continua la Zoé du futur, tout excitée. Mais on ignorait à quel point jusqu'en 2030 ! Le parchemin qu'on a exhumé indiquait de quelle façon relocaliser et transformer le Manoir sans qu'il perde ses capacités magiques, et c'est ce qu'on a fait quand on a eu l'aval de Poudlard !

\- Du coup, au début, on a bêtement planté le Manoir au milieu de la Forêt interdite, mais _bizarrement_, ce n'était pas très discret, ricana Méroé. On a donc réfléchi à une métamorphose adéquate, et voilà le résultat, conclut-elle avec un geste ample du bras vers le plafond de la tente.

Je levai les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bêtes piquets de tentes en aluminium. C'étaient des colonnes et des charpentes en bois d'une couleur très, très familière. Le Manoir s'était transformé en armatures pour tentes.

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! m'exclamai-je. Et vous pouvez lui rendre sa forme normale ?

\- On le fera dès que toute cette histoire sera réglée. J'espère juste récupérer ma fontaine à chocolat chaud et mon balcon, plaisanta mon double.

Je me tus une minute, assommée par toutes les informations qui venaient de me tomber dessus. Donc ma famille a formé une alliance entre sorciers et moldus avec une réputation de terroristes, mais en fait, ils sont gentils et tout va bien.

\- Et donc… vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? demandai-je avec l'impression grandissante d'avoir couru un marathon.

\- Renverser le Ministre, fit Méroé avec une grimace guerrière. Prendre possession du Ministère et ouvrir une petite portion de la barrière pour informer les autorités magiques des autres pays, histoire qu'ils se préparent à la déferlante de révélations sur la magie qui ne manquera pas de débarquer sur Internet. Puis annihiler cette fichue barrière et libérer les îles britanniques.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur que les moldus nous attaquent ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va discuter avec les autorités moldues et mettre en place des mesures pour rassurer les moldus et les sorciers quant à leur future cohabitation, dit mon double avec un air sage qui ne lui allait pas du tout. On prévoira de nouvelles lois pour protéger les uns des autres et vice-versa.

\- Avec des sanctions exemplaires en cas de violation desdites lois, renchérit ma cousine.

\- On proposera peut-être même des cours de magie sans baguette aux moldus intéressés, ça devrait nous rapprocher. De toute manière, on se doute qu'il y aura des problèmes au début, surtout en Amérique, avec leurs armes à feu… mais on ne peut pas garder tout un pays à l'écart du monde jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- D'autant qu'on ignore complètement ce qui se passe hors des frontières, reprit Méroé. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ont compris que le surnaturel existe, juste avec la barrière.

\- Bref, Fawley s'est tiré une balle dans le pied avec ses conneries, conclut Zoé 2.0. En plus, il a lui-même créé les Ailes rouges en te faisant enlever.

Méroé se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

\- Bon, je vais vérifier les protections magiques pour la nuit et m'assurer que les cousins ont bien pris leur tour de garde, bonne nuit les filles !

\- Salut ! lança mon double en même temps que moi.

Le silence s'abattit sur la tente dès le départ de ma cousine.

\- Au fait… dis-je après un moment. Si les profs de Poudlard sont dans la confidence, pourquoi Neville ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

Zoé 2.0 se tapota le menton de l'index.

\- Je pense qu'il a préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Tu aurais pu être sous Polynectar, après tout.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre Évacuateur m'a-t-il fait confiance alors ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Les cookies, répondit simplement l'autre moi avec un sourire malicieux.

Et là, tout devint clair. Je me trimballais ces cookies depuis trente ans et l'autre Zoé le savait, vu qu'elle avait voyagé dans le futur avant moi. C'était le seul point qui pouvait me distinguer d'une fausse Zoé, donc elle avait informé tout son réseau que la Zoé avec des space cookies était la bonne. C'est pourquoi seule la vraie Zoé aurait pu arriver jusqu'au campement et survivre à ses sentinelles.

\- C'est… t'es une vraie psychopathe, dis donc !

\- Je préfère dire "génie du mal", corrigea l'autre Zoé en secouant ses cheveux comme une idiote.

Je lui lançai une œillade blasée et croisai les bras. C'était pas la maturité qui l'étouffait, celle-là ! Je faillis m'arracher les cheveux en me souvenant que cette femme était moi et l'autre rigola, consciente de mon dilemme.

\- Bref. Comment va la famille, depuis le temps ? demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

L'autre se rembrunit un peu avant de prendre un visage avenant un peu trop anti-Zoé pour être honnête.

\- Elle va bien, elle s'est même agrandie depuis 2030. Je suis mère _et_ belle-mère, figure-toi.

\- Sérieux ? J'ai des enfants ?!

\- J'ai une fille de vingt-huit ans, elle s'appelle Anna et elle est mariée à un sorcier répondant au doux nom de… Mark, laissa-t-elle tomber comme si le nom de son gendre lui était égal.

\- J'ai une fille, répétai-je, ahurie. Attends, ça veut dire que dans un an, je tomberai enceinte ? Question timing, j'ai vu mieux !

\- Ouais, on est d'accord. Mais bon, le Destin, tout ça… Sinon, Florence, la fille de Benjamin, s'est mariée avec un certain Carl et ils ont eu deux filles, Regina et Cara. Et tiens-toi bien, Thaddeus a eu trois enfants avec une petite brune sympa ! Il en a appelé une Ilyria, pour rendre hommage à la Reine suprême des Emmerdeuses, alias notre ancêtre. Oh, et Lucy fréquentait un moldu en secret en 2030 et elle nous l'a ramené de force. Il s'appelle Nick et ils ont eu le toupet de se reproduire ! Tu as rencontré Bobby, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Heu, ouais, et ? demandai-je en m'attendant au pire.

\- C'est le fils de Lucy, ce qui fait de lui ton petit-cousin. Il t'a cherchée partout après la baston avec les miliciens, mais il faut croire qu'on court très vite, toutes les deux.

\- Attends, le type canon sans baguette qui m'a sauvé la vie, c'est mon petit-cousin ?! répétai-je, ahurie. Comment un mec aussi cool peut être le fils de Lucy ?

\- Oh, il a quasiment tout de son père, et c'est pas plus mal. Et pour sa baguette, tu as sûrement entendu parler de la pénurie ? He bien j'ai fabriqué des catalyseurs pour quasiment tout le campement.

Je me souvins du bracelet en cuir de mon… petit-cousin (je ne m'y ferai jamais) et, effectivement, c'est de cette main-là qu'il lançait ses sorts.

\- D'autres ajouts dans le carnet rose de la famille ? glapis-je, effarée, en imaginant tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire que ça représentait.

\- He bien il y a Athena, Sarah, Natalya, Robin et Stefan, énuméra l'autre moi. Oh, et Rachel et Steve ont eu une fille, Aria. Pour Edvard et Jason, on ne sait pas trop où ils en sont, vu qu'ils sont coincés en France depuis trente ans. Ne t'en fais pas pour les noms, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma tête, tu les rencontreras demain, ce sera plus simple.

Horrifiée à l'idée de tout ce que je devais rattraper comme temps perdu, je faillis oublier la tête d'enterrement qu'elle avait faite quand j'avais mentionné la famille.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me caches, à propos de la famille ?

L'autre Zoé me fixa, incertaine, puis joua avec ses doigts. Sachant pertinemment que je faisais ça quand j'étais embêtée, je lui tapai sur les mains et haussai un sourcil insistant dans sa direction. La rousse de soixante ans souffla par le nez et remua les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Nous faisons très attention quand nous attaquons le Ministère, on essaie de ne tuer personne, même si des accidents arrivent. Le problème, c'est que le Ministère se fiche de tuer, vu que pour eux, on ne vaut pas mieux que des terroristes.

Sa voix mourut et je me penchai en avant, terrifiée.

\- Qui est mort, Zoé ? la pressai-je.

Zoé soupira à nouveau avant de répondre doucement :

\- Gaspard est mort de maladie au début des hostilités, mais bon, il était déjà très âgé. Puis, il y a quelques années, Cassiopéa a été capturée par les aurors, et on a envoyé un commando pour la sauver. Blanche en faisait partie et… elles ont péri toutes les deux pendant les combats.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Sur cette note joyeuse..._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, ça m'aide ! _

_A la prochaiiiine !_


	10. L'armée des lapins

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà l'un des chapitres les plus hard à suivre pour cette fanfic (à côté, les explications compliquées sur le voyage dans le temps, c'est de la tarte). Bon courage._

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles** ou **L'armée des lapins**

Mon double du futur me considéra avec compassion tandis que j'essayai de garder la face en apprenant la mort de trois membres de ma famille. D'un côté, celle de Gaspard n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, vu son âge avancé, mais mon grand-oncle avait agi avec moi comme un grand-père de substitution pendant toutes ces années, et c'était grâce à lui que je pouvais parler un français relativement correct. Bordel, il me faisait même des couettes quand j'étais enfant !

J'étais moins proche de Blanche et de Cassiopéa, mais elles restaient ma famille et ma responsabilité, et elles me manquaient déjà. Blanche taillait toujours les buissons en forme d'ornithorynques pour les anniversaires et inventait même des histoires bizarres pour amuser les enfants du clan. Ok, elle était complètement tarée à force de respirer des spores louches, mais elle était cool. Et dangereuse.

Quant à Cassiopéa, he bien, nous nous détestions cordialement, mais elle m'avait tout de même obéi en réorganisant toutes nos archives. Elle avait beaucoup râlé, à l'époque, mais au final, elle nous avait littéralement sauvé la vie avec ses vieux papiers !

\- Hé, microbe, pour nous ils sont morts, mais dans ton présent ils sont toujours là, alors arrête de bouder, sale veinarde, dit mon double du futur.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! ronchonnai-je en me mouchant bruyamment.

Mon autre moi me fixa d'un air blasé, et je me souvins au même moment que oui, elle avait déjà vécu ça avant moi. En fait, compris-je, chaque version de moi-même était condamnée à vivre deux fois la même situation de deux points de vue différents. D'ici trente ans, je devrai coacher une mini-moi et m'assurer qu'elle arrive indemne dans mon campement, space-cookies compris. Glauque. Bon, c'était toujours mieux que la boucle temporelle morbide du type dans _l'Armée des douze singes_, mais quand même, c'était hard.

\- Le futur, c'est pourri, reniflai-je. Je vais coller ma semelle compensée dans la tronche de Fawley, moi j'te l'dis !

\- Fais donc ça, approuva Zoé 2.0. Et si tu arrives à tabasser les deux versions, tu gagneras la compétence "combo d'enfer".

Voir une vioque de soixante ans parler en jeu vidéo était surprenant, mais après tout, c'était moi. J'étais fière d'avoir pu sauvegarder ma culture pop malgré la guerre en cours. C'était tout moi ça.

Je vidangeai mon thé tiède d'une seule rasade et piquai le dernier cookie avant que mon double le fasse.

\- Bien sûr, je vais devoir t'oublietter avant que tu ne retournes à ton époque, reprit mon autre moi.

\- Heu, plaît-il ?

\- Connaître trop d'éléments de l'avenir est dangereux, microbe (décidément, j'avais un nouveau surnom). Je n'effacerai que les informations les plus sensibles, comme les décès, la planque dans les bois, les enfants qui ne sont pas encore nés de ton côté, ce genre de trucs quoi.

\- Mais en fait, tu veux me larguer dans une guerre sans que je sache à l'avance ce qui va se passer ?! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Ça s'appelle la vie, tronche de cake. En plus, si tu connais l'avenir, tu vas vouloir le changer, ou pire, tu vas le faire inconsciemment, et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est très dangereux. Au mieux, tu vas tuer encore plus de gens, dont ta toi du passé, et au pire, tu pourrais faire exploser l'Univers.

Je méditai sur ses paroles pendant quelques secondes, décidant de passer sur la "tronche de cake". Pour l'instant.

\- Ouais, donc si je ne connais pas l'avenir, je n'essaierai pas de le changer.

\- Et en plus, si tu te faisais attraper par les gars du Ministère, tu seras incapable de leur dire où nous nous trouvons. Une pierre, deux coups. Et si on considère que ça t'empêchera de changer tous les prénoms des enfants pour des versions plus horribles, ça fait trois coups.

\- Hé ! J'ai de très bons goûts en matière de prénoms ! me défendis-je.

Nouveau coup d'œil blasé. Bon, à mon avis, c'est Curtis qui a trouvé le prénom de notre fille. C'est vraiment nul, de se disputer avec soi-même ! Elle sait trop de choses sur moi, cette peau de vache !

\- Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, conclut Zoé 2.0. Si tu cherches tes cookies survivants, les autres sont en train de les transformer en armes de destruction massive. Parce qu'on va bientôt attaquer le Ministère, donc bon.

\- Vous allez utiliser _ma_ drogue pour attaquer le Ministère ?! m'indignai-je.

\- C'est aussi ma drogue, me rappela l'autre rouquine. En plus, c'est très utile pour attaquer des gens relativement sobres.

Ah bah j'étais bien contente d'avoir boulotté tous ses cookies, tiens !

* * *

L'espèce de montagne de muscles qui m'avait écrabouillée dès mon arrivée m'escorta jusqu'à ma tente attitrée, que j'allais partager avec la dénommée Sarah, fille de mon cousin Robert et de sa femme Juliet. Ma petite-cousine avait presque le même âge que moi, quelle horreur…

\- Merci T-800, je vais me débrouiller pour me coucher toute seule, ironisai-je en me tournant vers la rousse gigantesque.

\- Je m'appelle Athéna, soupira la femme. Pourquoi on m'appelle toujours comme ça ?!

\- Heu, t'as jamais vu _Terminator_ ?

\- On n'a pas exactement d'accès au câble ici, rétorqua Athéna.

\- He ben le T-800 c'est un robot qui a la même tête que Schwarzenegger… C'est un type énorme avec des muscles, genre… partout, précisai-je en la voyant de plus en plus perdue. Tu sais quoi, essaie d'obliger quelqu'un à te donner ses fringues, ça devrait être drôle.

\- Mais je ne suis pas si énorme que ça, si ? se lamenta la femme en se trémoussant sur place d'une façon très familière.

Je la scrutai, les yeux plissés, et remarquai que son nez et ses yeux noirs me faisaient penser à quelqu'un.

\- Dis donc, vu ta tignasse, tu dois être membre de la famille, mais tu es qui, exactement ? m'enquis-je le plus poliment possible.

Ne me jugez pas, si vous pouviez l'avoir en face de vous, vous aussi vous seriez polis !

\- Je suis la fille unique de Jack et Otrera, exposa Athéna avant de réfléchir à d'autres détails au cas où bibi ne suivrait pas.

\- Attends, c'est Otrera qui a pondu tous ces mus- heu, toute cette… prestance ?

Au moins, ça expliquait sa manie de gigoter sur place pour montrer son embarras.

\- Oui… C'est tata Méroé qui m'entraîne depuis que je suis enfant.

\- T-tata Méroé ? m'esclaffai-je, ravie. Oh merde, elle a pas fini de l'entendre celle-là ! Remarque, c'est pas étonnant que tu sois si costaude, si c'est une psychopathe qui t'a prise en mains. Oh, laisse-moi deviner, c'est elle qui a suggéré de t'appeler comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien ! répondit Athéna avec le même ton plaintif que sa mère à la douce époque où elle ignorait comment monter une tente.

\- Hrm, bref, c'est sympa de rencontrer les nouveaux membres de la famille. Bienvenue dans le clan ! Ne me tue pas s'il te plaît.

\- Mais qui est la conne qui raconte sa vie juste devant ma piaule ?! intervint une rouquine de taille standard en sortant de ma future habitation. Oh, salut Athéna ! Et toi tu es… nouvelle ?

\- Je suis Zoé, corrigeai-je avec ma pose la plus digne. Tu dois être la _petite_ Sarah ?

Sarah piqua un fard.

\- Oh heu, pardon chef, je ne voulais pas être désobligeante. Mais tu es tellement jeune ! Ça m'a surprise !

_Chef_. Ah, qu'il est bon d'être respectée une fois tous les trente ans !

\- C'est bon, je te pardonne, dis-je de ma voix la plus arrogante. Bon, on le visite ce camp ? J'ai plein de cousins et cousines à voir moi !

Comprenez "J'ai super envie d'être appelée "chef" par tous mes bébés cousins et cousines". On est égocentrique ou on ne l'est pas.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas t'installer d'abord ? demanda Sarah en pointant le doigt vers sa tente.

\- Okay, okay…

J'écartai le pan de tissu qui fermait la tente du bout du pied, parcourus les lieux d'un coup d'œil rapide et jetai mon sac à dos sur le lit pas encore défait.

\- On y va ?

* * *

Encadrée par ma nouvelle garde du corps musculeuse et ma colocataire un peu trop enthousiaste, je rejoignis le centre du campement, où un énorme feu de bois crépitait allègrement, entouré de plein de gens habillés soit comme des moldus, soit comme des espions, avec les combi et tout. J'ose espérer que les Tom Cruise en puissance étaient des sentinelles, sinon bobo l'amour-propre !

Surtout qu'ils cuisaient des marshmallows, quoi.

\- Tu veux de la soupe ? proposa Sarah, qui hésitait entre les ronds de jambes et l'essuyage de souche d'arbre pour que je puisse m'asseoir dessus sans me salir.

\- Ah ouais, je veux bien, j'ai rien avalé depuis… heu, un certain temps, mentis-je en repensant à l'assiette de biscuits.

Athéna me conduisit auprès d'un groupe de personnes hautes en couleurs, parmi lesquelles je reconnus des visages très familiers.

\- Zoé ?! s'exclama la version âgée de mon Curtis.

\- Curtiiiiiiis ! m'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras, qu'il avait dû muscler dans la foulée.

J'entendis des applaudissements sarcastiques, mais je décidai de les ignorer pour cette fois. Mon mari m'avait trop manqué pour que je m'en préoccupe ! Sarah, qui revenait avec ma soupe, s'esquiva prudemment.

\- Hé, un peu de tenue ! siffla ma version du futur.

\- T'es quand même pas jalouse de toi-même, si ? se moqua une Otrera cinquantenaire.

\- Je fais c'que j'veux ! se défendit l'autre moi en croisant les bras.

\- Rah, mais baisse d'un ton, andouille, asséna une Lucy qui pourrait être ma mère.

\- Vous êtes bruyants, les jeunes, nous engueula une vieille femme en rechargeant… un bracelet magique vert.

\- Maman ? m'étonnai-je. Par le slip souillé de Merlin, tu es vieiiiiiiille !

\- Heu, ouais, c'est ce qui se produit quand le temps passe, jeune fille, ironisa Catherine en filant une tape dans le dos de ma tante Yelena.

Les deux femmes étaient toujours aussi cool, mais cool comme McGonagall quand j'étais à Poudlard, vous voyez le genre ? Des mèches argentées striaient leur chevelure et des rides zébraient leur visage, mais je les reconnaîtrais malgré tout entre mille. Je me hâtai de leur faire un gros câlin à elles aussi, histoire qu'elles ne me déshéritent pas.

\- Ça fait tellement bizarre de te voir aussi jeune, fit remarquer une rousse que je n'avais jamais vue. Ah, tu dois avoir du mal à me situer ! Je suis Florence, la fille de Natasha et de Benjamin.

Je lui retournai une expression stupéfaite.

\- Mais… tu n'étais qu'une gamine ! T'es plus grande que moi, sale traîtresse ! Et tu as un copain ! ajoutai-je en voyant un type blond cendré se cacher à moitié derrière ma petite-cousine.

\- Et deux enfants ! renchérit Florence en me montrant deux fillettes qui s'affrontaient avec des branches d'arbre. La plus grande c'est Regina et la petite, Cara.

J'envisageai un instant d'aller leur dire bonjour, mais comme elles ne m'avaient jamais vue à cet âge-là, elles risquaient fort de hurler à l'enlèvement. Ne jamais sous-estimer la capacité pulmonaire d'une Nightingale, jamais.

\- Et les trois ados qui les surveillent, c'est qui ? demandai-je en voyant deux garçons bruns et une rouquine qui avait l'air de s'emmerder comme une geek dans un magasin de fringues.

\- Mes enfants, sourit Thaddeus, qui avait tout l'air d'un père de famille bien comme il faut avec son pull, ses cheveux coiffés et sa… femme brune accrochée au bras. L'aîné c'est Stefan, le deuxième c'est Robin et ma petite dernière, c'est Ilyria. Et voilà mon épouse, Katlin.

Je tombai sur le cul, assommée par toutes ces nouveautés.

\- Je me sens vieille, murmurai-je, faisant ricaner toute la famille.

\- Nous avons fini d'installer les protections pour la nuit, chef ! scanda une voix grave et pourtant féminine.

Je me tournai sur mon séant pour voir qui parlait ainsi et aperçut une grande rousse au corps de rêve, un gars plutôt sec et binoclard avec une brosse châtain en haut de la tête et une jolie métis aux cheveux noirs tressés en arrière, façon Méroé.

\- Très bien, acquiesça mon double. Vous avez bien remis du sel dans la zone 4 ?

\- Oui chef, assura la métis. Oh, vous devez être Zoé-du-passé, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant. Je suis Aria.

\- Tu es la fille de Steve et de Rachel, devinai-je en me concentrant pour me souvenir de tous les noms.

\- Oui Madame, mes parents sont dans leur tente avec Violet et votre cousine Cassie, si vous souhaitez les rencontrer. Je crois qu'ils jouent au Monopoly.

\- A moins que ce ne soit un strip poker, s'esclaffa la rouquine, qui tenait le grand châtain par la main.

Aria lui retourna un coup d'œil indigné, mais la rousse se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Au fait, microbe, je te présente Anna. Notre fille, précisa ma version du futur.

Je me levai pour aller à la rencontre de ma _fille_ (je ne m'y habituerai jamais) et sourcillai en réalisant que cette garce était plus grande que moi.

\- He bah dis donc, t'es canon, j'approuve ! lançai-je à ma progéniture, qui me toisa bizarrement. Je, heu… contente de te voir… de te rencontrer. Enfin, t'as compris.

\- Un mouchoir, Madame ? proposa très sérieusement Aria.

\- Je pleure pas, lâche-moi les baskets, proto-Steve ! m'écriai-je en foutant de l'eau salée partout. Bon, et je suppose que tu es Mark, ajoutai-je à l'adresse du binoclard, qui ne savait comment réagir face à sa belle-mère en pleurs.

\- Heu, oui M'dame, fit-il prudemment.

\- Bien, bien, dis-je d'une toute petite voix en remarquant qu'ils ne portaient pas d'alliance. T'as teeeellement intérêt de me demander ma bénédiction quand vous vous mettrez en couple, mon gars. Oh, et si tu la fais souffrir, je te pulvé… ah bah non, c'est ma fille, elle s'en chargera toute seule comme une grande !

Je ricanai toute seule comme une maniaque et partis dans les aigus :

\- De toute façon t'es même pas encore né ! Pfouahahahahah !

\- Je crois que c'est les nerfs, commenta Thaddeus alors que Mark me fixait, interdit.

\- Je vais la jeter dans son lit, proposa Sarah en m'attrapant à bras-le-corps pour m'emmener à l'écart.

\- Ligote-la, c'est plus prudent ! conseilla Zoé 2.0.

\- Mais attends, je dois encore voir Bobby et sa famille pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvée ! m'exclamai-je en me débattant.

\- Demain, Zoé, demain, chantonna Sarah pour essayer de me calmer.

\- En plus ils sont tous occupés à vérifier les protections à l'Est avec Méroé et Samantha, donc tu les verras demain, renchérit Athéna en saisissant l'autre côté de ma personne.

\- Maiiiiiiis-heu !

Les deux femmes me larguèrent dans mon lit et me menacèrent de corvée de vaisselle si je le quittais avant le lendemain matin.

\- Prends touuuuut ton temps pour te remettre de tes émotions, d'accord ? fit Sarah en me refilant une boîte de mouchoirs sortie de nulle part. On en reparlera demain quand tu iras mieux, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux pas non plus me filer une tisane, un plaid et un ours en peluche tout doux tant que t'y es ? grommelai-je, ensevelie sous au moins trois couches de couvertures.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

\- Heu, non, abandonne la mission ! Je blaguais ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Nightingale pleine d'empathie ?! Mayday ! Y a un bug dans la Matriiiiiice !

\- Laisse tomber, elle est hystérique, souffla Athéna à voix basse.

\- J'ai entendu ! hurlai-je.

Les deux rousses quittèrent la tente en catimini, me laissant seule sous ma pile de couvertures étouffantes. Je ne traiterai plus jamais ma famille actuelle de bande de barjots, je le jure. J'attendrai qu'ils aient tous des enfants pour le faire. Après, il y avait de grandes chances que j'oublie ma promesse dans la prochains jours, donc bon.

Non mais pourquoi tout le monde s'est reproduit, déjà ?! Je veux dire… ma fille est parfaite, ça se voit tout de suite, mais les autres ?

Okay, Athéna est chou comme sa mère. Sarah a visiblement hérité de la gentillesse de sa grand-mère Yelena et Aria, la fille de mes amis, montrait un respect tout à fait suspect envers ma personne, et ce quel que soit mon âge. Florence était devenue une belle jeune femme et ses gamines avaient l'air aussi violentes que Lucy et moi à leur âge. Encore que les branches d'arbre, c'est pas aussi drôle que de vraies épées…

Il fallait vraiment que je me dessine un arbre généalogique, moi.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Ouais, au fond, dessinez-vous un arbre généalogique, ce sera plus simple. Allez :_

_Curtis + Zoé : Anna (+Mark)  
Thaddeus + Katlin : Stefan, Robin et Ilyria  
Lucy + Nick : Natalya et Bobby  
Benjamin + Natasha : Florence (+Carl : Regina et Cara)  
Robert + Juliet : Sarah  
Otrera + Jack : Athéna  
Steve + Rachel : Aria_

_Vous voyez, c'était pas compliqué :D (en fait si, mais bon)_

_Hrm, un p'tit commentaire siouplaît ?_


	11. Quoi ? Quel piaf ?

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite des aventures de Zoé, je pense qu'il restera deux chapitres après celui-là ^^_

_**Note qui pourrait vous intéresser :**__ grâce à ma sœur qui me harcèle, je bosse en ce moment sur un projet de roman inspiré très largement par ces cinq tomes de conneries nightingaliennes. J'ignore si il se concrétisera, mais si dans quelques années vous tombez sur un bouquin rempli de rouquines, ne hurlez pas tout de suite au plagiat \o/_

_Voili voilu. Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le Plan** ou **Quoi ? Quel piaf ?!**

Au final, j'ai passé la nuit à faire une soirée pyjama avec Sarah.

Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire "Sarah a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me tabasser avec un oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse tomber de mon lit et me pousse à me venger". Elle était totalement et définitivement bien une Nightingale. Trop de gènes d'emmerdeuse en elle, même s'ils avaient sauté une génération. Je veux dire, vous avez vu Robert ? Il est toujours tellement… sérieux !

Quant au fait que nous avions toutes les deux la trentaine et avions donc passé l'âge de jouer à ça, il ne nous a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Woah, t'as une belle tête de vainqueur, me salua Méroé, qui passait juste au moment où je sortais de ma tente.

\- Je me suis fait harceler toute la nuit par ma colocataire, tu permets ? grommelai-je, bien consciente de ma sale gueule.

\- Ah bah oui, effectivement.

Je shootai dans un caillou et esquissai un sourire réjoui quand il heurta quelqu'un à la tête.

\- Attends, comment ça "effectivement" ? demandai-je, m'attendant au pire.

\- He bien, c'est pas pour rien si Sarah était seule dans sa tente, expliqua Méroé en m'amenant jusqu'au centre du campement. Cette gamine a tout compris à l'opportunisme, moi j'te l'dis.

\- Mouais, grognai-je avec l'impression grandissante de m'être fait avoir. Dis donc, tu ne t'es jamais trouvé de mec, toi ?

Méroé freina brusquement et se retourna pour me regarder de traviole.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Écumer le camp à la recherche d'un gars pour me donner l'impression que je vaux quelque chose ? On est en guerre, Zoé, et je sais parfaitement ce que je vaux. Pas besoin d'un chromosome Y pour ça.

\- Hm, ouais, j'avoue. Mais t'as pas envie d'une petite Méroé bien flippante qui rackette les gens ? Je veux dire, même si t'as la soixantaine, t'as encore le temps d'assommer un mec, de le traîner dans un coin sombre et… ok, je rigole, je rigole !

Méroé, qui venait de lever le poing avec dans l'idée de me le coller à un endroit douloureux, se radoucit et son regard se perdit dans les brins d'herbe. Celle sur le sol, pas dans un sac de drogue.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, figure-toi, mais les circonstances ont fait que… Et même si mes gènes de sorcière me permettent encore d'avoir un enfant, je ne me vois pas en élever un.

Je cherchai en vain un truc stupide à dire pour échapper à cette ambiance tristounette, mais pour une fois, Méroé s'en chargea elle-même :

\- Et puis tu imagines, si c'était un garçon ?! Je vais l'appeler comment ? Achille ? Ptolémée ? Attila ?!

Je grimaçai avec force.

\- Eeeewww, non ! Tout compte fait, évite de te reproduire, ce sera mieux pour le reste du monde ! Et pour le môme, surtout. Les prénoms de merde, c'est la première cause de la recrudescence des mages noirs, tu savais ?

\- Ouais, fit évasivement ma cousine en me montrant une longue table en bois où plusieurs rousses et d'autres gens inconnus au bataillon dévoraient du porridge et d'autres œufs au bacon. Assieds-toi, je vais chercher à manger.

\- Waaaaaah, t'es tellement plus sympa qu'avant ! ironisai-je en m'exécutant.

\- C'est juste pour ce matin, après tu feras la file comme tout le monde ! lança ma cousine en s'éloignant.

\- Rooooh, pas drôle. Salut les, heu, gens ? fis-je aux autres, qui me regardaient comme si j'avais un furoncle sur le front.

\- T'as pas peur de te moquer de la Générale ? chuchota une ado que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie.

\- Ben non, c'est ma cousine, je la charrie depuis plus de trente ans ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Les autres se regardèrent, indécis.

\- Alors… c'est toi, la version passée du Chef ? demanda un homme plus vieux que moi en me passant les toasts.

\- Ouaip. Merci mon vieux, je crevais la dalle. Vous êtes qui, au fait ?

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas nous connaître, on est des moldus, reprit le type sympa.

\- Trop cool ! Vous êtes les premiers moldus que je vois cette semaine et qui n'ont pas envie de me tuer ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

Les autres me regardèrent comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'avais un troisième téton.

\- Bah quoi ? J'adore les moldus ! Vous êtes des génies et vous tournez des séries, ce sont deux raisons carrément suffisantes pour que vous soyez dans mon top 3 des gens que j'admire.

Ils eurent le bon sens de ne pas me demander qui d'autre figurait dans mon top 3 et nous commençâmes à discuter culture pop, pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était étrangement rafraîchissant de parler à des inconnus sans devoir peser chacun de mes mots pour ne rien dévoiler sur la magie.

* * *

Athéna vint me chercher peu après le repas pour me conduire à la tente de commandement, qui contenait la table ronde qui trônait autrefois dans la salle du conseil du Manoir. Ma petite-cousine s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, me laissant avec les quelques élus qui avaient le droit de participer à ce… conseil de guerre ? Barbecue couvert ?

Ma version future était là et discutait logistique avec un type que je n'avais jamais vu. Vu son armement, il devait s'agir d'un moldu. Je reconnus, attablés avec une carte de Londres, Rachel ainsi que Steve et Violet, qui haussèrent les sourcils en me voyant avant de me faire coucou de la main. Rachel, quant à elle, me fit un doigt.

\- Salut les potes ! m'exclamai-je, heureuse de les voir, même s'ils étaient vieux. Vous m'avez manqué, bande d'enfoirés !

\- Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Zoé 2.0 sans me laisser le temps d'aller échanger les dernières nouvelles avec mes amis. _Assurdiato_ ! lança-t-elle en direction des pans de la tente.

\- Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda Méroé, qui siégeait à droite de mon autre moi.

\- Moi, j'ai une question, fit Rachel en levant la main avant de me désigner du bout du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est pas un peu redondant de l'inviter ?

\- Je t'emmerde, ma garce, déclarai-je dans sa direction.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut remettre mes décisions en question ? ajouta l'autre Zoé avec un regard à la ronde.

\- Je sens que ça va être long, marmonna Méroé en se curant les ongles avec un de ses couteaux recourbés.

\- Bon, Zoé, tu connais déjà Méroé et nos potes, donc je ne vous présente plus. Voici Nick, le mari de Lucy, il coordonne les mouvements de nos espions.

Je serrai la pince à mon cousin par alliance et il m'adressa un sourire tordu. Il était grand, avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en pics et de petits yeux bleus saisissants. Une barbe de trois jours couvrait ses joues et son menton, et je me pris à le trouver sexy malgré son grand âge, surtout que ses cheveux avaient l'air doux comme de la laine.

\- Enchantée, comment avez-vous réussi à supporter Lucy pendant trente ans ? m'enquis-je sérieusement.

\- Je suis doué pour faire semblant d'écouter, me confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil décadent qui aurait dû être illégal.

\- Okay, celui-là je l'aime bien.

\- Et voilà Elladora, c'est la seule espionne qu'on a réussi à faire entrer au Ministère sans qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Je serrai la main d'une petite femme de type hispanique, qui m'attrapa par le col pour me coller deux grosses bises sur les joues. Désarçonnée, je lui adressai un sourire hésitant en me redressant et me tins à bonne distance de cette arme d'affection massive.

\- Attendez, on n'a qu'une seule espionne au sein du Ministère ? m'étonnai-je. Pourtant ils sont aussi aveugles que Bocelli !

Rachel poussa un genre de ronflement et Steve lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Nous avons commis l'erreur de placer nos espions trop haut dans la hiérarchie, m'expliqua Nick sans se soucier du fait que je le matais ouvertement. Fawley a eu une crise de paranoïa aiguë et a fait boire du Veritaserum à tout le monde. Nous avons perdu trois hommes lors de cet épisode, ajouta-t-il avec regret.

\- Mais personne ne suspecte jamais le personnel de nettoyage, fit Elladora avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mouais, typique des mégalomanes, ça, soupirai-je.

\- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? déclara Méroé.

\- Oui, oui, fit l'autre moi avec impatience. Nous devons lancer une opération pour renvoyer l'autre Zoé à son époque dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Oh, déjà ? m'exclamai-je, déçue.

\- Si je dois t'effacer la mémoire, autant que tu ne perdes pas trop de souvenirs, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Zoé 2.0.

\- Ouais. Ce serait dommage d'oublier un cul pareil, marmonnai-je en me penchant vers l'arrière pour voir le fessier de Nick.

\- Le harcèlement sexuel est interdit dans ce campement, me rappela Méroé avec une moue blasée dans ma direction.

\- Laissez tomber, une fois qu'elle flashe sur quelqu'un, il faut y aller au pied-de-biche pour qu'elle laisse tomber, commenta Steve avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- J'ignorais que le Chef flashait sur moi, plaisanta Nick avec un sourire narquois dans la direction de mon autre moi.

\- Heu, ouais, bon, on peut se recentrer s'il vous plaît ? baragouina Zoé 2.0 avant de tousser pour cacher sa gêne.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je haussai les épaules. C'est pas ma faute si je reconnaissais les jolies choses quand j'en voyais ! C'est à cet instant que je compris que j'allais rencontrer un Nick avec trente ans de moins dès mon retour en 2030… Ohohohohohoo !

\- Oh, génial ! chuchotai-je, m'attirant une œillade étonnée de Nick et d'Elladora. Oh, heu, je viens de réaliser que le symbole des Ailes rouges ressemblait à… au piaf dans _Hunger Games_, vous voyez ? mentis-je en montrant le symbole brodé sur un drapeau qui traînait là.

\- En fait c'est l'oiseau qui sert d'emblème à ta famille, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? m'apprit Nick.

Interdite, je jetai à nouveau un œil sur le drapeau et rougis comme une brique. Ah bah oui, effectivement, c'était un rossignol. Merde. Si j'avais été plus douée en ornithologie, cette mission n'aurait duré qu'une journée !

\- B-bien sûr que je l'ai reconnu, j'ai juste cru à un hasard, me justifiai-je en priant pour que quelqu'un change de sujet.

\- Bon, comment allons-nous nous infiltrer dans les locaux du Ministère ?! lança l'autre Zoé d'une voix forte.

\- On pourrait jeter les cookies en poudre par les conduits d'aération, comme ça ils seront tous stones quand on entrera, proposa Violet.

\- Je m'oppose fermement à ce plan ! m'insurgeai-je. C'est donner de la confiture aux cochons ! Autant désillusionner tout le monde pour entrer en toute discrétion et les prendre en sandwich !

\- On peut aussi tous se déguiser en agents d'entretien, s'esclaffa Nick.

\- Et pourquoi pas simplement transplaner dans le Ministère ? proposa Steve, qui jouait avec les franges de la nappe en tissu.

\- Ils ont installé des alarmes anti-transplanage un peu partout, intervint Elladora. Si vous entrez comme ça, vous serez mis hors d'état de nuire en moins de cinq minutes.

\- Mais… il y a bien des membres de l'armée qui ne sont pas connus du Ministère, non ? fis-je avec hésitation.

\- C'est vrai, ils ne connaissent pas les visages des moldus qui vivent ici sans pour autant participer aux opérations, répondit Méroé. Mais ils ne savent pas se battre, tu ne comptes quand même pas les envoyer en première ligne pour faire diversion ?

\- Non, devina l'autre Zoé en croisant mon regard. Tu veux qu'on prenne leur apparence pour entrer en touristes dans le Ministère avec du Polynectar.

\- Voilàààà ! m'écriai-je, ravie qu'une personne au moins soit sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Heu, loin de moi l'idée de niquer votre enthousiasme, fit doucement Elladora, mais il me semble qu'ils ont parlé d'installer des détecteurs de déguisements magiques aux entrées du Ministère. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir la date de leur mise en route, mais autant ne pas prendre de risques, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Et il faut encore régler la question du moyen de transport, renchérit Nick. Ils ont des espions partout, alors s'ils voient une armée débarquer en transplanant sans que leur sort de Traque soit activé, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Je me reculai et pris ma pose la plus arrogante.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu étais moldu, Nick. Si j'ai compris une chose en combattant des mages noirs et des aurors véreux, c'est qu'ils ne pensent jamais que des gadgets moldus vont suffire à les vaincre. J'ai bien entourloupé Méroé avec un écran plat, une fois, pas vrai cousine ?

\- Vrai, grogna Méroé.

\- Si on ne peut pas utiliser du Polynectar ni transplaner en masse jusqu'à Londres…

\- Il nous suffit de nous déguiser à la moldue, termina Zoé 2.0 à ma place.

\- Et utiliser un moyen de transport moldu, comprit Nick.

\- Voilà ! Il nous faut donc des perruques, de la teinture, des fausses moustaches, des lunettes, des fringues passe-partout et des bus, énumérai-je. On peut même se déguiser en touristes, ça expliquera au moins la présence des bus.

\- C'est le plan le plus bancal que j'aie jamais vu, signala Nick.

\- Moi je suis d'accord avec la petiote, rétorqua Elladora. Les politiciens ne remarquent jamais les gens qu'ils jugent inférieurs à eux.

\- Donc… on transplanerait avec les bus en rase campagne ? répéta lentement Méroé, incertaine.

\- Oui, ensuite on les gare un peu partout dans Londres et on se rend au Ministère par petits groupes et à pieds ! sourit Violet. Et comme ils n'ont pas encore de système de reconnaissance faciale vu que c'est un truc de moldus, ils ne nous reconnaîtront pas. Et Zoé entrera en dernier pour attirer Fawley au Département des Mystères.

\- Puis vous désillusionnez tout le reste du groupe et on se rend au Département pour renvoyer la Miss en 2030, acheva Nick. Quitte à droguer les aurors avec des space cookies.

\- Tout en foutant un coup de pied dans la tronche de Fawley au passage, j'y tiens, précisai-je. Y a plus qu'à expliquer le plan à tout le monde.

\- Non, fit simplement mon double.

Surprise, je jetai un œil au reste du groupe, qui ne semblait pas vouloir relever cette dernière intervention.

\- Heu, comment ça, non ? demandai-je donc. A quoi ça sert de pondre un plan génial si personne n'est au courant ?

\- A éviter d'informer les potentiels espions du Ministère, répondit doucement Nick. En général, on attend toujours la dernière minute pour expliquer les plans aux autres, pour ne pas laisser le temps à un agent double de prévenir Fawley.

\- Avec tous les gens qui viennent se réfugier chez nous, c'est une menace qu'on ne peut pas ignorer, renchérit Méroé.

\- Ouais, mais s'il y a un espion ici, il aurait pu donner la position du camp à Fawley depuis belle lurette !

\- Sauf que nous aussi, on espionne les mouvements des aurors, répliqua Nick. S'ils se déplacent en masse, on saura que c'est pour nous et qu'il y a une taupe dans nos rangs. Il nous suffira simplement de changer d'endroit et de descendre l'espion. Et Fawley n'aura plus personne pour le tenir au courant de nos opérations.

\- Mouais… mais si on ne peut prévenir personne, comment va-t-on se procurer tout le matos ?

\- C'est simple, Nick et moi, on va chercher les bus, dit l'autre Zoé. Pour les fringues, organisez une collecte auprès des moldus et des sorciers versés dans l'art de se fondre parmi les moldus. On trouvera les perruques dans les affaires de nos ancêtres, je pense qu'on les a remisées dans le garde-manger. Et oui, nos ancêtres avaient de drôles de façon de s'occuper pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. Et pour la teinture et le maquillage, je suis sûre que Rachel sera ravie de nous en fournir.

\- Ah. Ah, maugréa la blonde.

\- Préparez plusieurs sacs, on distribuera tout une fois dans les bus, ajouta Nick, qui avait l'esprit fort pratique.

\- On part demain à l'aube, décréta mon autre moi. J'alerterai les profs de Poudlard ce soir.

* * *

Nous passâmes donc la journée à rassembler toutes les fournitures nécessaires à ce projet de dingue. Les gens nous regardaient à peine, habitués qu'ils étaient de voir leurs commandants fouiller partout pour trouver des objets plus idiots les uns que les autres et qui ne s'avéraient utiles que lors des attaques contre le Ministère.

\- Il y a une attaque prévue pour demain ? s'enquit un sorcier qui passait par là.

\- Pas du tout, on voudrait monter une pièce de théâtre pour remonter le moral du camp, mentit Violet avec aisance tout en secouant la perruque bouclée qu'elle avait à la main pour la dépoussiérer. Ne le dis à personne surtout, c'est une surprise !

Le sorcier rougit et s'éloigna en hâte.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tes ancêtres foutaient avec tout ce bordel, marmonna Rachel en levant une fausse barbe à hauteur de son visage pour l'observer, un sourcil en l'air.

Je me gardai bien de lui dire que de mon point de vue elle était dorénavant barbue et entassai plusieurs perruques et autres postiches dans plusieurs sacs.

Le soir même, Méroé, Nick et Zoé 2.0 revinrent avec trois bus qu'ils camouflèrent entre les arbres. Nous plaçâmes les sacs sous les tableaux de bord et nous éloignâmes en vitesse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sarah me sauta dessus pour me réveiller, arguant que l'autre moi avait convoqué tout le monde à l'extérieur du camp. Je m'habillai en vitesse, maudissant l'aube qui arrivait toujours trop tôt et sortis de la tente juste à temps pour pouvoir piquer un petit pain encore brûlant sur la table et voir débarquer une délégation de profs de Poudlard menés par Neville Londubat. Je les accompagnai jusqu'à la cachette des bus, où nous attendaient les autres.

L'autre Zoé émergea d'un des bus, qu'elle avait customisés pour qu'ils ressemblent à des trucs touristiques plutôt qu'à de simples services publics. Mon double s'était teint les cheveux en brun et avait visiblement obligé toutes les femmes Nightingale à en faire autant sans vraiment leur fournir d'explication. Elle était elle-même hirsute et planqua rapidement ce qui ressemblait à un ordinateur portable dans son sac à dos.

\- Bon alors, on se le fait, ce Ministère ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire plein de dents.

_À suivre…_

_Au prochain chapitre, un coup d'Etat :D_

_Un petit commentaire pour la gentille Lilisu ? ^^_


	12. Le high-kick du destin

_Bonjour ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, il y aura… ma marque de fabrique animalière, une petite baston et deux dents en moins._

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Coup d'Etat** ou **Le high-kick du destin**

Nick avait jugé plus intelligent de me séparer de mon autre moi pendant le trajet, histoire de limiter la casse si l'un des bus devait être attaqué. Le grand blond avait donc décidé de me coller aux basques, juste pour s'assurer que je suivais bien le plan. Même si ça m'embêtait d'avoir un baby-sitter (à mon âge, je vous jure), ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça que ce soit lui.

En fait, je crois que mon âge et ma couleur de cheveux lui rappelaient sa fille, Natalya si je ne m'abuse. J'espérais néanmoins que ma petite-cousine n'admirait pas le derrière de son père à la première occasion.

Les sorciers présents dans mon bus (c'est-à-dire quelques soldats, des membres de ma famille et la plupart des profs de Poudlard) se servirent des photos de High Wycombe de mon autre moi ainsi que d'un de mes souvenirs et d'une Pensine portable pour diriger le transplanage du bus et atterrir en toute sécurité dans la réserve naturelle de mon ancienne ville, à l'abri des regards. Les autres bus avaient atterri dans d'autres patelins des alentours, logiquement.

Nous avions pour cela effectué l'inverse d'un transplanage d'escorte, vu que nous nous étions concentrés à plusieurs sorciers pour téléporter un seul gros machin rempli de moldus. Je ne pense pas que ça ait été fait avant, il faudrait peut-être noter la technique dans un manuel, non ?

\- Je déteste transplaner, grommela Nick en nous ouvrant la porte du bus pour que nous, les sorciers, y grimpions.

\- Crois-moi, je comprends mon vieux, grimaça Violet en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Cassie fila s'asseoir à ses côtés et je restai avec notre chauffeur blond et sexy pour lui montrer la route jusque Londres. Mon amie moldue fit passer les déguisements dans tout le bus, et bientôt, toute la bande se retrouva grimée avec des barbes, des chapeaux colorés et autres fringues moldues étranges. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de perruque se teignirent les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique et transformèrent suffisamment leurs traits pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. Au final, j'étais la seule rousse à bord quand nous nous engageâmes dans le trafic londonien, à l'exception de Cassie qui m'accompagnerait à l'intérieur de la base ennemie.

Oui, bon, je sais que ça fait très jeu vidéo, mais j'ai pas pu résister, voilà.

\- Tout le monde a bien compris le plan ? demanda Nick à tous les passagers d'une voix de stentor.

Plusieurs exclamations plus ou moins motivées lui répondirent. Je vérifiai que ma baguette en prunellier était bien coincée dans ma veste et m'assurai que mes baguettes de secours étaient bien dissimulées dans mes manches de veste.

\- C'est bon, dépose-moi là, je me débrouillerai seule, dis-je à Nick en indiquant un arrêt de bus. Faut pas qu'un auror me voie descendre d'un car avec une armée de débiles en costume de carnaval, non plus.

Le grand blond me dévisagea avec inquiétude et se gara en double-file. Cassie embrassa Violet avec un peu trop de passion pour que le reste des passagers soient à l'aise et me suivit, se changeant en lapin à mi-chemin avant de sauter tout droit dans mes bras, sa baguette entre les dents. Je faillis la lâcher, surprise, et jetai un œil à mes alliés, ignorant les coups de klaxon des voitures qui nous suivaient.

\- Sois prudente Zoé, dit gentiment Neville.

\- Ouais, fais pas tout foirer, conseilla Violet avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu dois arriver au Ministère à dix heures tapantes, d'accord ? me rappela Nick.

\- Ouais, ouais, on croise les doigts hein, répondis-je vaguement à trois personnes en même temps.

Il n'était que neuf heures vingt quand je consultai ma montre. J'avais quarante minutes pour atteindre l'entrée de service du Ministère et attirer Fawley dans notre piège. Je soupirai et récupérai avec précautions la baguette de Cassie pour la dissimuler dans mon manteau et me mis en route, un lapin psychopathe dans les bras.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si les Animagi conservaient leur poids original sous leur forme animale, murmurai-je à l'oreille de ma cousine. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce qu'avec la ménopause, tu dois avoir des tête-à-tête passionnants avec ta balance.

Je vous jure que le lapin m'a lancé un regard meurtrier avant de me filer un coup de boule au menton. Aoutch.

\- Roooh, ça va, je rigole. T'es encore très bien pour ton âge, va.

Comme j'avais largement le temps, je flânai dans un parc pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre la route. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive devant le Ministère avec trop d'avance, surtout. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre à la danse de rue pour faire diversion, surtout que les aurors allaient trouver ça franchement bizarre, s'ils me voyaient.

Neuf heures quarante-cinq.

Je m'arrêtai à deux pâtés de maisons du Ministère et fit mine de jouer avec mon lapin - enfin, ma cousine. Les passants m'adressèrent des coups d'œil amusés et Cassie, se prenant au jeu, fit un salto arrière juste pour prouver qu'elle en était toujours capable malgré son grand âge.

\- Frimeuse, fis-je à voix haute.

Les moldus les plus proches s'esclaffèrent en m'entendant et certains me lancèrent même des pièces que je me hâtai d'empocher. Y a pas de petits profits !

Cassie me renvoya un coup d'œil désabusé, et je dus avouer que sur un lapin, ce genre de coup d'œil devient vite dérangeant. Ma cousine laissa un gamin lui gratouiller le crâne et m'adressa un regard supérieur, comme pour me dire "hé, t'as vu ? J'ai eu un câlin et pas toiiiii !". Gamine.

Neuf heures cinquante-cinq.

Je ramassai Cassie, la calai délicatement dans mes bras, cachant de ce fait les renflements provoqués par mes baguettes de secours, et me remis en marche sans me presser. J'arrivai vite aux environs du Ministère et remarquai au loin nos derniers soldats qui faisaient la queue pour emprunter la nouvelle entrée des visiteurs. Je tournai à un coin de rue et me dirigeai sans me presser vers la porte de service (qui était en réalité camouflée sous forme de mur, je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir remarqué à mon arrivée d'ailleurs !), devant laquelle un auror déguisé en SDF montait la garde.

\- Bonjour, dis-je au gardien, l'air de rien.

Ben oui, il pouvait très bien être un vrai SDF près tout !

\- J'vous ai déjà vue, vous, commenta le vieux rabougri en m'observant.

\- C'est bien possible, je suis passée par ici il y a quelques jours, répondis-je. Je revenais d'un rendez-vous avec des gens _mystérieux_…

Je sortis une mornille de ma poche et la lui lançai maladroitement, embêtée comme je l'étais par mon lapin domestique-pas-domestique. Le SDF l'attrapa, la considéra avec intérêt et se leva d'un bond un peu trop vitaminé pour un homme de son âge. Il remonta sa manche, révélant un genre de bracelet en cuir noir. Il le plaqua contre le mur, qui coulissa en silence, révélant un couloir que j'avais déjà emprunté par le passé.

\- Passez une agréable journée, gazouillai-je à l'auror, qui se remit en poste sur le trottoir.

J'entrai d'un pas hésitant dans le couloir et tressaillis en entendant le mur se refermer derrière moi. Cassie se serra contre moi, et j'ignore si c'était pour me rassurer ou pour s'installer plus confortablement sur ma poitrine. Je vote pour le confort.

Nous nous dirigeâmes, le lapin et moi, vers la lumière au bout du couloir, et je tombai rapidement sur un auror qui consultait des fiches d'un air soucieux.

\- Heu, salut ? baragouinai-je.

Il m'ignora totalement et je dus lui courir après pour me faire entendre.

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! gueulai-je avec férocité.

L'homme sursauta et s'arrêta pour me regarder de haut.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui taper dessus ? Non ? Rooooh… plus tard alors.

\- Zoé Nightingale, répondis-je avec au moins autant d'arrogance que lui. Le Magistère m'a confié une mission et je viens lui confier les informations que j'ai obtenues pour lui.

Le mec me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Si vous me conduisez à lui, il vous filera sûrement une augmentation. Ou une prime de risque parce que je suis à deux doigts de vous jeter un sort, marmonnai-je, fatiguée par la bêtise des gens en général.

Le gars se mit tout de suite à trépigner, et je crus un instant que son visage allait gonfler. Il me prit par le bras sans aucune douceur et Cassie ouvrit largement la bouche, comme pour me dire "ok, je le mords quand tu veux". Je secouai rapidement la tête pour l'en dissuader et laissai le gars me traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qu'il arrêta à l'étage du bureau du Ministre.

\- Attendez là, m'ordonna-t-il avec suffisance.

Son effet fut un peu gâché par la main qu'il se passa dans les cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il était présentable, mais il s'esquiva bientôt pour aller quérir Fawley.

\- Balai dans le cul, grommelai-je une fois seule dans mon couloir.

Cassie gigota pour montrer son approbation et je la posai au sol pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes. Ma cousine resta cependant à moins d'un mètre de moi et entama sa toilette de lapin en voyant des gens arriver en discutant. Les employées poussèrent des exclamations attendries, et je me promis que plus jamais je ne m'infiltrerai en territoire ennemi avec un foutu rongeur.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! lança l'auror en revenant.

Il éparpilla les secrétaires sans politesse et me tira à nouveau par le bras.

\- Monsieur le Magistère est en inspection au Département des Transports magiques, nous allons le rejoindre là-bas, décréta-t-il.

Il me traîna à nouveau dans l'ascenseur et faillit refermer la porte sur la queue de Cassie, qui le fusilla du regard et cracha une insulte en langage lapin.

\- Votre animal de compagnie n'est pas très bien élevé, fit remarquer le gars avec dégoût.

\- Entre nous, c'est pas elle la plus impolie des environs, rétorquai-je, agacée par cet espèce de nazi allergique aux adorables bouilles poilues.

L'auror me considéra en silence, essayant de déterminer de qui je parlais et décida que ça ne pouvait décemment pas être une insulte à son encontre. Tu parles de chevilles gonflées…

Cassia sauta dans mes bras et essaya de griffer l'auror, mais je lui gratouillai le dos pour lui changer les idées. Elle reprit son poste de boule de poils, mais garda tout de même deux petits yeux meurtriers sur l'employé à la grosse tête. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau et l'auror me tira sans attendre vers l'un des bureaux de l'étage des Transports magiques. Il entra sans frapper et j'entrevis la sale tête de Fawley. Mon pied droit me démangea, mais je me gardai bien de lui en coller une. Seule la mission importait, le reste pouvait attendre.

\- Nightingale, me salua le Ministre en ignorant totalement l'auror. Je présume que vous avez des informations pour moi ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ici que je pensais avoir cette discussion, assénai-je avec assurance tout en adressant un regard fatigué à l'auror et aux pauvres employés des Transports, qui nous fixaient tous les deux d'un air apeuré.

Ils devaient croire que j'étais une inspectrice tyrannique, un truc comme ça.

\- Vous avez raison, allons discuter ailleurs, acquiesça Fawley en me dépassant pour quitter la pièce.

\- Monsieur le Magistère, je suis… commença l'auror.

\- Je m'en fiche, Perkins. Vous venez, Nightingale ?

\- Jenkins, je m'appelle Jenkins, se lamenta l'auror avant que je ne lui ferme la porte au nez avec un sourire sadique.

\- Ah, ces lèche-bottes, pas moyen de s'en défaire, soupira Fawley. Rejoignons le Département des Mystères, c'est plus près que mon bureau et de toute façon, nous devons vous renvoyer chez vous.

Ooooooh, pauvre chou si populaire que les gens le poursuivent partout ! Je le plaindrais presque, tiens. Je suivis Fawley jusqu'à l'ascenseur, que j'allais finir par connaître par cœur, et nous descendîmes au Département des Mystères, qui était toujours aussi sombre et impressionnant. Je remarquai plusieurs silhouettes transparentes dans un coin de la pièce et souris en voyant l'une d'entre elles poser l'index sur sa bouche. La cavalerie était là, et dans les temps en plus !

\- Je vous écoute. Où se cachent les terroristes ? demanda Fawley avec empressement.

\- Oh, mais nous avons le temps, cher Ministre, roucoulai-je dans une imitation plus que douteuse d'une actrice porno. Ça n'a pas été facile de les retrouver, voyez-vous, et j'ai été attaquée à plusieurs reprises par des miliciens !

Je continuai de badiner ainsi tout en me rapprochant discrètement de la Salle du Temps. Plusieurs aurors montaient la garde, mais je crus en voir un s'endormir et disparaître avant qu'un autre homme prenne sa place, le tout en l'espace de deux battements de cœur. Après trente ans de conflit, nos soldats étaient aussi furtifs que des commandos !

J'attirai donc le Ministre le plus près possible de la machine à voyager dans le temps, où s'affairaient plusieurs Langues-de-Plomb et quelques aurors, qui avaient l'air très nerveux. Je posai Cassie à terre et le lapin se mit à gambader un peu partout pour compter le nombre d'ennemis présents et armés.

\- Vous voyez ça ? racontai-je en montrant ma pommette à Fawley. Un moldu m'a ouvert le visage avec sa bague en me frappant ici ! Je trouve que je mérite une prime supplémentaire, parce que c'était vraiment une mission-suicide, votre truc !

\- Oui, oui, s'impatienta le Ministre. Mais vous êtes payée pour m'informer, pas pour vous plaindre. Alors dites-moi où se trouvent les Ailes rouges ou je vous fais boire du Veritaserum ! menaça-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

Tout en protestant énergiquement contre le traitement qu'on m'infligeait, je vis du coin de l'œil les silhouettes transparentes déboucher dans la salle du Temps, suffisamment près pour lancer un sort à Fawley si cela s'avérait utile. J'avais presque l'impression de bosser avec des extraterrestres, la classe !

\- Vous savez quoi ? crachai-je au Ministre. Vous êtes très mauvais comme politicien, et je ne parle même pas de votre gestion de situation de crise. Vous avez laissé tomber les sorciers qui étaient sous votre protection, vous les avez laissés à la merci des miliciens, et vous vous êtes aussi comporté comme un enfoiré avec les moldus. La seule différence entre Voldemort et vous, c'est le nombre de morts, et uniquement parce que j'étais là pour sauver tous les pauvres gens que vous avez laissés derrière. Oui, Fawley, je sais ce que vous avez fait ! ajoutai-je en voyant son visage blêmir.

Le Ministre fit un pas en arrière et son expression passa de l'étonnement à la méfiance.

\- Vous m'avez enlevée et dupée pour que je me tue moi-même ! accusai-je, hors de moi. Que ce soit moi ou l'autre qui disparaisse, ça vous arrangeait bien, pas vrai ? Parce que Zoé Nightingale est un chef de guerre trop imprévisible pour vous ! Oh, et vous êtes irresponsable, Monsieur le Ministre ! Vous auriez fait quoi, si le continuum espace-temps avait été brisé à cause de vos magouilles ? Ah mais oui : rien. Parce que vous seriez déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Attendez un peu que les Britanniques apprennent ça, ils vont être ravis !

Fawley se contenta de sourire comme un psychopathe.

\- Mais ils ne sauront rien, très chère, vu que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante. _Aurors_ ! Tuez cette femme !

\- Ben voilà, il fallait commencer par ça, _abruti_ ! hurlai-je en sortant ma baguette.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément. Premièrement, Cassie mordit la cheville du Ministre jusqu'au sang avant de reprendre forme humaine alors qu'une alarme se mettait à hurler. Je lui lançai ensuite sa baguette, dont elle se servit immédiatement pour attaquer les aurors, et je profitai de cet instant de répit pour envoyer un high-kick au visage de Fawley. Son visage s'écrasa contre ma semelle avec un bruit plus que satisfaisant, et je m'aperçus avec un plaisir sombre qu'il saignait du nez et de la bouche. Je venais de lui péter deux dents.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, je suis sûre qu'un bon chirurgien pourra vous arranger ça ! le narguai-je avant de me jeter dans la bataille.

Les autres avaient repris leur apparence normale et lançaient déjà des sorts aux aurors en poste et à ceux qui débarquaient à cause de la sirène qui nous explosait les tympans. Je balançai un _Reducto _sur le système d'alarme, qui crachota avant de s'éteindre, et rejoignis mes alliés en hâte.

Zoé 2.0 vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide que j'étais indemne et me poussa derrière elle juste à temps pour qu'un sort vert bien connu s'écrase sur son Bouclier à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais précédemment.

\- Il faut qu'on te renvoie tout de suite ! beugla-t-elle au dessus du bruit ambiant.

\- Je peux vous aider à gagner cette bataille ! contrai-je, piquée au vif. C'est aussi _ma_ guerre !

\- Si tu meurs, on n'est pas sûrs que cet énième paradoxe ne détruira pas l'Univers ! rétorqua Nick, qui alternait les balles de revolver et le lancement de potions.

\- Heu, certes, grommelai-je en lançant un _Stupéfix_ à un auror qui essayait de nous prendre en sandwich. Où sont les autres ?!

\- Un peu partout dans le bâtiment, ils prennent le contrôle des bureaux et de l'Atrium ! m'informa Méroé, qui venait juste de nous rejoindre. Ils ont attaqué les aurors de tous les étages en entendant l'alarme ! Et les moldus ont commencé à faire évacuer les visiteurs !

Oulah, il devait y avoir des aurors stones dans tous les coins, ma parole !

\- Génial ! m'écriai-je avec férocité en balançant de la potion urticante au visage d'un auror qui s'était aventuré un peu trop près de nous. Mais dis donc, Nick, on a le droit de tuer des gens maintenant ?

\- Ce sont des balles en caoutchouc, andouille !

\- Oh, soufflai-je.

Bientôt, le dernier auror s'effondra et les Langues-de-Plomb se rendirent sans combattre. Ils n'étaient pas payés pour ça, après tout. Sans la petite armée qui occupait les aurors dans tout le bâtiment, nous aurions été écrasés par le nombre. Nick et quelques autres soldats se hâtèrent de sceller les issues de la Salle du Temps et Méroé, Zoé 2.0 et moi allâmes près de la console de la machine à voyager dans le temps pour essayer de déterminer de quelle façon elle fonctionnait.

Fawley, quant à lui, était tenu en respect par nulle autre que Cassie, qui avait encore du sang entre les dents et affichait un sourire morbide.

\- Vous, lança Zoé 2.0 en ôtant le chapeau ridicule qu'elle portait ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil. Vous savez comment marche cet engin, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme Langue-de-Plomb à qui elle s'adressait fit signe à l'un de ses collègues et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux avec lenteur, comme si on allait les torturer pour les faire obéir. L'homme alluma tous les voyants grâce à un levier et la femme sortit sa baguette avec précaution pour allumer les glyphes qui couvraient la plateforme de lancement.

\- C'est fidèle à vos souvenirs ? nous demanda Méroé à voix basse, inquiète que les Langues-de-Plomb puissent nous entourlouper.

\- Ouais, c'est plus ou moins pareil que la dernière fois, répondis-je, vu que j'avais les souvenirs les plus frais du voyage dans le temps.

L'homme appuya sur quelques boutons, puis s'effaça en nous indiquant un cadran sur lequel figuraient des chiffres. Je tournai la molette de l'année, Zoé 2.0 s'occupa du mois et Méroé du jour. Ne restait plus que l'heure.

\- Nous sommes passés avec les accréditations de Robert, Benjamin et Natasha, se souvint Méroé. Il devait être pas loin de midi quand nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment, et nous sommes arrivés ici rapidement parce qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

\- Okay, midi et quart alors, décidai-je en tournant la dernière molette.

J'allai me placer au milieu du disque gris et envoyai un baiser à ma famille, un peu émue de m'en aller, tout de même.

\- Dites-leur que je les aime et que je les retrouve tout de suite, déclarai-je avec une solennité qui ne m'allait pas du tout.

\- Ouais, compte dessus, ricana Méroé, la main sur le gros bouton qui allait me renvoyer chez moi.

\- Au revoir, petite moi, ajouta Zoé 2.0 en pointant sa baguette fleurie dans ma direction. _Oubliette_.

Je sentis mes souvenirs s'effacer les uns après les autres, comme un château de sable qui disparaît sous une vague, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Méroé abattre sa main sur le bouton avant de tomber dans les pommes.

_Encore._

_À suivre_

* * *

_Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est finiiiiii ! (et c'en sera fini des fanfictions sur la famille Nightingale aussi) J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Un p'tit commentaire ému ? Quelqu'un ?_


	13. Le Combo de l'Enfer

_Bonjour à vous, fans de Zoé Nightingale. _

_C'est sur ce chapitre que nous nous quittons (même si je vous invite à lire mes autres conneries, on n'en lit jamais assez après tout) après deux ans de rouquines en folie. Ce fut long mais intense, pas vrai ?_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (et un merci spécial à __**Epicea**__, qui m'a envoyé un charmant message en début de semaine ^^ J'ignorais que Zoé était addictive, mais je suis heureuse de le savoir !) et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Epilogue : Retour discret **ou** Le Combo de l'Enfer**

Le voyage dans le temps, ça craint déjà à la base, alors quand vous êtes a) inconsciente et b) en train de perdre tous vos souvenirs, ça craint à un tout nouveau niveau de craignitude.

Est-ce que ce mot existe ? Non, bien sûr, mais vous m'avez comprise.

En même temps, je ne connais personne qui prend son pied en se désintégrant à une époque pour se recomposer dans une autre. Je vais finir traumatisée, moi, je vous l'dis.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour déposer le nom "Syndrome Nightingale" pour désigner le mal du Temps ? Oui ? Oh, dommage, c'était… pour une pote, m'voyez ?

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Mes cellules étaient lentement mais sûrement en train de se réassembler (pardon, faut que j'aille vomir) et je pouvais déjà voir et entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les aurors et Fawley étaient toujours là, leur attention fixée sur la machine à voyager dans le foutu Temps, et en arrière-plan, j'aperçus un groupe de sorciers majoritairement roux débarquer en courant, baguette à la main.

\- CHOPPEZ-LE ! hurla une voix que j'identifiai comme celle de ma mère.

Bon, ça manquait de subtilité et de discrétion, mais mon cœur fit un bond à la vue de cette marée de déglingués qui nous fonçait dessus avec un objectif en tête : péter des gueules. J'adore ma famille, bordel !

Les aurors s'interposèrent entre Fawley et les Nightingale, coinçant le Ministre dos à la machine sur laquelle j'étais toujours en train de me refaire une beauté, si vous avez bien suivi. Comme mes deux semelles compensées venaient de réapparaître dans leur intégralité, je me remis debout avec précaution et me demandai comment j'étais retournée au Ministère du futur et pourquoi ils m'avaient renvoyée chez moi sans avoir obtenu les informations qu'ils désiraient. J'avais comme un trou de mémoire…

Cependant, je me souvenais d'une chose : faire un high-kick au Ministre de la Magie était nécessaire et m'apporterait même un certain prestige. Après tout, je n'oubliais pas qu'il m'avait fait enlever, et que le kidnapping était prohibé dans un certain nombre de pays. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'interpellai ledit Ministre tout en m'assurant que ma baguette était bien reconstruite, elle aussi.

Fawley se tourna vers moi par réflexe et se trouva fort dépourvu quand ma chaussure (dans sa tronche) fut venue. Il poussa un genre de "mphfff !" et j'esquivai un sort lancé par un auror qui avait vu toute la scène. Je me laissai rouler en bas de la plateforme et me servis de cette dernière comme d'un bouclier sur lequel plusieurs sorts ricochèrent.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai débloqué une compétence spéciale, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

\- Zoé !? s'écria Méroé en me cherchant des yeux.

\- Chuis là ! claironnai-je en agitant le bras en l'air.

Ma cousine courut vers moi et s'abrita à son tour derrière la machine. Elle considéra le disque gris avec perplexité, puis se tourna vers moi et me tâta sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Heureusement que non, sinon je serait déjà en train de chialer, répondis-je sombrement en faisant la moue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il te voulait quoi ?

\- He bien, il voulait mon autographe, mais son stylo était en panne, expliquai-je, évasive.

Méroé me fixa d'un air désabusé.

\- Roooh, je te raconterai plus tard, rouspétai-je. T'es pas drôle.

Un auror essaya de nous prendre à revers, mais un jet de flammes le cueillit en pleine course. Gaspard brandit sa bouteille d'alcool dans notre direction et nous le rejoignîmes en hâte, histoire de ne pas rester coincées comme deux connes dans la Salle du Temps. J'éprouvai un élan d'affection inattendu pour mon grand-oncle et décidai qu'il s'agissait de nostalgie au lieu de lui faire un câlin gênant au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

\- Par ici ! s'écria Yelena en ouvrant les lourdes portes de la salle. D'autres aurors arrivent !

\- On va se faire prendre en sandwich si on reste là ! gueula Lucy.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la sortie, laissant Fawley et ses sbires en piteux état derrière nous, et nous taillâmes un passage dans la horde d'aurors qui nous fonçaient dessus. Je remarquai que certains reconnaissaient Robert, Benjamin et Natasha et les laissaient passer, ouvrant un chemin à toute la famille. On a toujours tort de sous-estimer l'amitié.

Blanche jeta une poignée de ses redoutables graines sur le sol et, prudents, nous nous bornâmes à lancer des sorts du Bouclier au lieu d'attaquer les arbres qui se mirent bientôt à pousser dans la pièce. Les aurors ennemis, bien sûr, n'avaient pas reçu le mémo et tailladèrent les branches pour pouvoir passer. Automatiquement, les plantes les prirent pour cibles.

Nous nous extirpâmes de la Salle du Temps sous une pluie de hurlements terrifiés et transplanâmes d'un commun accord jusqu'à l'extérieur du Ministère.

\- He beh, lâchai-je, les mains sur les genoux.

Curtis me fit un gros câlin, heureux de me voir indemne et je lui rendis son baiser. Il m'avait manqué, cet adorable idiot !

\- On doit encore parler de ce qui s'est passé, me rappela Méroé.

\- Plus tard, on n'est pas en sécurité ici, asséna Robert.

\- On vient d'attaquer le Ministère, on va avoir _plein_ de problèmes… se lamenta Benjamin.

Le pauvre, on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Natasha lui tapota l'épaule et le redressa de force. Elle était très pâle, mais elle tenait bon. Décidément, cette femme avait tout à fait gagné sa place dans la famille.

\- Ils connaissent l'emplacement du Manoir, fit Cassiopéa avec inquiétude. Samantha et Florence y sont toujours avec Thaddeus, Cassie et Violet… On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas !

\- Les protections tiendront le coup, la rassurai-je. On peut se retrancher là-bas avec Steve et Rachel et placer des pièges et des barrières supplémentaires.

\- Ok, si elle a le droit d'amener ses copains, on prend Nick aussi, intervint Lucy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Nick ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé un mec digne de ce nom ? Alors dis-moi, c'est un Sang-Pur ou juste un gros richard prétentieux ? me moquai-je.

\- Il est moldu, grinça ma cousine en rougissant comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la charrie là-dessus.

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux et Gaspard lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis fier de toi, gamine. Tu nous le présenteras hein !

-Ok, je vais chercher les potes avec Curtis, Lucy va chercher son mec et on se retrouve tous au Manoir, ordonnai-je rapidement. Commencez déjà à préparer nos défenses… Je crois qu'on vient de déclarer la guerre au Ministère.

* * *

_**Trente ans plus tard**_

_J'en avais mâché un brin un soir juste par curiosité, et j'avais passé la soirée à glousser comme une dinde devant les hallucinations provoquées par la plante. Après une étude poussée dans mon atelier personnel, j'avais décidé d'en faire de la farine. Connaissant l'amour de Curtis pour la cuisine, j'avais consciencieusement étiqueté le paquet, histoire d'éviter d'apporter un space cake pour l'anniversaire de Florence…_

Je me mordillai la lèvre, cherchant la meilleure formulation pour narrer l'opération d'emballage de mes space cookies quand on tapota la fenêtre du bus dans lequel je m'étais installée. Curtis.

Je lui fis un signe irrité et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon clavier avant de me résigner à enregistrer mon texte.

Je m'étais mise à écrire mes mémoires depuis mon renvoi de Poudlard, vu que mon existence avait pris un tournant épique à partir de là. J'y travaillais depuis environ dix ans, mais pour ma défense, j'avais plein d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Attaquer des aurors, par exemple.

Un beau jour, je m'étais levée en me disant "Hééééé, pourquoi Potter aurait le droit à des bouquins et pas moi ? J'ai vécu presque autant d'aventures bizarres que lui, non ?". Le souci, c'est que J.K. Rowling était occupée ailleurs et ne me connaissait pas du tout. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que l'industrie de l'édition fonctionnait encore à son plein régime, et ma tête était sûrement mise à prix, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment ramener ma fraise à Londres avec mes manuscrits.

Aussi avais-je trouvé une alternative sympa bien que non-rentable me garantissant non seulement l'anonymat, mais aussi un public. La fanfiction.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais inscrite sur un site avec un pseudo un peu chelou et avais commencé à écrire mes aventures pour une demi-douzaine de lecteurs pas très exigeants qui appréciaient semble-t-il mon humour pourri. Mes publications irrégulières ne les avaient pas dégoûtés, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soi, et ils m'envoyaient plein de petits messages bizarres remettant parfois mes décisions en question.

Non mais ! Je suis une Nightingale, et les Nightingale ne prennent jamais de décisions logiques, même quand leur vie en dépend. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris le message après quatre tomes de mes trépidantes tribulations ?

Et puis, essayez donc de prendre des décisions intelligentes en situation de stress !

Bref. J'étais en train de taper le cinquième tome, qui comprendrait mes aventures à travers le temps, et j'envisageais déjà une traduction en français que je publierai une fois que la barrière serait tombée. Pas question que je reste une anonyme alors qu'Harry _Fucking_ Potter récoltait tous les lauriers ! Ok, il avait poutré la face de Voldemort, mais qui s'était occupée de protéger le monde pendant les soixante années suivantes, hmmm ?

Bibi.

Je méritais de la reconnaissance, nom d'une pipe !

On tapa carrément à la fenêtre et, furieuse, je fusillai du regard le malheureux qui avait décidé de m'emmerder. Nick. Celui-là, depuis que Zoé 1.0 m'avait cramée, il ne se sentait plus. J'allais devoir le rappeler à l'ordre, histoire de me faire respecter !

Bien décidée à asseoir mon aura de Chef suprême des Ailes rouges, je pris touuuuuuut mon temps pour sortir du bus et m'arrêtai même pour gratter ma chevelure récemment devenue brune. Nick roula les yeux dans ma direction, mais je ne fis attention ni à lui ni à son derrière sexy.

Je sortis du bus en rangeant mon ordinateur dans mon sac à dos et envisageai de le planquer quelque part dans le campement pour éviter de l'exploser pendant la baston avec les aurors, mais je manquais de temps. Aussi pris-je ma posture la plus digne avant de déclarer avec un sourire de requin :

\- Bon alors, on se le fait, ce Ministère ?

FIN

* * *

_C'est finiiiiiii ! _

_Avec un plot twist de plus, yeaaaaah ! Vous l'aviez pas vu venir, celui-là, hein ? :D_

_C'était donc le dernier tome _ever _de Zoé Nightingale, sauf si j'arrive à écrire et à faire éditer le bouquin que j'ai à l'esprit (connaissant ma motivation, ne pariez pas trop dessus). Merci pour ces deux ans de fidélité, j'espère que vous ne les avez pas regrettées !_

_Un p'tit commentaire pour finir en beauté ? :D_

_Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
